Smooth Operator
by MelodyMilan
Summary: A woman of the Assassin's crosses a pirate doctor. He's good at his job, but he isn't too smooth when it comes to talking with her. Hijinks ensue. (Please share your thoughts and if you want more than a few chapters of this idea I had.)
1. Prologue

"Doctor Trafalgar Law." a cold, smooth voice stated. "What are you doing here?"

The tall man was sitting in the bay on his ship, the Polar Tang, his grey eyes looked up at the woman standing on the dry land.

"Why should I answer that?" he smiled slightly.

"Because" she popped her hip slightly. "I would like to know."

Her long blonde hair was waving down her back, covering the hood of her sweater. She was holding her jacket in her arms, smirking at the Captain of the Heart Pirates. Trying to hide her laboured breathing.

"Well," he scoffed. "It's none of your business."

"It is if you can help me." she sniffed a little, trying to hide her side, which was oozing blood. "Please, Doctor."

His eyes flashed to her side, and he immediately stood, jumping from his ship to investigate.

"How long has it been there?" he asked, removing her hand.

"Hours." she sniffed, struggling not the wince. "It makes me wish I was a logia-type."

He chuckled and picked her up. "Have a name, doll?"

"Melody." she winced as he took her onto the submarine.

"Creed Pirates' Melody Milan?" he chuckled, sitting her down on the deck. "Where's your captain?"

"D-dead." she hissed in pain. "Bad fight with the goddamned Pacifista's, I just barely managed to take it out before we made our retreat. No doctor in town wants to treat a damned pirate."

He blinked, "That will bring up your bounty for sure."

"Hmm," she hummed and closed her eyes, starting to feel weak from the pain and exhaustion.

"Rest easy." he was moving her, but she was too tired to fight it.

After what felt like hours she could hear a few voices.

"And she just let you take her onto the ship?" a guy was asking.

"Yes," it was Law speaking, but muffled. "She had a bad fight; I gassed her a bit just now. I don't know her resistance though; she sounds like she has a devil-fruit power."

She refused to move; there was a cold breeze that told her that her shirt was lifted up, she knew that they hadn't stitched her up though or anything, due to the burning sensation in her side.

"She's gorgeous." another voice piped up. "I didn't think the Creed crew had any ladies aboard."

"Penguin," the first voice almost shouted. "Stop ogling her; she needs medical attention."

"You're staring too, Bepo." said the second voice, judging it was Penguin.

There was quiet. "I'm sorry." aid Bepo softly.

"We'll have to..." Law was speaking heavily. "Cut off her bra. We can salvage the shirt so she can cover up again, but the bra is in the way and soaking up the blood. If we don't move soon, it will start sticking to her body like a gauze."

The other men in the room were silent.

"I have a stiller hand for that." it was Bepo.

There was a snip in her cleavage from something cold and metal. And she could feel her breasts popping out of the material.

"C-cover them." Law's shaking voice spoke. "With her shirt, if you can, after you get rid of the bra."

There was snipping again above each cup, and the material was gone from her chest, with much pain from her side when it moved away. A heavy hand moved her shirt down to cup her breasts again in the material, and the hand felt clawed.

"A-are all ladies so?" Bepo asked.

"Not without surgery mostly," Penguin mumbled. "Not a single stitch on her though."

"F-focus please," Law mumbled back.

"Could have bought me a drink first," Melody mumbled softly, barely a whisper. "But it isn't every day a guy snips my bra off."

She opened her eyes slightly. Law's eyebrows were high up they had disappeared into the rim of his hat, his face hidden in a surgical mask. The man to her other side was beet red, his eyes and face buried into the edge of his cap, while a giant polar bear was nearby, bra and scissors in hand were just as shocked looking.

"So." Law swallowed. "Nitrous Oxide doesn't work on you well, would you p-prefer morphine?"

"Sure." she sighed, looking over to the blood bag she was hooked up to. "Be gentle with me while I'm under doc."

Law's cheeks turned a little red as the bear attached a clear bag to a tube in her arm.

"I will, Melody," he whispered a little hoarsely.

She woke again, this time what felt like a lot longer later. Her side felt numb. It was bandaged so well she was sure that if she moved it would burst. It seemed to tastefully bind around her chest, not too constricting but supportive enough. Her old top was still covering her chest to hide the bandages. Her hand was oddly bandaged also.

The door to wherever she was opened before she could think about it and in came the bear.

"Oh you're up," he said. "Sorry."

"It's fine." she smiled. "You're Bepo, huh?"

"Yea," he seemed to grin. "I'm the navigator. You're the second-in-command of the Creed Pirates huh?"

She nodded.

"I'm not from the South Blue like them though." she sat up a little. "I'm from the North Blue like you guys."

"That's cool." he chuckled and then looked down. "I'm sorry about your top by the way."

"It wasn't a favourite of mine." she sighed. "Do I have doctor's permission to move around?"

"Yes," he said. "I was actually to come in and check on you. If you're up to it, we can go to the bridge."

"Please." she sighed, "I'd love to thank your Captain."

"Okay," he went back to the door and opened it, she slowly got up and put her running shoes back on. She took a steadying breath as she walked out the door following Bepo.

They walked down the hall.

"So, how long have you sailed with the Creed pirates?" he asked.

"Just two years." she smiled. "I've joined them late. I had hitched a ride on a ship heading to the Grand Line, and they had attacked the Creed ship. I was sleeping in a crate, they opened it while salvaging and were so amused by it they asked me to spar with them. If I won I could join the crew, if I didn't, I would have to explain myself to get off at the nearest port, or I'd be killed. I beat the second-in-command with one blow."

He was gaping, completely shocked.

"Master Ezio was a tough second," she smirked. "But when our Grand Master, Captain Altair died he took over and now that Ezio is dead."

She took a deep breath. "I guess I am the Captain of the Jackdaw now." she sniffed. "If the rest will take me."

"They'd be crazy not to." said a voice. It was Penguin, fawning over her with blushing cheeks.

"Hello, Penguin," she smirked, earning a yelp from him. "Yes, I remembered you."

He continued to remain red as they entered a room with plenty of monitors and a comfortable looking table, which a few crew members were sitting at, along with Law.

"Helllloo, Doctor." she almost wolf-whistled at him, but his blushing in front of his crew was enough embarrassment for the day she thought. "Did everyone par-take in watching my surgery?"

"No." he almost spat at her. "Just the three of us."

He pointed to Bepo and Penguin.

"Good," she leaned forward and mumbled. "Can I have a word in private?"

He nodded. "Out of here please." he looked at them. "Bepo helm please."

A few of the guys grumbled as they exited out the door, he waited until they were down the hall to close the door.

"What's up?" he asked. "Worried about something?"

"Yes," she crossed her arms a little. "One, where is my bra?"

"I burned it," he said simply. "It was covered in blood, and when you got to us, it had to be cut off as you saw, so there was nothing to do but that."

She sighed. "Shame, I liked that one." she shrugged. "Two, does my crew know I'm okay?"

He nodded.

"The first mate I think his name was La Volpe," he said, earning a nod from her. "Was by to make sure you were safe and recovering. He said your crew is waiting to hear that you're fit to head to the New World with them."

She nodded. "Thanks. And lastly; why is my left hand bandaged?" she almost hissed. "My hand wasn't injured in my fight with the Pacifista's!"


	2. Doctor Law

He had been sitting on the ship, getting some sun. It had been a long day underwater, and he was excited to get a few rays and relax.

They had just left Luffy on Amazon Lilly with Silvers Rayleigh and the Warlord Jinbei. He was happy to have cleaned up the operating theatre finally. It had been quite bloody after both Luffy and Jinbei had been worked on. He and the crew had been so focused on their recovery that they had done a quick clean of the room.

He heard a stumbling sound and then his name.

"Doctor Trafalgar Law," a woman's voice, smooth but weak sounding. "What are you doing here?"

He tilted the brim of his hat up a little to see the woman. If she wasn't sweaty and pale looking she might have been a stunner. She swayed a little on the spot, not drunk but weak. A green robe-like sweater but jeans on, she was holding a jacket awkwardly. Her hair long, even in its pony-tail.

"Why would I answer that?" he was curious about this woman, she was about his age, but she was more interested in asking than answering from the sound of it.

"Because" the woman popped her hip opposite her jacket. "I would like to know."

"Well, none of your business."

"It is if you can help me." she sounded pained as she talked, sniffing a little. "Please, Doctor."

He looked her over quickly and saw the darker stain on her side and with the shine coming from it recognised it as blood at once. He jumped from his seat and to her at once.

"How long has it been there?" he was glaring at her, needing her honesty now.

"Hours," she was not meeting his eyes, she sniffed in pain. "It makes me wish I was logia-type."

He smiled and tried to hide a laugh, supporting her weight on her strong side. "Have a name, doll?" the words slipped out. He focused on not cringing in embarrassment.

"Melody." she winced as they entered the submarine.

He blinked in shock; if this was the Fantasma Della Morte Melody, then she was just in the War at Marineford. She was part of the Creed Pirates, allies of Whitebeard, with a crew's collective bounty of over 800 million, and she had amassed a reward of 100 million. She and the Creed Pirates were known for taking out officials of the Navy and the World Government without a trace. They only way they were connected was by speculation of the Navy.

He was positive when he was at Marineford he had seen their flag in the sea of jolly rogers.

"Creed Pirates' Melody Milan?" he asked, not sure if he wanted to use the nickname the Navy smacked on her. He sat her down. "Where's your captain?"

The one before, named Altair had died of old age after he retired back to the South Blue. The new one Ezio was getting up in years now too.

"D-dead," she hissed in pain as she sat. "Bad fight with the dammed Pacifista's, I just barely managed to take it out before we made our retreat. No doctor in town wants to treat a damned pirate."

She was obviously lying, but if she could take out a Pacifista, then that was just as impressive. "That will bring your bounty up for sure."

The woman had closed her eyes and hummed in response, she looked paler now.

"Rest easy," he said, picking her up again and dragging her as gracefully as he could to the operating room.

He set her down on the table and exited the room. Shouting at once for everyone to get their smart asses to the operating theatre. Only Bepo and Penguin answered and followed him back. He ordered for Shachi to close the hatch to the outside and submerge them.

When they entered the room, Penguin made a little sound like a grunt. He naturally found the girl attractive. Bepo gasped.

"Meet, La Fantasma Della Morte Melody." he sighed as Penguin helped him stick her with an IV so she could be attached to some blood and not lose everything on the table. They used laughing gas on her, not wanting to over inject her with fluids."She's a Whitebeard ally and has been wounded for a few days by the looks of it. She's going to need antibiotics before we start cleaning and treating her wound."

Penguin slowly removed the woman's robe-like sweater and brought it to a basin on the far end of the room. From the sounds of it he was soaking it in water, it did look like it was important, it was the cleanest, apart from the blood, thing she was wearing. Penguin shrinkingly pulled up her shirt and folded it over the top of her chest, so it exposed her wound and sporty looking bra.

Law scrubbed up, not looking forward to this, trying not to stare at the woman objectively. She was a patient first. Bepo pushed over a cart and helped Law get his mask and gloves on.

"The Ghost of Death operated on by the Surgeon of Death," Bepo said softly. "And she just let you take her onto the ship?"

"Yes," Law said through the mask, keeping his hands up so not to touch anything. "She had a bad fight, I gassed her a bit just now. I don't know her resistance though, she sounds like she has a devil-fruit power."

"She's gorgeous." Penguin finally said, his cheeks were red and his mouth open, Law noticed. He was obviously had his eyes glued on her breasts. "I didn't think the Creed crew had any ladies aboard."

"Penguin!" Bepo waved his arms, trying to get the man's attention. "Stop ogling her, she needs medical attention."

"You're staring too!" Penguin said, defensively.

Bepo was still and then hung his head in shame; "I'm sorry."

Law was focused on the wound, it was a massive laceration in her side, a clean cut from a blade. It had miraculously missed her bone and was thankfully not deep enough for that, it was bleeding steadily. Blood was covering her t-shirt and dark bra. He quickly scanned for any other wounds, it looked like her hand closest to him had a burn on it, an old one but still visible on her ring finger.

He fought for his voice; "We have to..." his voice was sounding huskier than he wanted. "Cut off her bra." he swallowed. "We can salvage her shirt so she can cover up again, but the bra is in the way and soaking up the blood. If we don't move soon, it will start sticking to her body like gauze."

The two fell silent next to him. Penguin's mouth was open, his face burning red. Bepo nodded and picked up a pair of fabric scissors.

"I have a stiller hand for that," he said, heading over to the still woman.

Bepo slid the blades between the soft mounds on her chest, cutting the fabric open. The woman's cheeks miraculously looked like they were getting pink from the attention to her chest.

The fabric fell away to reveal the soft flesh, they bounced a little as they freed. They bore stretch marks, possibly from growing fast and her dark skin near the centre of each round mound was inviting. Her nipples immediately hardened from the cold of the air.

"C-cover them." Law managed to choke out, embarrassed that his crew was hearing him breaking under pressure. "With her shirt...if you can...after you get rid of the bra."

Bepo cut above each mound where the fabric remained, he carefully moved the material and held it delicately. As the fabric left the one side of Melody's body her brows knit in pain, Law was sure of it.

Bepo had been staring too; "A-are all ladies sooo.." he was pulling the fabric down of her top, so it covered her chest, her nipples piercing the clothing.

"Not without surgery mostly.." Penguin said distantly, he was still pink-faced. "Not a single stitch on her though."

"F-focus please." Law managed to get out, tearing his eyes from her chest to her wound, readying the antiseptic.

"Could have bought me a drink first," the woman mumbled, her voice weak but the playful tone there.

Penguin looked horrified, Bepo almost dropped his scissors he was still holding. Law felt his stomach churn. How long had she been awake?

"But it isn't every day a guy snips my bra off." she continued through their horror.

He found his voice again, looking everywhere but at her. "so, Nitrous Oxide doesn't work on you well, would you prefer morphine?"

"Sure," she breathed airily as if she was relaxing in the pool of blood around her. "Be gentle with me while I'm under, doc."

He felt his cheeks burn as her sea green eyes bored into his own grey ones. She had a weak smile on her lips. In those deep eyes there was a trust that he hadn't earned, he only just met her.

"I will, Melody," he whispered, not liking how rough his voice sounded.

Bepo had already hooked her up, and she was slipping out now, the moment she was out again he regained his composure.

"Penguin, wash up and help me clean her wound." he grabbed the antiseptic, ready to rinse out her side if he had to.

After an hour of cleaning and stitching, he washed up again. He helped Penguin and Shachi, who had returned from his duties on deck, bring Melody to the nearby room to recover. Still keeping her hooked up to the morphine and blood.

After his crew left the room he looked over her hand, it was an old scar, an ugly one. He decided it must be a painful reminder of something because it was on her wedding ring on her left hand. He put some ointment on it, hoping it would soothe the scaring a bit, he wrapped it up.

He made a split decision to kiss the bandaged hand, a silent promise to protect her even if she refused. She had given him a look as she had passed out that said she respected and trusted in him enough to keep her safe and treat her. He was going to do his best.


	3. Doctor and Patient

Law was watching the woman in front of him, mouth open in shock as she waved her bandaged hand angrily at his face. Apparently what he had found to be a sweet gesture was insulting to her. Melody's face was scrunched up in suppressed fury.

"My hand wasn't injured when I came to you!" she repeated angrily, tearing off the bandages.

"Stop-" he put his hand on her's. "It was burnt, an old burn. I thought...because..."

She hesitated and looked up at him in confusion; "On my ring finger?"

He nodded not meeting her eyes, "I assumed an engagement or marriage gone w-"

She started laughing, slowly removing the bandages. "Trafalgar Law you're hilarious."

She folded up the dressing and brandished her hand to him; "Look close."

He hesitated and leaned in. It was a dark scar, and on it was a triangle shape.

"A brand?" he asked slowly. "I didn't." he coughed. "What for, if I can ask?"

She smiled and sat at the table with difficulty, nursing her still bandaged side. "Yea," she sighed. "It's a mark of our crew."

"A little brand?" he looked her hand over from a distance. "Why?"

"My people weren't always pirates." she looked up at him as he slowly sat next to her. "In the olden days, we had to remove our ring finger to wield our weapons. It was a symbol of commitment to the Creed. Our old master and captain, Altair, modified the newer weapons so that we could keep our fingers; not be as noticed by our enemies."

"Enemies?" he asked slowly.

"The world government," she smirked widely. "They respect us, but we're as bad as the Resistance in their eyes. They won't attack our civilians, but our ships are out to constantly fight their bullshit. Altair realised our little corner of the world wasn't enough. We need to free the world of the crap the World Government is trying to pull."

"Is that sooo?" Law said slowly, not sure if he believed her. "I knew Altair was strong and a notable Whitebeard ally I just didn't know you guys were so deeply rooted in pissing off the World."

She snorted, he then had a thought.

"Why are you sharing this with me?" he asked.

"Because the government is trying to kill my people and your crew," she smirked. "The enemy of my enemy, hmm. My captain wasn't out to get the One Piece or conquer the Grand Line. We wanted to talk with the Emperor's and form an alliance."

"Why though?" he asked, curious as to why she was still spilling all this. "Aren't you going to continue on your mission?"

"I need to alone." she inhaled deeply. "My crewmates may want me as Captain, but I haven't earned it yet."

She locked eyes with him. "I spoke with Shanks," she smirked at Law, whose jaw dropped in shock. "He promised to meet me in the New World as we burned our dead before sending their ashes home to the South Blue."

Law swallowed, this little woman in front of him wanted to work with the Emperor's to kick the Government in the teeth.

"But why the Emperor's?" he thought out loud.

"Easy," she smirked. "Luffy is stirring a pot of shit for the government, the Warlords are becoming fewer, and with Blackbeard on the loose we need to prepare for the government to give up on saving the people and focus on saving their own asses."

He swallowed slowly, "I hadn't thought of that..."

"With the Navy thinking it has a firm hold of the world," she sighed. "Pirates are going to start swarming the ports everywhere. I work better slipping in and out solo, not with my ship. So I need to leave it here. With the next in command; Ed Kenway."

"What are your skills anyway?" he leaned forward. "You had some armour in your coat we realised but no swords or guns."

She smirked and looked around; "Where is my vambrace?"

He blinked and pointed at the wrist brace on the table, "That?"

She beamed at it and pulled it onto her left arm, it covered the forearm entirely, as if it was tailored to her body.

She looked at him and casually flicked her wrist back, a loud metallic sound of a sword unsheathing split the quiet. He quickly glanced at her wrist to find a blade as long as the armour piece sticking from around her wrist, there was a mechanism hidden there. The cord for the weapon seemed to be attached to her left ring finger.

She twisted her hand to grab the blade and held it like a dagger. "This is my hidden blade," she stated proudly. "The weapon of my people, my creed."

He admired as she relaxed her hand the weapon returned to the mechanism slowly.

"So cool," Bepo said softly, startling Law.

He forgot his navigator had the helm. He had been so quiet.

"Sorry." the bear hung his head.

"That reminds me." he smiled, suddenly not distracted by the weapon in her hand or her story. "Why did you lie about how you got hurt."

She sighed, "I didn't want to admit it." she sighed. "I fucking got hit by goddamned Mihawk's attack. I barely held it together to talk to Red-haired Shanks and get here with my crew again."

Bepo gasped incredulously. "That was from Mihawk?"

"How did you survive so long without medical attention?" Law asked, his mouth open in shock. "Do you guys not have a doctor?"

"Our's died in battle." she swallowed bitterly. "I used some of the supplies she left to clean myself up, but I couldn't handle that my wounds and her death were my own fault."

"How?" Law and Bepo asked together.

"I went to block an attack sent at Luffy." she sighed. "And R-rosa.." she swallowed painfully at the thought. "She jumped in front of me, I took half of the hit, and she got it full blast. My sword didn't survive either. They rest together now."

They were quiet.

"I can't face my crew like this." she sighed. "I must excuse myself from them until I have been away long enough."

"Why do you want to leave so bad?" Law asked.

"Could you look anyone in your crew in the face," she glared at him. "Knowing you were the reason for their sickness, their festering wounds? That you couldn't help them the way which a real doctor could?"

Law was silent, if he didn't know medicine would he have gone on the seas with his crew recklessly.

"Law can teach you," Bepo said quietly, earning a questioning look from them both. "Sorry."

Law thought about it, another person on hand wouldn't be horrible. They had the food to spare. And a feminine touch to the ship wouldn't be unwanted.

"Wait for a second," he turned to her. "You showed me your weapon, but not your devil-fruit power."

She smiled wickedly and whispered mischievously; "You sure you want to _see_ that, Doctor?"

He turned a little pink at the smirk and tone of voice. He nodded, and Melody got a feeling of overwhelming excitement, no one on the Jackdaw liked her power, but her.

She blinked, and she disappeared entirely to the other side of the room, smirking. Law and Bepo's jaw dropped.

"Blink Blink fruit" she smirked. "I can teleport things or people or myself in a blink of an eye."

Law was in shock, smiling at her, his heart thudding in his chest with excitement. "Welcome aboard."


	4. Parting Ways

Melody absorbed the things she knew as she sat on the navigational bridge of the submarine. One thing she was confident of; Law did not entirely trust her just yet. He had questioned her slightly when she got there but assumed it was casual. She was so exhausted from her fight to stay alive and not bleed out from the past week. She had been hopping from hospital to back-alley treatment centres for blood and antiseptic. They refused to stitch her because she refused to give her name. Her heightened stress and exhaustion let her spill the Assassin's secrets. And her power.

Second; she had to contact La Volpe soon, he was waiting for her recovery. For her to return to the Jackdaw to accept her position as captain. Her head hung at the thought. She would not want to be reminded of Rosa again. Looking over the ship's sea of friendly assassin and pirate faces to not see her friend or Captain Ezio Auditore. She could not bear it. She refused to walk that ship and feel the guilt of not moving Rosa with her quickly as Mihawk had swung his sword, Yoru.

Thirdly, she was pained to the core, not just from the searing pain from her side. Because she knew she had to step away from her crew. She couldn't help them as she was. Loosing Rosa showed her just how weak she was. How inexperienced she was with her own devil-fruit power. It was only a few years since Melody had eaten it. Even as vulnerable as she felt she had known that meeting Shanks was vital. He promised to meet her, something she needed to look forward to.

If she could move ahead of her crew and train silently without worrying about them. Meet with the Emperors as an ambassador for her team; their mission needed to be finished. With or without the rest of them. It had been settled on the shoulders of the assassins, only those of the rank of Grand Master to veteran knew, the warrior ranks and lower hadn't been told of their path. They had been provided with the mission to secure allegiances with the Emperor's; however, we could and get their support against the Government.

Her old Mentor, Captain and master Altair had seen the Apple of Eden artefact being used by one of the Gorosei. She shivered at the thought. A world powerhouse with the power to bend human will to their whim. It made her sick. If they could use that en mass. It would hurt the world powers a bit to do something so big...But if they could.

She slowly turned to Law who had been looking her over. She had fallen silent after his warm welcome. It dawned on her; was he inviting her into his crew or just formally onto the ship?

"Wait," she rubbed her temple. "Are you asking for me to join?"

"Yes," he snorted a little, a cocky grin forming his face.

"Because of my power?" she tilted her head. "I haven't mastered it yet..."

"That's fine," he smirked a little at her. "Your haki is strong enough to knock someone out as it is, pop away like that and you can clear a battlefield in a snap."

She sighed, somehow he had felt her power when she teleported like that. She hadn't planned on that. Was her body compensating because she was weak and sore?

"Our captain specifically trained us to use our haki." she leaned into her seat again once she reached it. "I got a good range of Eagle vision, what we call the observation haki. Altair and Ezio wanted us to make quick escapes with as little deaths as needed and scout our surrounding as quickly and efficiently as possible. No mistakes."

"That makes sense then." Law rubbed his goatee. "Your crew has plenty of high bounties, and no one can touch you guys."

"Wait," Bepo interrupted. "Sorry, Captn' but Melody," he turned to her. "You can sense your soundings? How well?"

"How do you mean?" she turned to him and cracked her neck, letting a satisfying pop, earning a groan of disapproval from Law.

"Well," Bepo turned his chair around. "Observational Haki is meant to see attacks and feel the aura of people. How well can you see your surroundings?"

She smiled, no one had ever asked her that question, she took a deep breath. "That actually got better with my devil-fruit power." she ran her hand through her matted hair. "I used to have to be quiet and focus. Now all I do is blink."

Both of their brows rose in surprise. To demonstrate Melody blinked and looked around. Her vision had changed, but if her eyes had only Bepo and Law could tell. The world had suddenly become blue and muted tones, she could feel everything moving outside and see all the people in blue outlines running along. She looked up and down. She was on the middle deck from the look sight of people above and below.

"I see..." she noticed men in what looked like chairs, chatting and a few changing, she smirked at that. "I can see the barracks from here, and the crew's quarters from the looks of it."

Law tsked in disapproval again. He was going to think her a pervert.

"There are men below sorting clothing and boxes." she pointed to the floor, noticing the outline of one looked familiar, she focused harder. "And Penguin is down there from the looks of it."

"Oh, you can see him?" Bepo asked, leaning forward.

"Yes," she smiled. "It's a colour I see while looking, Penguin is the colour of everyone else, but I can see the outlines of people and what they're wearing. It's good for finding armoured people."

"What else can you see?" Law leaned forward on his hands, inspecting her.

She smirked and looked up, seeing a glimmer of gold on the top deck her eyes widened, and she focused harder. It was unmistakably an ally as he glowed a brighter blue from everyone else aboard. He was talking to a crew member. She looked over his outline of his body. Unlike the rest of the crew, he was taller, the posture of a noble and the poise of an elder. He was hooded and looking around before he looked down at her, through the floor as if they were in an open room.

"La Volpe." she breathed.

"Who?" Bepo asked.

Law stood, "He's back soon?" he held his nodachi, Kikoku, casually but Melody felt his presence change. His body glowed gold as he headed to the door.

"Let me see him." she blinked the colour from her eyes and headed after him, hissing at the pain from her stitch in her side. She had left her IV behind and hadn't gotten any painkillers since.

She trailed after Law, with difficulty as he was a man on a mission. She finally met him up on the top floor to hear him speaking loudly to La Volpe.

"You got here fast?" Law stated, accusingly, pointing his long finger at the older man.

La Volpe's eyes glowed gold, he was an older man now than when she had met him. His crow's feet visible next to the unearthly glow of his eyes. His hand was on his hip belt as if he was a vital nobleman expecting a portrait. She knew he was professional as he did in the presence of new people.

"I didn't really leave," Volpe admitted, his eyes locked on Melody. "I had hung back on the Island, a good visual distance away."

Law had a cold smirk on his face as if he had expected nothing less from him. "I expected nothing less, _Taliagole_." That word was a threat as if he was warning him not to show why he earned his nickname.

La Volpe's eyes flickered from Melody to him. La Volpe was no idiot, he had an animal-like hearing, and she knew he had heard her heart fluttering in excitement from the Italian word flowing from Law's lips so naturally.

Volpe coughed as if to warn her; "I actually wanted a private word with Melody, please, Captain Law."

The older man moved into a relaxed stance as if to reassure Law with the motion.

"That's fine," Law stated, looking her over. "No stress on her though, she needs more bedrest."

Melody nodded to the outside of the ship, she didn't want Law to overhear her and the old thief. La Volpe followed swiftly. The coast of the Sabody Achipeligo was beautifully cast in an orange glow from the setting sun.

"What were you thinking coming to his ship?" Volpe rounded on her once they were out of earshot, Law had started talking to the crew member in the shades, coloured cap and red-hair.

"Easy," she looked into the golden eyes. "I was dying."

"So turn to the Surgeon of Death?" Volpe hissed angrily under his breath to her, he sounded like her father. "What if he hadn't got to you in time? What if you had died in his care? We would have to kill him and his crew for that..."

"It wouldn't have come to it." she waved her hand dismissively. "That's neither here nor there anymore, La Volpe. I need a question answered of you."

He rubbed his face with a sigh and nodded as if he had relaxed enough to hear her.

"How does Ed feel about becoming the next captain of the Jackdaw?" she asked, taking a pained breath from her deep inhale.

"What!?" Volpe shouted, causing Law and his crew member to look over to them. Melody angrily waved them away to keep them from getting noisy.

"Voice down..." she hissed. "You know I can't face any of them."

"But," Volpe rubbed the back of his hooded head, lower his voice another octave."I suppose...what of our mission?"

"Easy," she smiled. "I head on without the rest, isn't it time this baby bird spread her wings."

There was a silence in the air. Melody could hear her old mentor's heart beating next to her, he shed a single tear. Staring out at sunset.

" _La mai cara bambina_ ," Volpe whispered.

The man who had found her in the crate about a year or so ago, the man who had trained her with the crew, offered her pointers. Gave her the knife she used on her first target. This man had never shown more than a smile on his face, even now. But this time it was a sad smile.

"Why can't you sail with us to il Nuovo Mondo?" he pulled back a strand of her hair, tucking it behind her ear. "Just be a little assassin birdy a while longer?"

She could feel her eyes stinging. She didn't want to see the old man crying any more than she wanted to let him see her cry. She sniffed and tried not to pain her stitches.

"I can't stay." she looked out to the coastline, avoiding his gaze. "Seeing everyone, and not being able to turn around and smile at Rosa or joke with Ezio...and knowing it's my fault."

"No one blames you!" Volpe shouted, gripping her arms, turning her to him. "Not a soul aboard our ship."

"But I do!" she sighed, rubbing her eyes. "And until I forgive myself, I cannot return to the ship."

There was another bout of silence from the older man. He was weighing her words, La Volpe being the only elder aboard the ship if he let her go even the next captain, whoever it was, would have to accept it until she chose to return.

"Where will you go?" he asked softly, looking into her eyes.

"I am already there." she tapped the railing of the deck. "They promised to take me aboard. I will head to the New World a Heart Pirate, representing the Assassin's Order."

Volpe's eyes flicked to the door of the ship, she didn't hazard a glance. She could feel Law watching them intently.

He leaned over the railing, looking out to the water again to avoid lipreading.

"You trust him?" he asked, not turning to her.

She leaned on the railing, not looking at him either. "I do." she smiled. "He respects me in a way, I think I can help."

There was silence, she looked at the ground. "And Law promised to train me to be a doctor."

Volpe smirked smugly at her, she caught it from the corner of her eye.

"That so?" he chuckled. "Cocky _bastardo_. If you want after you're done training here and helping with our mission...the ship will welcome you back."

She smiled and sighed, thinking of the red sails of the ship crackling in the wind as she and Rosa swung between masts, working on body strength and agility. It made her feel bittersweet.

"I will wait to see her again," she smiled at the older man.

Volpe suddenly turned to Melody, "A letter, from Ezio," he set it in her hand. "We all read it, and then you can seal it and send it on its way home.

She nodded, and Volpe produced another thing from his cape. A bag, her bag.

"Everything should be in there." he smiled, painfully. "They all send their love."

She was taken aback, looking up at La Volpe.

"We knew," he said softly. "We knew you would refuse to return."

She gripped her mentor and pulled him into a hug. Her side felt like it was splitting open as she hugged the old man tight. He gave her a crushing hug as he whispered some parting words, his voice sounding like he wanted to cry.

"Nothing is true, everything is permitted."


	5. Law's Examination

Melody smiled watching La Volpe waving at her from the shore. He had lept from the ship gracefully. He wasn't one for using gangplanks.

She waved back until he disappeared into the crowded street they were facing. She felt a bit of wonder watching him vanish like that, it had been a while since she had seen one of her own disappear without knowing where they were headed.

"Where did he go?" Law mumbled next to her.

She would have been startled if she hadn't felt his presence drawing nearer. He was looking out, scanning the passing traffic of the street.

"Home." she hugged her bag to herself with her good arm. "To the Jackdaw. He's sad, but he understands at least."

She looked up at the tall man, he had turned his attention down to her.

"Should I worry about what was said?" he crossed his arms a little. "I don't know what you did, but I couldn't hear a word from you two."

She smirked, La Volpe had that type of power. "He's never explained it." she smiled and ambled towards the entrance of the ship. "Some sound dampening thing, it helps when sharing info with allies. He was an informant, so he'll keep in touch with me."

"About?" he asked, watching her from where he stood.

"Easy," she smiled. "My old crew, I'm gonna miss them. And need to inform them about my progress anyway."

He smiled, satisfied by that answer. "I'm glad you've settled that." he walked over to the door. "I was worried he would get territorial about you."

She laughed and headed into the ship; "He is like my dad out here on the sea," she slung her bag onto her back. "But he's smart, and I'm stubborn, he knows when I won't change my mind."

Law closed the door behind them, making the hall dimmer than before. She exhaled calmly, welcoming the dark. He walked ahead, gesturing for her to follow. She heard the door locking behind them, and then the man who had closed it mumbling into the nearby voice pipe.

"Where will I be sleeping?" she asked, reminded by the man speaking behind her that there probably weren't any women aboard. She followed him, passing a few doors, two that looked like a doctor's operational theatre, the other had a hospital-like patient window to it.

"My room for now," Law said, coughing a little. "Until the boys get used to you, then I might be able to arrange the guys around to free up a room."

"You better have a bed for me." She snorted, as the crew member with the red-hair had caught up to them he walked in pace with them.

"We'll welcome you with open arms, Melody," the man said, smiling at her, offering his hand to shake. "Name's Shachi."

"I expect nothing less, Shachi." she snorted a little, taking his hand with a little smile. "I know how a ship works so don't worry. I'll knock before I enter anywhere."

They had approached a door at the end of the hall, Law smirked at her and pushed the door open. She whistled low.

It was a large room that was a mix of an office and a bedroom. A grand window was directly from the doors they entered. The room resembled giant bachelor pad. There was a door off to the side she immediately deduced as the restroom. The room had dark furniture, from the couch to the bed, to the desk and chair. The walls were coloured a beige, the only colourful thing was the crew's flag sporting their jolly-roger on the wall of her left above his desk.

The chairs and couch were all leather, but the bed was push and velvety looking in texture. It had a large white and black striped fur throw on it. The floor was covered in a large white and black spotted rug that also was soft looking.

She blinked in surprise that it was so lovingly furnaced. There were even a couple bookcases littering the room's walls, adding more dark colours.

"Impressed?" Law gave her a cocky smirk, he apparently liked her initial response to it. She could almost see him inflating his own ego.

She smirked and looked him over then the room. Weighing an answer that might get an amusing reaction or at least wipe the cocky grin off him.

"I was expecting more fur." she smiled and set her bag down on the couch. "Maybe even a few dead hookers; it looks like a high-end crime scene about to happen."

Law blushed a little from the hooker quip. "Keep it up, and you can sleep on the couch."

Shachi was holding his mouth, trying not to let his laugh be heard. She snuck a wink at the redhead.

"We'll see," she smirked. "Doctor."

He reddened. Still, Melody saw a flicker of anger in his eyes. As if he knew she was toying with him.

"I prefer.." he took a deep, steadying breath. "Captain outside of the operating room."

"Alright," she smiled, holding her hands up. "Is there somewhere I can shower before I continue the tour, boss?"

He hung his head in defeat as if he knew that he wouldn't be able to stop her from saying every other name but Captain. He shook the annoyance away and snapped back to it.

"Through that door." he jabbed a finger at the one in question. "Please be careful with your stitches when you wash. You can remove the bandages, but I'll have to redress them after you clean."

She smiled, satisfied with the chance to clean up in private. She grabbed her bag and headed to the bathroom. She stopped at the door, a thought hit her.

"Do you have a couple towels in there I can use?" she asked him.

"Yep," he had settled down into his couch, Shachi was eyeing her with concern. "Just don't play with the stitches please."

She smiled. "I'm not a masochist, doc."

She entered the room, pleased with the look of annoyance that she left on his face. She dropped her bag and locked the door.

She stripped slowly, careful with her top, checking in the mirror of the small room for any other scrapes or bandages. She then gently undid the dressing on her wound. Steadied with each move she refused to reopen the wound or accidentally tug a stitch.

Finally free from the wrapping she slowly peeled off the gauze that was hiding the cause of pain and worry these weeks. She almost chuckled. Down the side it was a perfect stitch-work, Judging by comparing to how her old crew looked after worked on by Rosa. She tilted her head, and almost bust out a laugh. Using the thread outside of her body Law had stitched his name, a signature to show it was his handiwork.

"Nice handwriting, Doctor!" she called through the door, earning a shout back that she couldn't hear as she turned on the water.

She threw her dressings into the sink and opened her bag for her toiletries. So happy that La Volpe had stopped by to give her her things. She sighed in relief when she found some tampons in the toiletry bag, grabbing the shampoo and body wash though. At least she didn't need to make a stop at the next island for her embarrassing lady purchases.

She stepped into the warm shower and sighed deeply. She felt so at ease at once. She refused to take her time under the water thinking though. She scrubbed and lathered her hair first, letting the shampoo do its work to lift the filth from the sweat, salt and struggle through town and blood out. She hadn't showered or done much to clean her hair since Marineford.

She gingerly cleaned around her wound, not touching the stitching, Law might want to clean that himself. She rinsed it and then continued to everywhere else, scrubbing her face too.

Once everything was clean, she rinsed her hair and sighed in relief when she felt the calming sensation of the water. She missed fresh water to wash with. They had just run out on the ship on the way to Marineford that they didn't have much on the way back from the battle.

She turned off the water and grabbed a clean towel. Wrapping her hair first she continued to work on drying the rest of herself. She smiled at the cleaner looking self in the fogged mirror before she threw her toiletries back into the bag and fished out her clothes. She settled on her casual black top and jean; couldn't go wrong with it, and some simple undergarments; matching grey sports bra and panties.

She pulled them on and hung her towel up before gathering her things up. She refused to leave the place in a mess, she was new there after all. Lousy impression if she lay her crap everywhere. She pulled her long hair into a pony and gathered up the mess in the sink.

She exited the room, Shachi and Law seemed to be talking about her because they fell silent when she entered the room. She smirked knowingly at them, causing them both the blush a bit.

"Gossiping, girls?" she carefully set her bag on a spare chair. "Doc?"

He grimaced a little at the name, "Captain."

"I'm addressing you as my doctor," she held up the bandages. "Where do you want this?"

"Oh," he sat up a little. "We'll throw them in the trash on the way down. Just leave them on the table for now. Shachi, grab my kit."

The redhead headed to Law's desk, looking for something. Law patted the couch next to him.

She set the bloody bandages on the table and sat gingerly next to the Captain, giving him some space, he smirked darkly.

"Closer," he wagged his finger at her. "I need to re-bandage you, remember?"

"Right." she pulled a bit closer and pulled up her top, smirking at his slightly shocked expression. He wasn't expecting her to cooperate apparently. Or pull up her top either.

Shachi set the box Law asked for on the table, his face a bright red like his hair. The box was a first aid kit from the looks of it, Law opened it and pulled on some latex gloves, searching through for something. Possibly more gauze and dressings for the stitches.

"Let me clean it first," Law said, pulling out some rubbing alcohol. "And while we do that, Shachi is going to ask you and write down your questions for your medical examination-"

"Why do I need one?" she looked him over and then cooed. "Doctor Law?"

He stilled, his cheeks reddening but he continued to prep a cotton ball to wipe around her stitches. He cleared his throat and started cleaning at the top of the wound, closest to her bra.

"Because," he said, his voice a little scratchy from a cough. "All my crew needs one, make sure what to look for if anything goes wrong. I'm your captain _and_ your doctor now, Melody."

She nodded, and Law turned to Shachi.

"Go ahead." he nodded to him.

"Full name?" Shachi asked, his hand twiddling the pen before setting it on the pad.

"Melody Amalea Milan." she smiled. "Handle is Miss, contrary to the burn on my engagement ring finger."

Law tsked at her in disapproval. "It was a mistake, I'm sorry."

"You didn't know." she shrugged and waved her left hand at Shachi when his hat rose with his brows in confusion.

"Oh," he nodded and looked back down to the paper. He cleared his throat, turning pink again. "Sex and age?"

"Twenty-two." she smiled and looked down at her breasts. "Female, last I checked."

The eyes of both men flickered to her chest in question, and she heard Shachi breathe. "I hope so..." Law cleared his throat angrily at him, putting the cotton ball on the table with the rest of her gross bandages before he pulled out a clean one to wipe at the next bit of her.

"Umm.." Shachi looked back at the pad. "Height and weight?"

"A hundred and seventy centimetres." she smiled, proud to announce this one. "And two hundred pounds and dropping."

"Dropping?" Law asked, dabbing at her still.

"I've lost a bit of weight since changing diets on the sea," she shrugged. "We've been short on food with so many mouths aboard."

He nodded, "Most of it muscle?"

"I hope so." she poked her stomach, which was flat but not toned like she wanted.

Shachi chuckled and continued. "Okay," he looked over the next question. "Drink?"

"Once in a couple months," she smirks. "I have a drink here and there to celebrate with friends, but that's it."

He nodded and wrote it down; "Smoke?"

"Never." she smiled, earning a small nod from Law.

Shachi turned bright red at the next question and then looked pleadingly at Law. As if he was looking for help. "Uhh.."

"Ask her," Law said sternly, not meeting either of their eyes as he swabbed around the end of her wound.

"S-sexually active?" Shachi choked out, his ears as red as his face.

Melody's mouth curled into a devious grin at his embarrassment. "It's been a couple weeks," she smiled at Shachi as he wrote it down. "I'd say I've got a high libido though." The pen stopped on the paper.

Both men were silent, she smirked in glee. Shaking quietly as she held back her laughter at their expense.

"K-keep still," Law choked out, clearing out his husky tone again he took her arm in his hand. "Stop laughing, M-Melody or I'll dump this all over."

She smiled and took a deep breath, before wiggling her eyebrows at Shachi, "What about you handsome?"

Shachi looked around, entirely avoiding her gaze. "Uhh," he mumbled and cleared his own throat. "Next question; any family h-history of medical problems?"

"My father is diabetic," she said, smiling at his discomfort. "My grandmother on my mother's side beat cancer and still kicking it. Stroke and heart attack high up on both sides."

Shachi wrote quickly, "What type of cancer?" he asked. "And the type of diabetes?"

"Type two diabetic," she sighed and then rolled her neck, it was sore from sleeping wrong. "And, no joke at your expense, she had breast cancer."

Shachi nodded, the pink tinge returning to his ears again as he wrote.

"Last question;" he sighed. "are you taking any medication, prescriptions, contraceptives or have any allergies?"

"No medication on me," she chuckled. "No allergies, just itchy watery eyes in some summer climates. I take vitamin D tablets, vitamin C and biotin gummies."

"Why all those?" Law asked as Shachi wrote them down.

"I have brittle nails," she sighed. "Nothing more annoying than forgetting to cut them and having to tear off a chipped bit too close to the sensitive skin. Vitamin D because I work at night sometimes and C because who knows when you get the next bit of fruit out here."

Law nodded, "That sorts the questions out." he placed a gauze pad on her side, starting to wrap up her chest. "I'll have to check your body later for heart rate and such."

"Don't worry about private examination areas," she said to Law, making him raise a brow.

She pointed to her chest and crotch. "I have an idea what to look for, doctor. I can let you know if something is concerning me."

Shachi hid his face behind the notepad, his ears visibly red. Law looked like he was biting his inner cheek hard, an anxious expression on his face.

"Captain..." Law said, taking a deep breath as he finished wrapping and securing the gauze to her chest. "And I was only going to ask if there were any concerns."

He finished his bandaging of her chest, and she admired it a moment before she let her top drop. Law tugged off his gloves and shoved the mess of used bandages into them.

"There aren't any." she shrugged. "Anything else?"

Law didn't meet her gaze and slowly stood. "Y-yes," he stood. "All recreational sex is to be safe...I can't stress enough that I can't have my men stressing about you being pregnant if we get into a battle."

"I'll be sure Shachi, and I use protection," she smirked smugly at him. Earning a gasp from the red-head and a stern, disapproving glare from Law.

"No jokes about it." he pointed at her angrily as Shachi sputtered, completely flustered by her response. "We just can't-"

"I'm not going to break my one rule." she glared at him angrily. "I'm only going unprotected when I'm married."

Law sighed and rubbed his forehead, not pleased with her response but trying to come up with a civil answer from the looks of it. He eyed her a moment.

"Thank you," he mumbled.

"Aye, aye captn'" she smirked back, saluting him.


	6. The MessHall

Melody limped after as the men made their way to the door. Law had gathered up the bloodied and used bandages, and given her painkiller but it hadn't hit her yet. Her side felt like she was getting a big hug as she moved.

"Call Bepo on the transponder," Law said as they walked. "We'll gather everyone in the mess...dinner is soon anyway. After you guys can show her around."

"I have a name." Melody teased, following the men down the stairs closest, there were ladders along the deck, but she decided that she'd take them down only after she got better.

"Yea, Pen and I would love to show you around, Melody." Shachi turned to her, an excited smile on his face.

She couldn't help but smile at his infectious grin, something crossed her mind as she did. She'd seen a few of the crew, all had been in the same sort of boilersuit. She didn't expect one to fit her and knew she had a better chance in her old outfit.

"Uhh, boss?" she asked, looking to Law who rolled his eyes at the name. "It looks like the guys have a uniform, but, I kinda wanna keep my own clothes, please."

"Why?" Law asked as he continued down the stairs. "What's the advantage of your gear?"

She smirked, "My face is hidden, it's intimidating, and the white one I own makes people think I'm part of the navy. Also, the belts hide all the knives. You guys can't hide weapons well in one piece suit."

"Wait, what gear?" Shachi asked, looking up to Law and then her for an explanation.

"If you have a newspaper with recent bounties, I can show you." she shrugged. "A lot easier than dragging upstairs for them."

"Agreed," Law said as they made it to the main floor that reminded her of a long entrance hall. At one end more stairs, ladders lining the floor like the floor above. With plenty of off shooting doors on either side.

Shachi opened the nearest door for them, leading into a more prominent hall that reminded her of a cafeteria. The one side that leads to the kitchen had a buffet style lining of food up. Melody couldn't help grinning, feeling her stomach clench in hunger.

"My lord please," she drooled over the trays of meat and veggies lined up. She looked to Law for a nod, he was digging in first from the looks of it.

The chef poked his head out of the kitchen. He looked around to them, he had obviously heard them enter and was probably worried the food was getting picked out already. He smiled widely at the sight of them; "Hello, little miss." he waved. "Glad to see you awake."

The chef was a big man, he reminded her of a body-builder or a wrestler, he towered over Law a bit. He had a softer stomach though by the looks of the tight apron her wore, possibly from his profession. He was tanned and had dark hair and warmer dark eyes.

"Um," she didn't know what to say, she hadn't met this man yet, but apparently everyone had heard about her.

"Oh, right." he took off his hat with a flourish that reminded her of the curly-browed man she had crossed paths with in Sabaody. "Name's Samuel, I hope you're hungry."

She smiled, "It's good to meet you, Sam." She waved half-heartedly. "I assume everyone is going to know about me, huh?"

"You're the juicy gossip," Shachi spoke up, handing her a plate. "It's hard not to talk about someone new when they first arrive."

"You're gonna be the only news on the ship for a while, Mel," Law said casually, heading to a table closest to the food and a porthole. "Just let the guys warm up to you."

Melody's heart thudded in her ears when Law said her name causally and informally like that. She was really praying that her cheeks and expression didn't betray her glee.

"Dig in," Samuel said, heading back to the kitchen. "I need to grab the drinks for the evening."

She slowly filled up her plate, her stomach grumbling a bit as she inhaled a few the tempting wafts of food. Shachi rose his brow at her plate as she neared the table. Law smirked a bit.

"Don't undo the stitches by stuffing yourself, Mel," Law warned, grabbing the paper. "Did you say you wanted this? New bounties have been posted."

Some of the crew had started filling in, she recognised Bepo and Penguin, not many of the others, however. Melody took the paper from Law and flipped quickly through, her wanted poster was there, her face covered in the shadow of her hood, but her lips fixed in a grin. She looked down at the new price on her head and almost dropped the paper in her hands.

"Two hundred and fifty million berries!" she shouted. "I was barely in the heart of the battle on Marineford!"

"So you were there!" Shachi's brows were so high and his mouth comedically full in shock.

Melody swallowed, she had only confessed to Law with Bepo near. Welp, she was caught now. The entire hall had fallen silent. "Yea," she pointed to her side. "Mihawk...my former crew were Whitebeard's allies."

Shachi looked to Law, who was glaring at the men who had fallen silent. They slowly continued their conversations, giving her and the captain nervous glances.

"So how does your gear hide your face, huh?" Law pointed at her poster.

She looked down at it, she hadn't given it much thought before. She was poised to attack the person not visible to the left, she had her hidden blade extended and sword in her other hand. Melody sighed as she looked at the sword that had belonged to her old master and captain, Altair. She had since retired the sword, leaving it behind on the Jackdaw.

"Well," she smirked. "Any degenerate can buy a hoodie when I'm not working it's down, and I show my face. When I'm in battle or on a mission, I pull it up to blend in with the local gangs and run free on top of buildings if there are any."

"The way the robe folds helps with climbing," she continued starting to dig into her food. "The shorter ones are less formal and are just as light though. These belts." she pointed to the ones all over her waist in the photo. "Hold pouches for ammo, poison, and they hide the twenty to thirty knives I hide in there. The belts move around with my chest so I can't stab myself by accident."

"And this," she tapped the elegant detail on the top of her chest in the photo."Is the top of my chest armour, so basically I'm vulnerable to only Kidd right now, I need to fix the next armour set I get to solve the problem with my protection."

"Why weren't you wearing your armour at Marineford?" Law asked, swallowing his food. Bepo and Penguin sat at the table. Bepo to Law's side and Penguin on Melody's other.

"Who said I wasn't wearing my armour?" she rose her brow at him, curious from his deduction.

"Wait," Penguin interrupted. "You were wearing your armour when Mihawk hit you? How didn't that kill you?"

She winced at the thought. "A bit of my devil-fruit powers..." she didn't want to talk about Rosa. "I teleported away from the attack, blocking as I did. But I wasn't quick enough."

"It's not your fault," Bepo said, eating his food with a bigger fork than the rest of them. "Mihawk if powerful, it's impressive you survived at all."

"Wait, you can teleport?" Shachi asked. "That's so cool."

"That's only half of it." she smiled at Shachi, earning a blush from him.

"I'm going to save those for a sparring match maybe." she smiled and continued to eat, her stomach was getting full from her eating, but it was relaxing to finally fill up and not have to worry about her next meal or her pain in her side eating at her.

Shachi and Penguin turned redder in her peripheral vision.

"What will my duties be aboard, doc?" she asked, looking up at Law who shot her an icy stare at the nickname.

"Up to you?" he shrugged and poked at the next bit of food. "What are your strengths?"

"When I'm not killing?" she shrugged. "Scouting, scavenging, pick-pocketing, bartering, social stealth like I said, eavesdropping and the basic womanly crap."

"Womanly crap?" Law raised a brow.

"Cooking, cleaning," she said bitterly. "I can't make a four-course five-star masterpiece or bleach scour everything; but I grew up in a house of six; three brothers. I've cooked plenty of big meals for everyone, and it's helped me taking care of myself. I helped our cook, Mario, on the Jackdaw."

Law smirked, looking impressed."Then you can pretty much filter everywhere but maintenance on the Polar Tang then huh?"

She smiled slyly at him; "Where ever you want me, Captain Law." she let the words drip with innuendo. She was sure this was the first time she called him Captain,

The table fell silent, Shachi and Penguin were gawking at the two, sharing a look like they were shocked she made an innuendo at the captain. Bepo was wide-eyed, his jaw clamped shut. Law, however, was glaring at her, his eyes cold but his cheeks burning with embarrassment.

"I refuse to hear you make any subtly vulgar remarks," Law said sternly and slowly as if controlling his every syllable. "Especially at me in front of the men."

"In your cabin it is, Captain Law." she chuckled as he turned redder, he had a death grip on his fork.

She saw a flicker in his eyes, as if he had a wicked thought, "You will be." he threatened. It sent a chill down her spine that rested in her stomach, making her almost pounce on him right there.

"Oh," she smirked, fishing him out of the bad sounding way he left that topic. "I'm not sleeping in your bed boss."

"The couch is free," he said, there was another flicker of something in his eyes. He probably had a wicked thought. "You either pick the bed or the couch, the bed is comfier with someone in it though."

"Isn't there a room you can empty for me?" she asked, the men at the table seemed to sober up a bit. "I don't want to invade your privacy."

"I don't fully trust you yet," Law admitted. "A few weeks ago you were working under another jolly roger. When you earn ours, you can sleep where you please."

"You asked me aboard," she said, incredulously at him.

"True," he admitted. "But because your power can prove useful to me. And you've allied yourself with an Emperor, it will prove helpful should we cross paths."

She shrugged, "Personal or in general?"

"Personal." he hissed a little at her forwardness, bitterly shovelling another forkful of food into his mouth.

"I won't pry," she said and turned to Penguin to give him a smile. "Good seeing you in a better setting, Penguin."

The man almost choked on his food, remembering the last time he saw her. She had been topless as Law was operating on her wound. He turned red.

"You remembered?" he coughed, his face red from his lack of oxygen and possibly from memory.

"Of course," she chuckled, finishing her food. "I heard a bit in the room while I was gassed, don't be so surprised. I did wake up, remember."

Penguin grinned stupidly, pulling his hat down a bit. Shachi elbowed Melody gently. "Oh, we heard," he said, eyeing Penguin. "Loudmouth couldn't help complementing you the past few days."

She smiled at the shy man, "Aww, that's flattering, Pen." she poked his cheek. "I hope you didn't physically draw them anything from memory."

He shook his head hurriedly, "I can only do stick figures." he waved his hands defensively. "I couldn't even try to-"

"I'm teasing," she chuckled. "Relax, if anyone can draw I'd want to compare with them."

"Compare how?" Bepo asked, leaning forward. "I draw maps."

"I draw people." she smiled leaning back into her seat. "I can remember faces well and recreate drawings for my old crew to look out for enemies that don't have wanted posters."

Law rose his brows, looking impressed. "That must come in handy."

"Cheaper than taking a photo and mass producing it." she shrugged. "La Volpe would help, my old mentor."

She took the back of her wanted poster and looked to Penguin, she immediately started sketching. The guys fell silent. Penguin was more simple natural than drawing Law would have been, less hair to worry about or eyes to focus on. After a couple minutes silence she had a rough sketch and set it in the centre of the table.

"Damn," Law mumbled, looking at the piece and then to Penguin. "It's spot on."

She looked back between the two, "Shit, I got his mouth too short." she grimaced at her piece."You have a wider smile than I gave you."

"This could also be really handy!" Bepo shouted leaning over the table to snatch the piece up before Shachi or Penguin could. "Having another person with a steady hand you could give me a bit of help with my maps!"

"You need it." Penguin snickered. "Your paws were not made for human pens."

"I know that!" Bepo scowled. "I can't find any that fit my hands yet!"

Melody leaned forward onto her elbows. "I would love to see your charts, Bepo." she fawned. "And helping would be nice too."

"Hush," Law said. "I need to announce to the crew the news."

"What news?" Penguin asked, apparently not catching on from the conversation they had been having.

Law stood, and tapped his sword, Kikoku, on the ground gently like a judge's gavel. She could feel his presence change. It was powerful and dangerous feeling. Everyone fell silent and turned to him, giving him their full attention.

"Everyone," Law smirked devilishly at them, like an animal about to slash at its prey. "We all know about the plans to spend another two weeks here. That hasn't changed." he gave a few men in the room a look. Melody counted the heads, there were around twenty men. Law continued. "You all know our guest, Melody Milan, I presume." he waved his hand at her, earning a few whistles and cat-calls from the men.

Before Law could say anything or stare them down, she did. Her eyes changed as she blinked, she glared out at the men like she would an angry animal that was charging at her. Silence fell again, everyone staring at her in shock. Everyone had felt her haki no doubt. She wasn't going to listen to them treat her like a piece of meat. She expected to give and receive respect here.

This glaring she had done as if they were her brothers making a rude remark, but with her haki, they took it as a threat. A few men slowly stood, getting into a fighting stance.

"Stand down, girls." Law barked, she could feel his haki now. It was reaching out to her surprise and almost relaxing her as it intimidated the men again to sit.

"Mel-ya," Law looked at her, she felt her chest constrict like he was giving her a comforting hug with his aura. She blinked and allowed her power to relax and subsided back into her.

Law turned back to the men who were looking between the two, eager to hear what was going on now. "Melody, as of today, is a Heart Pirate."

"What!?" shouted a few men. A couple almost fell over in shock, a few glared at her. "Why?!"

"How come?" asked Penguin, looking between the two.

"Easy," Law smirked. "She's a Whitebeard ally, Shank's ally and Creed Pirate ally, being a former crewmate."

"Why should we let an enemy join!?" shouted a man at the back.

"Connor.." Law sighed and facepalmed. "Melody..." he looked to her rubbing his face in frustration. "Obviously your haki isn't impressive enough..." he grinned wickedly at her as a thought crossed his mind. "Wanna show off?"

Melody grinned wickedly, picking up her knife next to her plate. An audible gasp was heard from a few men as she twirled it in her fingers. "Of course, Captain Law." Melody purred and locked eyes with Connor. She blinked and allowed her eagle vision to kick in, closing on Connor, he turned to gold and then red as she targeted him.

She dropped her knife on the floor and blinked, it went flying past Connor's left ear as she did from it teleporting from her hand to the opposite side of the room. It flung past everyone with such speed that it embedded into the kitchen doors, swinging them back and forth from the velocity.

Everyone sat stunned apart from Bepo and Law. Law was grinning wickedly, and trying not laugh at Connor's paralysed face. He was frozen with fear.

"S-so you can throw things..." he stuttered, obviously struggling to keep a brave face.

She eyed him and blinked when she finished blinking she could see the bench where she vanishes. She was stood behind Connor judging by the hair and hat he had on. Everyone but Law was still looking at where she had been seeing as her presence hadn't left the room. Law had a wide grin on his face. He looked like he was thoroughly enjoying himself.

She ran her hidden blade's vambrace she'd still had on along Connor's back, not unlocking the sharp end. He stilled, catching his breath.

"You're already dead." she smiled coldly at him.

His knees shook as he slowly sat, bringing everyone's attention to him. Everyone gasped or cried in shock at her.

"Captain," she bowed at Law. "I think the boy didn't see my wanted poster ever. Do you hoard the paper?"

"Everyone is welcome to it." he chuckled. "It's not my fault if they don't read."

She sauntered back to the table, and Shachi said loud enough for the quiet room to all hear. "Ghost of Death indeed."

She smirked as she pulled the knife from the kitchen doors. "I prefer it in Italian," she smiled. "It sounds sexier and makes men think they can kill me."

"La Fantasma Della Muerte?" Connor called out. "How is that sexy?"

She smirked and sat back down. "It makes me sound exotic." she chuckled. "The Marines find it pretty and have their guard down when someone shouts it Italian."

She rested her elbows on her knees; "Besides," she chuckled and eyed everyone in the room. "Wouldn't it be nice to catch the fuckers with the pants down."

A few men chuckled at Melody's slight innuendo. And she shrugged.

"You don't have to like me," she set her knife down. "Just know; I have brothers, and I know all the fucking tricks..." she eyed every man in the room one by one as she spoke. "I was the oldest so don't call me Lil' sis unless you want a black eye."

Law made a tsk sound at that.

"And..." she pressed on. "Respect is a two-way street. I don't expect it, but don't demand it if you haven't fucken earned it."


	7. Welcoming Tour

Melody had waited in her seat at the mess hall until it was just the group at her table left behind. She sighed and turned to Shachi.

"Think I spooked them?" she asked him, trying to sound more casual than concerned or hurt.

"A little," Shachi admitted, scratching the back of his head awkwardly. "You can't warm up to the crew if they're scared of you."

"I don't wanna be underestimated." she scowled at him. "I hate being treated like a girl or a dainty little lady, I never have been and don't plan on changing that."

Shachi swallowed and nodded, he looked a little intimidated by her words. She smiled gently at him, picking up her plate and taking it to the kitchen to wash. She added her dish to the stack Sam, and one of the other kitchen's chefs were cleaning.

"Thanks, guys," she smiled and pointed to the grand fridge nearby. "May I grab a drink?"

Sam nodded, not turning from his washing.

She heard mumbling low and far from her, coming from the mess hall. She closed her eyes and listened to the men as she grabbed a cup. None had remembered her saying she could eavesdrop, huh?

"-shut up," it was Bepo talking surprisingly, sounding defensive."She sounds like she's just gonna treat the guys like annoying brothers. Which I don't mind."

"But what did she mean," it was Penguin mumbling back. "About being treated like a lady or a girl?" No one answered so he continued. "It sounds like she's never had a good time from a guy-"

"I doubt it," Shachi interrupted. "She was all flirty and teasing through-out her medical quest-"

"That's not what I meant," Penguin raised his voice and then lowered it again, sounding a little sad. "You see how she basically threatened the crew not to cross her; she's used to backstabbers and lairs labelling men from the sounds of it..."

She stilled as she finished pouring her water, opening her eyes. Penguin wasn't dumb then. She'd been all too used to guys she got close to abandoning her, betraying her trust for a gag or downright breaking her heart and her courage also. Part of the reason she had run away from her town, a horrible break-up drove her to the only constant love she had left other than her family; the sea. She got along with men, don't get her wrong, but she hardly stayed friends with any.

She sighed happily at the thought, wondering if she should continue eavesdropping before she returned or just enter the room again. She resolved to listen a little more.

"-experienced some betrayal." it was Law speaking this time. "She's covering her own ass, if the guys take advantage of her, even such as betraying her trust, she probably would want to lash out or leave. Judging by the fact that she's at sea; leave might be the option she'd lay on. And I don't want that." he concluded sternly.

Melody headed to the door, looking out the window at the men, wondering how long they would talk about her. She smirked wondering who would notice her peeking at them first.

"Cause she's hot, captain?" Shachi asked, teasing his captain.

"You saw her," Law said, sounding overly defensive in Melody's opinion. Sounding mischievous as he continued. "She can take down some of us so silently; imagine using that for what I have in store."

"Is she going to help?" Penguin asked, not hiding his excitement in his voice. "It would be cool to watch how your powers could work together..."

"We'll see," Law said. "I want to see everyone spar with her after she heals more..."

His voice trailed off, and his eye flickered around, as if something captured his attention. He locked his gaze on her, she blushed in surprise. She was caught red-handed. She decided to exit the kitchen finally with her drink in hand. Trying to avoid Law's penetrating gaze, sipping her drink instead as the table turned to her.

"Got lost?" Shachi teased a little, eyeing her noticeably even with his sunglasses.

She locked eyes with Law, expecting him to give her away. His eyes were cold steel on her, but he didn't open his mouth.

"Wanted a little peace and quiet." she lied, smiling sweetly, she could almost hear Law's silent shout of 'No you weren't' in his head. The man slowly stood, bringing his plate to the kitchen.

"Well," Shachi smirked. "Pen, and I still need to show you the ship before lights out."

"Yea!" Penguin sat up. "You're going to love it, we swear."

"What about you?" Melody looked to Law who was headed out the mess hall. "Where are you off to?"

"My room," Law said, raising a brow. "I have some things to file away, and I need to talk to Bepo about the next Island we're charting for." He flicked his index invitingly at Bepo, who stood and headed out in front of the Captain out.

"I expect to see you in my room within twenty minutes, Mel." Law had a cocky smirk on his lips as if he was using a smooth line he expected to see her swoon with. He exited the room.

"I'll count the seconds, Captain." she cooed at him, seeing his blush as the door swung shut.

There was a bit of quiet after they had left, then Shachi cleared his throat. "You're playing with fire, Melody," he warned. "Captain will lose his shit if you keep teasing him."

"You call that teasing?" she raised a brow at him, challenging them to ask.

"What would you call that?" Penguin asked, his brows knit in confusion.

"Foreplay," she responded with a shrug of her shoulders.

It worked. Shachi and Penguin turned bright red, and Penguin stuttered out; "Then what would you consider, teasing?"

She smirked. They were falling into her trap, she didn't want to look too cruel to them. They seemed like genuine sweethearts.

"Saying that, and then watching you two squirm," she admitted, trying to hold back her laugh with her hand as Penguin turned redder and Shachi got offended.

"You little-" Shachi shouted, Melody, smirked.

"You guys are little perverts," she teased, earning a frown from Shachi. "As long as you don't get overly bitter about me teasing I think we'll get along-"

"Because we're perverts?" Penguin asked Shachi closed his eyes at let out an annoyed sigh.

"Awww," she teased. "I knew it."

Penguin turned red again and started waving his hands dramatically, protesting loudly. Melody just chuckled and put her hand over his mouth to shush him.

"Weren't we going for the grand tour?" she asked, looking at the two.

"Yea," Shachi nodded, standing up. "Sam can clean this up; you're going to love the rec room."

She rolled her eyes at the guys leaving their crap behind for the chef's to clean but didn't bother with shouting at them. They didn't need it. They had walked off side-by-side. Leaving her to wonder how to follow she decided to squeeze between them and looped her arm in each of theirs. It now looked like they were escorting her to dance or function. Both turned red, but only Shachi spoke up.

"Why?" he asked.

"I don't like being left out," she smiled genuinely at him. "Besides, you don't hate it."

She saw the pervert's eyes flicker to her cleavage even through his glasses.

"You know _I_ can still see where you peek, Shachi," she smirked using a sweetly threatening tone, pointing at his glasses.

His cheeks turned pink for the hundredth time and huffed a little as he turned around. Melody could feel Penguin laughing his butt off silently to her left.

They toured the fourth deck, which was mostly navigational and weaponry for the outside of the sub. It only had the secondary navigator, Eddie, at the desk looking over a chart waving at them. The third deck, under the main one, had storerooms and a containment cell. Two little prison cells for whoever they decided needed to remain alive.

The main deck had the meat; the kitchen, the mess, crew's bathrooms, which she wasn't allowed to, an observational room that also looked like a lounge, crew's quarters she wasn't allowed in and then the door at the opposite end of the ship that she hadn't bothered to think about.

"Ready?" the guys said together, smirking at her.

She rose a brow, they were making her suspicious, to say the least. It didn't help that she hadn't seen a soul since dinner. They pushed the door open to a loud roar of sound. Someone was whistling at her or them. It was the whole fucking crew shouting a boisterous; Welcome. She wished she had seen this with her haki, she was taking in the detail of the sub too much.

She felt herself inwardly drawback. Everyone had gathered in the rec room with a huge cheer. Law was visible, even though he was sitting at the back of the room, legs crossed and high up on the table in front of him. She drew her eyes from him to take in the place before the crew overwhelmed her.

There were televisions and pool tables, transponder snails and a radio with a few couches around the tv. It was homey and felt like a big man cave. Which was probably what they had had in mind while designing. She was suddenly overwhelmed in hugs and pats on the back. After accepting a few and returning some, she turned to Law.

"What's this about?" she asked, arms crossed. She was feeling embarrassed by the attention she was getting. It was comforting and nerve-racking all at once.

"Celebrating getting a new crewmate, Mel." he tilted his tall drink in toast to her, taking a sip. He had a cocky grin. "Everyone wanted to welcome you since they heard whispers about you joining up."

"Sorry," Bepo mumbled from behind her, giving her a pat on the shoulder in apology.

"It's fine, Bepo." she smiled and patted his paw before she smiled at Law. "How does a girl find a drink around here?"

Law smirked as a couple of the guys took that as an invitation to make one for her. She blushed and covered her mouth so she wouldn't laugh at their attention. Sam shoved his way through the guys, and she nodded to him. He lifted up a bottle of wine. She smirked widely and nodded.

"We're gonna get along swimmingly, Sam," she smirked and fought her way through the guys to grab the bottle. He laughed as he offered her a glass, and rose his brow when she shook her head.

A few men groaned and settled into their games, most of them splitting up to play pool. Snack and drinks were lining the wall she noticed, which made her smile. Sam was just giving her a save from the guys thankfully.

She made her way to Law's couch. "May I?" she smirked, raising a quizzical brow at him.

He nodded, sipping his drink, he seemed relaxed now that his men had dispersed into their games. He pointed to the pool table with a finger as she sat.

"Going to join them?" he asked, smiling.

"We'll see," she smiled as Bepo joined them with a mug of water from the smell of it. "Depends on how competitive I feel."

She looked around and then remembered Shachi and Penguin, who she couldn't spot.

"Where did my dates disappear to?" she smirked, seeing Law tense up at the word.

"They're grabbing you a welcoming gift." he sighed and rubbed his forehead. "They've been trying to get it perfect all day."

"What is it?" she smiled wickedly, leaning forward. "I don't need a gift, I'm just curious."

"You'll see," Law smiled. "They think you've earned it..."

She rose her brow as the two snaked their way through the pool tables with a box. She laughed at the looks of glee the guys were trying to contain.

"Here you go!" Penguin said, elbowing Shachi to hand it to her.

"Omph," Shachi hissed in pain as the elbow his stomach. "It's from all of us."

She slowly opened the box and gasped at the top of it. Beaming at her in what she now recognised as a clothing box, meant for tops or dresses; was the Heart Pirate's, Jolly Roger. The bright yellow was on a black back, low enough on it that it looked natural, but it was so it could be seen with the hood down, which was folded neatly above it. She slowly took it out of the box, taking a deep breath at the feel of the material. It was precisely the same feel as her assassin's uniform.

As she unfolded the hoodie her eyes widened in shock. It _was_ an assassin's robe. It came to about hip length, but she knew it could quickly cover her behind if she wanted it to. On the back was the crew's Jolly Roger and she slowly turned it over, it was perfect, it lacked her belts, however, which she would fix later. The chest was a perfect size too, and it had a tiny jolly roger there also on the left breast. She blushed brightly, feeling excited.

Without a word or look to the men she booked it out of the room. She headed up the stairs, sprinting. She wanted to put it on right away. When she was confident she was alone on the stairwell she yanked off her top and slid the slimming robe, it wasn't tight on her bandages, which left her, please. She almost squealed at how it felt, smooth and familiar on her skin. She had missed it.

She skipped back to the rec room and took a breath, adjusting it so everyone could see that she was wearing it. She pushed the door open, everyone immediately turned their heads. This time, however, she embraced it when got whoops of approval from Shachi and Penguin as everyone whistled or called out a "Hello!".

She locked eyes with Law, there was a look in his gaze when his eyes with met with hers. Approval; yes. But something else. She smirked as she neared and Shachi gripped her into a hug, being gentle on her wounded side.

Penguin smiled, and so did Bepo. Law, however, was still appraising her.

"Look good, Captain?" she smirked as she sat back down, opening her bottle of wine.

"Very," Law said softly, she could tell he was hiding the hoarseness of his voice.

She smiled at the sound and turned to the boys who were opening drinks to her side. "How did you get this?" she asked, turning her arm around to indicate she meant the robe.

"We asked La Volpe permission," Shachi said softly. "It's what I was up to when he was here. It was only allowed to dye and the patch added if you said you wanted to join. So when captain confirmed with me when went nuts to finish it."

"That was quick," she blinked in surprise, looking down to the Jolly Roger on her chest. "How come black?" she asked.

"My decision," Law smirked playfully from the opposite side of his drink. "I don't need you blending into the boys too much. It looks good on you though."

"I hope," she smirked. "I wear more black than any colour when I'm out of robes."

She didn't miss Law's cheeks turn red as he drank. Penguin laughed a bit; "You were just wearing some black, so we noticed."

She smiled at him and relaxed into her seat, she sipped her drink and felt the atmosphere of the room. It was relaxing and exciting.

As the night passed, she had wormed her way closer to Law as Shachi had started to fall asleep on her, much to Penguin's disappointment. Law had wrapped his arm around the back of the couch as if he was making a move on her. But his arm didn't move past that. Maybe he was just readying to smack Shachi if needed. Bepo had started talking to a huge man called Jean-Bart about some of the travel plans.

She started to pass out from the drinks herself.


	8. Back in Action

"Melody?"

A voice was sing-songing her name. She didn't want to open her eyes though. Her head ached.

"Mel-o-dy?"

Another voice was humming at her. She groaned in pain, that sound was louder.

"Wake up, sweetheart" mumbled another voice in her ear.

She opened her eyes at this voice. To find Law above her, smirking. She blushed and sat up. She looked around, taking in her surroundings with her head aching and mentally trying to shake off the sleep she was slipping from.

She had passed out on the couch from the looks of it. Everyone had already left the room. Or it was the next day. Everything had already been cleaned up, and the only remains of a party existing were the empty bowls by the bar in the room.

Hovering around her were Shachi and Bepo. Law was standing directly in front of her, now that she was awake. He had an amused grin on his face, as he looked down at her.

"Morning, sweetheart." Law had a huskiness to his voice. It must be morning then, she groaned at that, letting her hair out so she could re-tie it into something less dishevelled.

"Is it really morning already?" she wined, slowly sitting up. She could feel an ache in her neck and her back, she mentally cursed herself for passing out on the couch, which had been comfortable last night.

"Yea," Shachi smirked. "You a light-weight?"

"No," she chuckled and whined at the sound, rubbing her head. "I just had the one drink. I guess we all forgot I was on painkillers."

Law nodded, "No more drinking until you're better." he looked a little pissed with himself. "We were so wrapped up in celebration we forgot you just got out of a hospital bed last night."

She stood and cracked her neck, hearing the pop she felt her back relax a little.

"You fell asleep on the captain, by the way," Shachi smirked, eyeing the two.

"I'm sorry." Melody closed her eyes, pretending to be sore, silently avoiding the embarrassing idea. She had fallen asleep on her very attractive, very single captain. The crew was going to talk.

"It's fine," Law admitted, he gave her a weak smile.

"Yea," Shachi continued, grinning wickedly. "He slept here with you."

Melody swallowed hard, she did not want to make any eye contact with her captain now.

"Shachi, shut up." Law snapped. "I wasn't going to leave the only patient and woman aboard alone in here."

She bowed her head in shame. She was so embarrassed. They had slept together. Non sexually. What if she had a nightmare.

"I'm sorry, captain," she mumbled, avoiding his eyes. "I won't do it again."

She felt a hand on her chin, pulling her head up. His grey eyes were piercing hers, she could feel the tension in them.

"Next time try and fall asleep on a bed, hmm?" he gave her a pleading grin. "I have a ton of sore muscles from that. No doubt you do too."

She nodded. Law nodded to Bepo, and she felt a heavy, warm hand on her back. Bepo had laid his paw on her back.

Slowly she felt some pressure on her back as if he was pressing into it, trying to get it to crack. There was a sudden pop of pressure being released from her spine, and she gasped in pain. She exhaled and felt mobile again.

"T-thanks Bepo." she rolled her shoulders. "I'm going to grab some breakfast."

Law held out his hand to stop her. "Wait," she laid back into the couch a little. "How's your chest?"

She rested a hand on it gently. It didn't feel as sore.

"Still sore," she admitted. "I hope it doesn't hurt as bad as yesterday when I woke."

"Was it still as painful as when it was cut?" Law asked, fishing into his hoodie.

"Yea," she sighed at the thought. "A lot better though."

He finally fished out what he wanted, a painkiller bottle and knocked out two pills for her. "Take these," he said handing them to her. "Two more before bed tonight, no more drinking. And try to move around today, get your muscles working again."

She nodded and got up, he quirked a brow at her.

"I can't swallow dry." she scowled at him.

Law and Shachi turned red at those words, she got up and headed to the door. Walking to the mess hall. As she walked, she peeked at the clock. It was eight in the morning. She groaned at the thought. If she only had slept in a comfortable bed.

She pushed the doors open to the mess. A lot of the men had filtered out to do work on the ship or to head back onto Sabaody. Penguin was sitting at the table reading the paper. He was chuckling at an article, later on, he perked up and waved at the sight of her.

She waved back as she headed into the kitchen and poured herself a glass of water. Downing the two pills quickly, she hated the feeling of even her vitamins going down. She exited the room and then grabbed an egg and some bacon for her plate.

Law and Shachi had come to sit with Penguin. They didn't look hungry, however. They probably had let her sleep in and went to eat. She sat down to dig into her food, sighing at the warmth of the egg and the crispness of the bacon.

"...this afternoon." Law was saying. "Just a few stops, I need to grab some important things. It would be a hostel for all of the inconspicuous of us to go."

"We dressing down, captn'?" Shachi asked., gesturing at the matching boiler-suits. "Like how inconspicuous?"

"That's fine." Law shrugged. "We just can't have Jean Bart or Bepo..."

"He'd want to come anyway," Penguin said, a mouthful of cereal. "He says it gets stuffy on board."

"He can go for air," Law rolled his eyes. "He just can't come with us. You can though, Melody."

"Hmm?" she rose her brows, currently with a mouthful of an egg so she couldn't ask.

"We need someone to eavesdrop for us while we do business," Law smirked. "I could see you flexing _that_ skill yesterday."

She blushed and gulped her food. "I thought you'd keep that under wraps-"

"She was listening to us talking about her last night when she was getting water," Law admitted rushing out the words before she could protest more. "She heard our speculating and your praise of her."

Her two crewmates stared at her in shock. They looked personally offended and embarrassed.

"Why?" asked Shachi. "Why did you listen in?"

"'Cause she's hot, Captain?'" She mimicked Shachi's voice, earning a blush from him. She turned to Penguin. "'She's used to backstabbers and liars'..." she mimicked Penguin's voice next, he dropped his gaze in shame slightly. "Backstabbers and liars are right." she rubbed her forehead, feeling it ache a little. "I'm used to having to listen in every once in a while when voices are lowered. It's kept my crew and me alive."

"You don't have to worry about that here," Law said, leaning back a little. "I don't want you to take our word for it though. We'll prove it."

She nodded, sipping her water. "I just want to have my crew trust me first." she rubbed the back of her head, locking eyes with the two crewmembers of hers. "Don't mistrust me, guys. I might look meek, but I'll murder a fucker if it comes to it."

They swallowed, and she smiled sweetly. "That's a promise to the enemies we'll face, not you."

Penguin extended his hand, upwards, to her. An invitation. She set her hand in his gently, and he took her fingers lightly. She tensed a moment at the motion, but relaxed when he did nothing more. He smiled.

"We're gonna have your back, Mel." he grinned, she could see his eyes flash under the brim of his hat. "Just forgive a little pervy comment once in a while."

She laughed a little as he kissed her knuckles. "Alright, hot stuff." she laughed. "Just expect more teasing in return."

"Got it." he chuckled. "Alright Shachi." he released her hand and punched his friend in the arm. "Your turn, Casanova."

Shachi blushed a little and tilted his glasses down so she could see his dark eyes, fixing her with a smouldering stare. "Sweetheart, we're going to the biggest bro-friends of yours," he smirked a little and slid the glasses back into place. "Just don't think we won't try to win your heart every day."

Melody chuckled, holding her hands to her mouth. Trying to stifle the laugh escaping her.

"Your turn, captain," Shachi smirked.

Law smirked a little and leaned into her right ear. Whispering softly so the others couldn't hear.

"You get my heart racing like an epinephrine drip." he breathed, causing her to shiver and resist the urge to clear her throat. "I don't need to ask for your heart, mia cara, I'm content with giving you mine. If you'll accept."

She couldn't breathe. Law's scent was intoxicating. She couldn't think either, should she giggle and make the guys wonder. She couldn't think of a thing to say or do in response. It was like her brain was fried. She exhaled as he pulled away. He had a cocky grin on his face and a blush in his cheeks.

It was silent for a moment or two as he held her gaze. They were locked, she couldn't look away from him, and she doubted he wanted to look elsewhere either.

Shachi brought her back by clearing his throat, and Law turned to him.

"I think this bet is over," he said, tapping the table with his fingers, expectantly at his crewmates.

"What did you bet on?" she managed to get out.

"That one of us would leave you speechless," Penguin grumbled, throwing a few bills onto the table bitterly. "What did he say..?"

She smirked, "Nothing vulgar." she assured them. "But something I won't say."

She looked to the captain. "I'd rather fight for that, Captain Law," she smirked, using a playful tone as she locked eyes with him. "I want to see you squirm if you're up for the game?"

He quirked a brow. "I don't think I could manage that," he mumbled, looking at the ground. "Just take what you like, be a pirate."

She smiled and whispered in his ear barely a breath so the other two wouldn't hear; "I prefer being taken."

He turned red and cleared his throat, avoiding the gaze from his crewmates.

"I'll come ashore, Captain," she smirked, changing the subject for him. "Just let me freshen up before we go."

She stood, leaving her plate and headed to the door. She then thought of a perfect pick up line to rev up her captain.

"Oh, and Law?" she asked, he turned his head to her. He had gotten over his embarrassment already. She felt a wicked grin playing on her features. She cooed as she opened the door behind her. "You raise my dopamine levels."

She never saw a man look so angry and bashful before. It made her smirk with glee as she exited and headed back upstairs to the captain's cabin.

Finally having washed her face and brushed her hair, she threw on a fresh pair of jeans, panties and bra before throwing the new hoodie on. She audibly sighed with it on. The feeling reminded her of putting on a warm shirt. It was relaxing and comforting.

She pulled her hair into a quick braid as she exited the captain's quarters. She saw the three men waiting for her at the end of the deck by the open doors. The fresh breeze wiped at her clothing, threatening to undo her braid.

She finished tying it off once she reached the men and smiled at them. Law nodded at her, his nodachi relaxing on his shoulder.

"Ready," she said, adjusting her hidden blade under her hoodie.

It drew Law's eye, and he smirked darkly. "Bringing that in public, Mel?" he asked calmly. "What for?"

"You're doing business, right?" she asked, flicking the blade out and back in. "What if it goes horribly wrong? At worst I kill them, best; I get a hostage."

"I don't think it's necessary, but an extra weapon on hand might help," he smirked, looking out to the Archipelago. "Is your hood going to be up?"

She smirked, "Let me know when we get closer to the meeting place."

He nodded and looked to Shachi and Penguin, who were quietly waiting, leaning on the railing of the outer deck. They stood up a bit and nodded back. Neither seemed to have weapons at all.

Melody kept this in mind as they headed down the street. She stayed in their quiet little group, Law was taking the lead. Naturally, Penguin and Shachi at either side, she brought up the rear, close to Penguin. Melody looked around as they moved. She took in the scenery as they walked. She didn't get to join it the last couple of weeks. However, she now knew where every hospital to back-alley chop-shop was. She rolled her shoulders, feeling a tenseness in the air. She spoke softly so only their group could hear.

"Can I use my haki, Law?" she asked hesitantly. "I'm blind from potential ambushes without it."

He looked over his shoulder to her, as if checking her worried her express. He nodded. "We're one grove away now, so it wouldn't hurt."

She nodded and pulled up her hood. Once the fabric shadowed her eyes, she blinked, allowing her eagle vision to take over again. Law tensed a little as she did and she mumbled. "I've got us covered, Captain."

He visibly relaxed from her using his title. Continuing his stride to their meeting. She could see a few Marines in alleys looking at wanted posters and scouting the street. None of them had seen their group yet.

They finally reached grove number one. She looked around at the building that was still being repaired, and she winced at the thought of the bodies left there. How many pirates hadn't survived the Pacifista's? How many civilians had gotten in the crossfire of the Marines and the three supernova crews from weeks ago?

She tensed a little on the thought. She had been on the grove that day with her crew, but she chose to forget it. Having been to the New World and having to return to here to wait for a go from Whitebeard had been tough enough. Going back without her family would be just as tricky. She was going to miss what those who had visited the New World called Paradise.

"You've been to the New World?" Law asked, reading her mind, almost snapping her out of her thoughts. "How was it?"

She sighed, scratching the back of her head; "We lost a few people on the journey from here to Fishman Island..." she sniffed and held back the morbid thoughts. "The islands and waters were rougher than the rocks on Reverse Mountain."

"You took the rough waters there?" Shachi asked, gasping.

She nodded, realising he couldn't see she said; "Yes." she sighed. "I'll miss the company," she admitted.

Penguin wrapped an arm around her, smirking wickedly; "We promise to be the better company, my lady." He wiggled his eyebrows at her flirtatiously.

She fought back a laugh as they crossed a bridge and headed deeper into the grove. She felt the atmosphere immediately change and she tensed seeing Law's shoulders flex, everything else remaining fluid and relaxed.

She could see in a nearby building that Law was heading to that it was full of enemies.

" _L'espansione lampeggia,_ " she whispered, blinking. This power expanded her visible reach, allowing others to see like she did. It helped on recon missions with new recruits. Law stopped dead and turned back to her.

He was drinking in her features, she could tell even with the visibility change. Penguin and Shachi were still, watching the exchange unfold. She could see they were visibly uncomfortable, trying to rub the vision change from their eyes.

"What does gold mean?" Law softly and carefully asked.

"Target," she smiled. "Person of interest. Mostly personal interest."

He nodded and pointed at the door of the place he was headed for. "He's in there. One in the centre of the group."

She nodded and focused. The target looked like he was being interrogated. He was seated, with a few men around him, they were shouting and towering over the man.

"Take this off, Mel," Law said, waving his hands in front of his face, so she understood what he meant.

She nodded and did so. Law smirked at her, her eyes were still glowing, and she saw him smirk a little.

"Expansion blink?" Law asked, continuing for the door, opening it like it was his own home. Even though it looked like a heavily locked door.

Everyone in the room turned to Law, none of them had firearms, however. Law mumbled something under his breath as she entered the room, she saw a blue film expand the area. The men in the film looked to each other in confusion. Law swiped his sword through the air twice. She was sure they were going to feel the pain any moment.

"Just relax, boys," Law smirked, and he moved his hands around hypnotically. "I'm a doctor." There was a bit of gust of wind as the men in the room split apart like sliced vegetables. Still shouting and able to flail in worry. After the rustling settled down and the blue film left the men were nothing but shouting mangled up torsos, bodies and limbs.

"Get them out of my sight, Mel." Law turned to the trembling man in the chair, who had a broken bloodied nose and star sunglasses. "Their shouting will give me a headache."

She smirked and opened palms, she needed to touch whatever she was teleporting, unless she used to expand, and that would tire her out. She made a split decision to make quick work of it and mumbled.

" _L'espansione lampeggia,"_ she smirked darkly at the men as it covered their bodies, missing the man with sunglasses and her crew. After she was sure, every body part was covered, hearing screams of worry and cries. "It will be over, _bambini_." she took a deep breath, mustering her strength, focusing on a few groves away. " _Saltare!_ "

The men disappeared as if they were never there, only their weapons remained on the floor. She looked at them, looking for an excellent sturdy sword while Law sat in front of the man. She let her eagle vision go away, listening to their surrounding for anyone looking for the shouts.

"Disco is it?" Law asked, casually. Not waiting for an answer he pressed on. "How is Donflamingo?"


	9. Tension

The man called Disco was shaking in his fancy, tattered clothes as Law glared at him. Shachi went to the window, looking out it for anything suspicious. While Penguin stood behind Law, waiting for Disco to speak as well.

She was taken aback that Law was asking about Doflamingo, the Warlord. That asshole had a firm grip on a lot of different underworld crap, and she had seen first hand what that String-String fruit of his could do. She shuddered internally at the vision of her ally, Oars Junior, his leg completely split horizontally as clean as a slice through butter.

She turned back to the floor, rummaging around for a new weapon, finding a large, beautifully maintained scimitar, the hilt looked worn and shone. The blade was well cared for, the sheath for it was exotic in texture. She pulled the sword from the floor. It had a name on its hilt, the fading kanji read; Swan Song. She smiled and held it, moving it slowly in her hands. The weight was light enough to allow quick motions and was substantial enough to allow more devastating attacks. She slid the blade into her empty sheath.

"Cat got your tongue?" Law asked coldly after the certified man remained silent. "I just need to know what your last bit of information from him was...nothing else."

The silence stretched, Melody watched as Law continued to glare at the man. She saw her captain finally snap and the blue film cover the room again as Law mumbled "Room."

The man was trembling more than an earthquake would, he started shouting in fear, almost screaming; "I won't say!" he cried out. "I can't! He'll kill me."

"I'll kill you," Law breathed, reaching for his sword. The man dissolved into sobs.

"Boss?" Melody said softly, watching the man shaking uncontrollably. "May I?"

Law glared at her; there was animalistic, angry glint in his eyes. She kept his gaze, if he were telling her to fuck off he would have to verbalise it. He relaxed his grip on his sword and took a shuddering breath. He shot a dirty look at Disco as he stood, before walking back to the door a few paces, not tearing his eyes off the sobbing man.

Melody took a breath; she needed to present herself as the good cop in this scenario. Law had shaken the man up, and with his _room_ still encasing them he was intimidating the life out of the snivelling thin man.

She softened her gaze, letting her hood down, she would free her hair, but she knew this nut would crack soon. As she slid her hood off, she snuck the zipper of her hoodie down just a crack, so if the man were a pervert, he would soften up. She turned the chair Law was straddling so she could do the same. She crossed her wrists, relaxed, over the back of the chair and lowered her head so she could try and peal the man's gaze from the floor.

"Disco, is it?" she smiled cautiously. She waited for an answer.

He nodded frantically, not looking up.

"My name is Melanie," she lied to him, Law had only addressed her as 'Mel'. "What brings you Sabaody?"

Disco sniffed, "I work.." he choked and sniffed. "I worked, for Donquixote Doflamingo. I ran his Human Auctioning House."

"It's a shame," Melody cooed. "Business must have been booming until that pesky Strawhat came along."

Disco looked pissed and started shouting. "Do you have any idea how many berries I would have made on that sexy little mermaid!?" he clenched his fist. "That stupid little Strawhat brat came along and ruined everything! And when I called Doflamingo he laughed! THE BASTARD LAUGHED AT ME!"

The man was roaring now, his face red and long hair covering his face in wisps from his shaking furry. He took a deep breath and relaxed into his seat, breaking into a dry sob.

"Why did he laugh?" Melody asked, feigning intrigue. "Doesn't he want his business to succeed?" she pressed on.

Disco spat as he shouted, his voice breaking. "The ass said he doesn't want to work in slave trade anymore." the man covered his face. "'I only deal in 'smiles' now.'"

Melody could feel Law tense up on the other side of the room; she cooed at the interrogation subject.

"He didn't even want to save auction house?" she asked using a honey-sweetened tone. "Or you?" she tutted softly. "It's a shame, such a handsome man shouldn't have to rebuild by himself."

Disco's neck almost snapped as he wiped his head up, and his eyes locked onto her chest. Like a fish in a barrel, she thought.

"Uhh," the man sputtered. "I..."

"Did Doflamingo say anything else?" Law asked softly from the other side of the room, taking advantage of the perverts locked gaze. He neared Melody and rested his hand on her back as if keeping her still. He had let his _room_ technique dissolve again.

"No," Disco slowly mumbled, hypnotised. "Just hollered at me never to call him back. And hung up."

Melody looked up to Law, who was looking down at her. A satisfied, cocky grin on his face, when she scowled at him, he blushed a little and nodded his head to Disco. Pressing her on.

"Can you contact him for me, if I begged for you?" she purred.

"No," hissed Law he made another nodding gesture, poking with his sword. He then gave her a critical look, as if the man was terminally ill.

"Oh," she nodded and she stood to walk around the man, she hopped she'd have the body strength for this. She was going to strangle him until he passed out. The man was lanky enough and didn't look lean like Law or his men did. Barely any fight in him since the last beating he took from those thugs that had been in here

"I suppose I should reward you for being so cooperative." she cooed at Disco. The man swallowed hard, his cheeks flushing at her words.

She pulled at Disco's scarf, earning a brighter blush and him drooling a little. She walked around him and purred softly.

"Close your eyes, handsome," she smirked darkly at Law, once she was behind the man's back. She had Shachi and Penguin's attention too. Her crewmembers were watching, their eyes glued like the perverts had been, but Law was smirking darkly back, appraising her work as she moved.

When she had the scarf in her hands and off his neck, she pulled it taut, making a snapping sound that made the men in the room jump and Disco go "ooh".

She grimaced at the sound of the man, the old gross pervert. She draped the cloth around his neck again, she pulled close to his neck and quickly tugged the fabric back, trapping his windpipe.

She pulled back, placing her one-foot firm on the floor. The other on the chair as the man flailed, trying to tug at the scarf cutting off his air. She heard him choke and gasping for air as he thrashed, trying to move the chair so he could free himself. She twisted the scarf, refusing to let him have an inch to breathe.

He strained and flailed a hand, weakly and feebly to Law, as if begging for help before he slipped away. His hand dropped slowly as he lost consciousness. The moment he stopped struggling she relaxed her chokehold on the cloth.

"Fucking hell." breathed Shachi into the silence.

Melody looked to Shachi and smiled a little weakly. Penguin looked just as nervous. Law however stood and examined the body.

"Not dead." he determined. "Why?"

She shrugged. "You didn't give an order to kill, not a clear one at that." she threw the scarf on the body and re-zipped her sweater up. "Did you want him dead?"

Law shrugged. "No," he tapped his nodachi on the limp body like he was poking it. "He didn't do anything to me. I just need information about our friend. He wasn't high up enough to deserve killing."

Melody nodded, she wasn't going to ask about what they had been up to in front of the crew. She wouldn't have dared question her captain of her old crew in front of them unless she were positive someone would die from their decision.

She shrugged off the sluggish feeling that was consuming her now. She hadn't strangled anyone in a while, and it is one of the few physical activities she had done in a few weeks; it had drained her. Law seemed to notice and opened the cabinets of the room.

"What are you up to?" she grumbled, rubbing her shoulders, which were also starting to ache. She silently cursed her weakness.

"You need a pick-me-up." he stated and smirked at something he had found. He took it from the cabinet and lobed it to her.

She caught it and looked it over, it was just an average snack bar. She shrugged and peeled the wrapper off, taking a bite of it. She could immediately taste the furry of sugar it was packed with. She would have spat it out if she didn't need it.

"Is it expired?" Law asked at her disgusted expression, making a reach for the packaging.

"No," she pulled her hand from his. "I've just been slowly losing a liking to sweets and this is overly sweet."

"How can you casually eat a candy bar over an unconscious person?" Penguin asked incredulously. "Isn't it weird!?"

Melody shrugged and turned to Law who chuckled, his dark grin on his face. "There are worse things to do to an unwilling victim." he headed to the door, flicking his index finger as he walked, indicating them to follow.

The two men swallowed hard, a little unnerved by what Law had said, Melody, pulled her hood on and grasped both of their hands, dragging them after Law.

They slowly walked back to the sub, grabbing some food for the ship and heading into some clothes shops for her along the way. She had never needed more than her uniform and a few casual clothes. But Law kept insisting she gets herself some more outfits and live it up on the Polar Tang with them.

"Please," Law begged. "I can't have you in a hoodie and jeans all the time. The guys switch it up too when they aren't cleaning and even wear different shirts for when they're working on maitinence."

She sighed, feeling defeated already.

"I refuse to shop for underwear or any type of clothes with you guys!" she shouted waving them from the store. "I don't need any comments on my style or ANYTHING!" she scowled at Penguin when he gave her a blushed and pleading expression.

Law was also blushing angrily. "You still have an injury." he crossed his arms. "I can't let you into a change room, so you better get the right size. We'll be waiting outside."

She was fuming, how dare he treat her like a child. She was able until now to do just fine on her own. She wanted to start shouting at him that he wasn't her parent, but she bit back the heated response and marched back into the store.

She grabbed a few more sports bras, panties and shirts. Deciding on a few shorts and jeans. She then caught sight of a stunning piece.

A little black dress, perfect length for her legs by the looks of it. Green tint at the hem of the skirt, a cut that looked like it would cover her cleavage and shoulders too. She hated the strappy little tight numbers, but this one could flow and was fluid and had shoulder encompassing straps. She grabbed the size that fit her off a hanger and brought her now weighty purchase to the counter.

The sales associate behind the counter fawned over the dress and suggest she buy a 'cheap' necklace for it. She refused quickly and after she purchased her things exited the store, with more bags than she planned; thankfully only two.

"Oooh," Shachi smiled, extending a hand to help her. "Your bags, ma'am?"

"Not on your life." she laughed and glared a little. "You get to see my panties when I die."

Law smirked, "I hope you have a funeral planned." he looked behind her.

Penguin had snuck up behind her and was trying to get his hands on her other bag. She pulled them close to her chest.

"Back up." she sneered at them. "I don't need pervs touching my new things before I can try them on."

Penguin and Shachi deflated and returned to holding the bags with food. Law was very amused by this because he started laughing. He headed to their sub, just within sight of the store.

"What's so funny?" she asked as he started walking, they followed closely.

He looked back at her, a dark glint in his eyes.

"You asked for it." he then smiled. " _Room._ "

She immediately understood and ran towards her captain, prepared to kick him or cover whatever he grabbed. The thin film covered the whole area and she felt her bag leave her hand. She looked over he was several meters away, within arms reach of the sub, his hand clasped on her shopping bag.

She glared and blinked, in an instant, she was on top her captain. He toppled over, stunned that she had teleported on top of him. He gasped in shock as she tried to pin him and grab the bag. But he had already wormed a hand into the bag, and, by the tensing of the arm he had in the bag, had grabbed something already.

She shouted; "Don't please, Captian!"

He smirked at her, a bit of pink in his cheeks as he pulled the panties from the bag. She turned bright red at the one he had pulled out.

Of all the ones she had just bought his hand just happened to wrap around the one she never intended anyone but her to see. It was a pirate themed one. There were plenty of those in the shop, but this one had a different colour scheme; black and yellow.

On the front was a little skull and crossbones, generic and not looking like any Jolly Roger. But the black with a yellow paint splotched design. It looked like a pair worthy of their crew, which is why she picked it.

Law turned red himself and whispered huskily. "So," he smirked a little, it was cocky but he was not looking at her as he threw the panties back into the bag. "Making sure everyone you try to sleep with knows who's crew you belong to?"

She cleared her throat, tugging the bag from his hands. "I thought it was cute." she glared. "If you think it's an invitation to claim what it covers you're two steps back from that now."

He glared at her, she had been so loud and disrespectful with him she was surprised that he hadn't said anything yet or shouted back.

"Did you get a hold of them?" Shachi panted, finally have caught up. Penguin was still a bit behind, holding most of their shopping.

Melody eyes were locked on Law still or she would have glared at him. Law slowly pried his eyes from her to look at Shachi.

"No more dares, Shachi," Law said, heading up the gangplank onto the sub.

"But I thought I saw you holding something yello-" Shachi started.

Law glared at him, there was silence as she felt Law's strong presence angrily threatening Shachi without a single word being said. Shachi visibly stepped back and looked down, blushing and shifting his feet in shame.

"I'm sorry, Melody," Shachi mumbled. "I just wanted to peek, satisfy my curiosity."

Law continued into the sub, not looking back. Melody looked to Shachi finally. "You need to earn forgiveness," she sighed. "It's a little raw right now."

She gripped her bags and headed into the ship. When she reached the door to Law's room, she hesitated. She didn't know if she should go in if he were there, angry at her.

She slowly opened the door and peeked in. There was the sound of running water in the bathroom, Law was showering from the sounds of it. Possibly to avoid her for the time being.

She stuffed her purchases into her bag roughly, not wanted to be there long, but trying not to make a mess of the organised chaos she had in the backpack. The water turned off in the shower and she quickly got up and headed to the door.

As she was reaching the handle of the door, she heard him.

"Stay a moment," he mumbled from the bathroom door.

She turned to the voice and lost her response. Law was topless, a towel draped along his lower half. She felt her eyes lingering on his tattoos and snapped out of it as she headed back to sit on the couch. He headed to grab some clothes and disappeared behind a plain looking, black divider.

"Did you have to use a lot of force on that man?" Law asked casually from behind the divider.

She gulped as she saw the towel appear over the top the divider, mentally shaking the vision of a naked Law from her mind, she cleared her throat.

"I hate to admit it," she twiddled her thumbs and looked at her bag, to find something distracting. "But it did."

"Hmmm," Law mumbled, coming out from behind the divider with just his jeans on, slipping his hoodie on. "I suggest you soak your muscles tonight in a bath before bed, it will keep them from getting sore later tomorrow. Tomorrow morning we'll focus on muscle movement, make sure your previous range and flexibility are still there, without reopening the stitching. You'll have to be honest with me on that."

She nodded and he relaxed into the couch next to her.

"I'm sorry," he said, surprising her.

"Thank you for apologising," she relaxed next to him a bit. "But I know deep down you're not sorry at all."

His cheeks turned pink, "That's not true."

She smiled; "Captain likes peeping at my panties." she teased, earning an annoyed glare from him. "Were you surprised?"

He swallowed and looked down, avoid her gaze, "I expected you to own black everywhere." he mumbled.

"Oh," she smirked. "Just underwear and socks are colourful in my life, everything else can be black and blue or green."

Law swallowed and rest his arm on his forehead as he lay his head back. "Why do you have to tell me that?" he mumbled.

"That reminds me," she leaned forward to him. "How are my clothes getting washed? I can wash them myself if needed."

"Throw them with mine," he shrugged. "It'll be brought up after, no one goes peeking in my laundry."

"They will if they start seeing bright green and pinks in it." she raised a brow at him.

He swallowed hard and then smiled. "Bepo handles my laundry, so no, you'll be fine." he patted her head.

"Fine," she crossed her arms. "Then I sort it when it gets back."

"Let's make it a group project," Law smirked darkly. "Us two can go through our underwear together, you must be dying to see the colour of my boxers right now."

"Show you mine if you show me yours." she purred at him, earning a gulp and a tinge of red in his cheeks.

"N-now?" he asked.

"Yea," she smiled, pleased she was able to keep her captain speechless. "If you wanna see."

She stood and hooked her thumb into the band of her jeans, waiting for Law to look up. His eyes flicked to her and then down to her hand, he turned redder. Was he even trying to keep himself level headed?

She folded the band down so he could peep at the bright purple panties she had put on that morning, they were mysterious looking but she had never expected the look in Law's eyes as she showed him.

He was bitting his lower lip, gazing intently, a hungry look in his eye. He was taking deep, shaking breaths, as if he was holding back.

She smirked and refolded the pants back to their regular spot. He took a shuddering breath and pointed to the couch next to him. She sat down and fought the smile on her lips as he stood.

He was gazing into her eyes, still biting hard on his lower lip. He hesitated, the hungry look remaining there as he inched a bit of his band down for her to peep now. She was surprised to meet more flesh and wisps of hair from below instead of cloth. It suddenly struck her and she felt the blood rushing to her face faster than she could teleport.

Her captain had gone commando.


	10. Proving Loyalty

Melody couldn't keep the red from her cheeks as she turned away. Immediately regretting asking for a peep now.

She had been expecting to see black boxers or silken briefs, not nothing. She was squealing in her head perverted responses, that she probably wouldn't have the voice to seductively purr out. Her heart was racing in her ears. She fought to find her voice again and cleared her throat.

"Let's look at that later," she said and quickly added. "I-I mean the underwear..."

She could feel a crack in the atmosphere like something changed. She looked over to Law, who had sat down in a chair, shooting her a cocky smirk. He looked like he had won the exchange in his eyes. He definitely had, but she hadn't expected that at all and wasn't about to admit it.

"I agree," Law smirked, looking her over. His eyes lingered for a moment before he visually shook whatever thought from his head and said. "Did you actually buy any clothes for yourself?"

She smiled at the subject change and nodded; "Even some girly ones," she leaned into the couch, relaxing a bit. "Which makes me wonder; is there a reason only guys are on this ship?"

He chuckled; "I've extended the offer to some woman to join, but none have accepted yet." he nodded to her. "You're the first, Mel."

She felt her heart flutter, and she raised her brow at him.

"Why have the other ladies turned you down?" she asked.

"Well," Law pointedly looked around. "Being submerged underwater for days at a time with riled up men doesn't sound appealing to all the ladies in the world."

Melody almost laughed loudly, a snort escaped her though, as she brought a hand to her mouth.

"With such a charming bunch?" she teased. "And pirates too?"

He rolled his eyes, a smirk tugging at his mouth. "Yea," he shook his head. "I know, how could anyone resist us?"

She smiled a bit and looked him in the eyes from across the room. "So," she sat up. "What's the plan after we leave here?"

He blinked in surprise at the question; "You think we-"

"Oh," she smirked at him. "I know you have a plan. Did you think I'd forget? 'Imagine using her for what I have in store?'" she quoted, not bothering to mimic his monotone.

He paled quickly. "I suppose I tell you now before you get wise and keep listening in." he looked to the closed door to the hallway as if expecting to see someone or hear someone complaining. "We're taking down an underground broker; Joker."

Her ears almost rang as her head swam with memories of their brief time in the New World.

 _Ezio helmed the Jackdaw, as Melody scouted the shoreline with her telescope. They were on the coast of Dressrosa, under cover of a raging storm._

" _Are you positive?" La Volpe roared over the waves to Ezio, holding his hood down from the violent winds._

 _Ezio nodded as they neared the nearest dock. Maria took the helm, and we headed onto the land. Ezio's little sister would have no problem battling the waves. The group ashore consisted of Ezio, Melody, Rosa and Volpe._

 _Ezio had arranged a meeting face-to-face with Joker, who had contacted us for a few assassinations. Mostly government officials. Lately, it had been some_ _information gathering, that is what worried Volpe. This got Ezio's attention too._

 _All of the people they were gathering information were civilians and scientists or potential allies. Shortly after we'd collect the information they would have a hit sent out; civilians were getting murdered from our work. We never considered ourselves saints, but we weren't about to kill thousands of non-suspecting village and island folks. Ezio was confident it was from us, and we didn't need this on our consciences._

 _We were a block from the building we arranged our meeting in when Ezio stopped dead in his tracks and pointed to the rooftops._

 _We climbed up and watched the building of question with our haki. No one said a word. Melody had never met Doflamigo._ _She had seen his wanted poster and knew what he looked like._ _B_ _ut watching him using the String-String fruit on an uns_ _uspe_ _cting man and hearing him laughing about being the Joker to him,_ _i_ _t set our insides in ice._

 _Ezio immediately gestured to the ship and sent a letter to Doflamingo with our carrier pigeon. He refused to let anyone enter the building._

" _I had planned to fight him if he refused our resignation," Ezio explained as they ran frantically over the rooftops. "But I know I'm not strong enough to fight him, I could sense his presence from there. I've only met the bastardo once, and Altair was strong enough to get us out with just our lives."_

 _He shuddered as they rounded a corner, finally seeing the ship. They resolved to return to the first half of the grand line until they got stronger._

"I know that name," she said slowly, glaring at Law almost spitting out her words. "My old captain barely survived him."

"He's a strong man then," Law said carefully, he seemed to be weighing his response. "Have you met him?"

She looked up at Law, she wasn't sure if he was crazier if he did or didn't know who Joker was. She shook her head.

"No," she bit her tongue. "We did a job or two for him, nothing important, it got suspicious, so Ezio planned a meeting." she sighed at the memory. "Us seeing who Joker was from afar scared us from the New World. None of us were strong enough to tell him in person to sit on it."

Law took a deep steadying breath. "So now you know why I'm asking around about Doflamingo." he rubbed his forehead.

"Yeah," she breathed. "Why do you want to find him?"

"I want him dead," he said simply, looking to the door again. "I don't want to go beyond that right now. That's all the men know too."

"They all know who Joker is?" she asked, surprised.

"Yes," he smirked. "And now you know our goal are you ready to sail with us?"

She smirked and didn't hold back the dark glint that was flickering in her eyes. "I would happily be your aid while you vivisect him, Doctor Law."

Law blinked in surprise and grinned widely and wickedly. "We'll train you well for this. Hopefully, we can be strong enough for him."

She nodded and sighed deeply. "It's going to be tough, boss." she drummed her fingers on the couch. "Making alliances might be good for us."

Law smirked. "Took the words from my mouth. I have someone in mind."

"Oh?" she leaned forward. "Someone I should know?"

"Strawhat." Law smiled at her surprise. "He would be useful. If he recovers, that is."

"How was he?" she asked, remembering the last she saw of the man while her crew retreated. The limp and bloodied body being taken into the yellow submarine she was currently aboard. "Losing his brother must be tough. The Whitebeard pirates are still recovering from their losses."

"If he doesn't open up his wounds he'll recover no problem." Law kicked his feet up. "Emotionally that's up to him, I can't heal his heart."

Melody smiled and looked to Law, "That's what his crew are for."

Law turned to her, his brows knit in confusion. "His crew?"

"I don't know how you see your crew, but my old captain said one thing before that shook my soul." she sighed thinking about it. "Familia is in blood yes, but also in the brotherhood of your brothers and sisters on our ship. Love binds our order together. Love of other people, of cultures, of the world. Fighting for a common goal that instils hope keeps us bound together."

"You loved your crew?" he asked slowly. "Like nakama?"

"Closer than family." Melody explained. "I would protect the people of our village, give no quarter to our enemies. But if anyone tried to kill my crew or my blood relatives, fighting to the death is preferable."

Law looked at her through his tented fingers. "What about my crew?" he asked. "Do you love them?"

"I will." she smiled. Earning another surprised look from Law. "What's not to love?"

He tilted his head. "How did you prove your love to your order, your ship?"

She smiled, reminiscing her first Leap of Faith. Her first assassination target, it had been a bloody one. And a terrible escape before she got her devil-fruit.

"The same way I will show to you," she smiled. "If you'll allow it?"

"How?" he asked.

She thought about who would be a good target. The thought of the man they had interrogated that morning crossed her mind; what if he had Doflamingo contacts he could warn or if he informed Doflamingo himself through those communications on Sabaody. He was probably too cowardly to avoid to possibility of this plan being blamed on him for not saying anything.

"Killing Disco." she sighed. "He's not stupid, he'll warn Doflamingo however he can. He probably knows the other contacts in Sabaody to let the prick know. Little cowards crawl to the familiar monsters that protected them, even if they're thrown away."

"He'll think Doflamingo will bring him back?" Law asked. "I suppose even below being worth killing...you should...or a high reward bounty."

"Oh, he has a bounty no doubt. Where did you drop his body?" Melody asked, pulling her hood up and checking her hidden blade.

He thumbed his goatee thoughtfully. "Grove 5." he mused. "Bring me back a body part so I know it's him and preferably something of his; glasses or hat."

"Usable organ?" Melody asked, cracking her knuckles and checking the lace on her shoes.

"Sure," he smirked. "Can we watch?"

She smiled, liking the look on her captain's face, it was a mix of suppressed glee and some twisted dark amusement threatening with his eyes.

"Of course, captain." she bowed and headed from the sub. "See you in the square of Grove 5 in 30 minutes."

She marched from the ship, leaping from the dock she found the nearest bubble taxi and took it to grove 4. She wasn't dumb enough to get too close to the target.

Once she paid her fare and exited, she climbed the nearest building. Having a high vantage point she took a deep breath, taking in the sweet salty air.

It had been a while since she had a target to go after. It would take no time at all however to find him, and she would just have to wait for the crew to arrive. She used her haki to see him and ran over the rooftops to the gold figure on the next grove. Careful to keep her head down as she navigated the roofs and the roads.

She finally made it to the square of the grove he was in. The man was stumbling onto a bench, he slumped there and started to fall asleep. Melody's heartbeat seemed to slow as she watched the prey relaxing. She climbed the nearest building, the highest one in the square that had a bale of flowers below her, perfect leaping conditions she thought. She perched on the edge of the roof and watched Disco meters below who was catching his breath.

She watched out of her corner of her eye as Law and the crew, minus Bepo and Jean Bart, slowly filtered into the square. They gradually separated and took a street, blocking off all the exits for her target. She beamed at Law from her spot, he gave her a wary look from where she perched.

She slowly stood, taking in the surroundings of the grove. She let her eagle vision disappear and let out a long low whistle that sounded like a bird call. Most of the crew looked up to her, a few of the men nudged each other to get their attention.

She took a deep breath and leapt from her building, plummeting to the ground with increasing speed. If her hair were out it would be wiping her face, her skin was rushed with the fresh air. She turned mid-air, so she was no longer nose-diving, so her rear would collapse into the flowers below. She fell with a soft plop, sounding like a bag being thrown into it. She lay in the flowers a moment before the lady running the both left the merchandise, and she was free to go.

She saw Disco, who was walking from the square now to an alleyway, stumbling from whatever wounds he received from the men interrogating him beforehand. Easy prey.

She kept her head down as she neared the man and flicked her blade out. She neared, placing a hand on his back and stabbed him in the lower back an inch from his spine quickly before he could gasp in pain. She grabbed him before he could fall, holding him like she would drag a drunk, with one arm supporting him, the other holding his limp arm over her shoulders.

She pulled him to the little back alley letting his body rest against the wall. She slowly allowed him to slide to the ground, leaving a trail of blood on the wall behind. She looked either way of the alley for anyone peeking at her, satisfied she allowed her haki up and moved a dumpster so none could see her from either entrance to the alley.

Satisfied she flicked her blade open, pulling the cloth from the man's neck as proof for the crew. She pocketed it and dug into the man's shirt, popping the buttons open with the blade gently. She took a steadying breath, it had been a while since anyone had wanted proof of a kill like this before. She rolled up her sleeves.

After she exposed the right of the man's chest, she dug her knife into the chest carefully, slowly letting the blood leak from him more. When she was satisfied with the size of the wound she used her hands to pry the ribs apart, searching for the organ she sought. She found the softly thudding heart and took a steadying breath, slowly tugging at the dead man's bones as she held them apart for her. There were two sickening cracks; she could feel some weight disappear under her hands as if she had freed something from a firm grasp. She had broken his ribs.

She took another deep, calming breath. The next part would be hard. She slowly ran her sharp blade along the arteries around the heart. Severing the thing from Disco's chest slowly. The man was dead, but his heart was still trying to keep him alive, even as it was being torn from the man's chest. After a moment with the man's heart, it stopped beating.

She reached into her pocket for the scarf and placed the organ into it, the fabric instantly soaked in the man's blood. She grimaced at sight and teleported to the sub's operating theatre. Hurridly placing the organ in the fridge and scrubbing her hands quickly. She refused to be gone from the scene of the crime long.

When she returned, she closed the man's eyes, sliding his sunglasses down as she did. After defiling his body, she wished his spirit off. "Requiescat in pace."

Trying to calm from the adrenalin throbbing in her veins she unrolled her sleeves and exited the alley. She looked around for a moment, looking for anyone watching still or a familiar face and beelined for Shachi. She took him by the hand, smiling at him. Earning her a blush.

"Hey, handsome, been here long?" she cooed as she walked with him back to the ship.

"You know we're all here." Shachi rolled his eyes a bit as Penguin made his way over.

"How many could see me in the alleyway?" she asked the two as they walked back to the ship.

"No one dared look." Penguin shuddered. "What did you do?" he hissed as they walked, keeping next to Shachi.

"Got rid of a problem.." she shrugged. "If Law doesn't want to say then I'll have to wait for him to say I can tell you."

Penguin nodded, and the group continued in silence to the sub. As they exited the grove, they heard a loud scream and shouts of panic. Melody took a calming breath, glad her work was done.


	11. The Creed, The Maxim, the News

As they entered the submarine, Melody felt a hand grasp her wrist, she wiped around. It was Law, looking absolutely furious. Shachi let go of her like she was on fire and he and Penguin took a few steps back.

"That could have gone wrong in a billion ways," Law grumbled angrily, his eyes piercing hers. "You could have opened your stitches, could have teleported too slow, could have drawn someone's attention too soon-"

"I know what I'm doing, captain." she pulled her wrist from his grasp. "Besides I-"

"Don't get me started on that death leap either." Law angrily grits his teeth. "How did you not break every bone in your body!?"

She smiled and crossed her arms, looking at her captain. "That is called a Leap of Faith."

"What!?" he shouted. "Faith?"

"It shows our loyalty to our Creed, we learn it and how to fall perfectly for years before we try it," she stood firm. "It shows my enemies I do not fear death, for I am death and they should fear me."

"Loyalty..." Law mused. "What is your Creed anyway?"

"Maxim or _the_ Creed?" she asked as the Heart Pirates slowly filtered onto the sub, casting her glances or thumbs up.

Law gestured to his operating theatre, "Maxim first," he said, opening the door to the room.

Shachi and Penguin headed in, and she followed.

"Maxim will make you think me and my crew are crazy," she smirked and sat down on the nearest empty table as Penguin turned on the lights.

Law chuckled, opening the fridge and waving the bloodied scarf at her. "Try me."

She took a deep breath and said slowly hoping they knew the weight of her words; "Nothing is true, everything is permitted."

The men in the room were quiet as Law mused, heading to another fridge in the room with the bloody cloth.

"What does it mean?" he asked, placing the organ into a plastic bag and setting it in the freezer within the fridge he was in front of.

"Well," she thumbed her sweater's sleeve, thinking of the best words without quoting her mentor's directly. "It's a view of the world, really. How we should see it. 'Nothing is true.' Is to acknowledge that society can crumble at any moment, and we must lead our own civilisations. 'Everything is permitted.' Means we are responsible for what we do, we must deal with their consequences and their victories."

She took a steadying breath as the men slowly took chairs around the room, "The Jackdaw is its own nation, free of societies wants and biases. As is every pirate ship." she smirked. "While _I_ committed that murder, not you or your men; if it leads to his men hunting me than _I_ must deal with it. If it leads to our victory then I celebrate it; it's that simple."

"It's a strong Maxim." Shachi smiled politely. "Do you say it often?"

She nodded, "I need to remind myself that I don't live by the rules of the government, but that means I have to shoulder the burden of whatever I bring upon myself; having a crew who makes your enemies their own helps."

Penguin smirked; "Well you proved today that you-"

"What is _the_ Creed?" Law asked, holding a hand up to shut up Penguin.

"Oh," she sat up, preferring to spout the Creed, it was a lot less crazy sounding than the Maxim. "Three tenants of our people and the ship." she ticked them off on her fingers. "One; 'Stay your weapon from the flesh of the innocent.' No killing needlessly; we're precise killers, not butchers or murderers. So civilians don't get hurt." she glared at them as if threatening them to snort or laugh at that statement.

"Two; 'Hide in plain sight'," she smirked at the thought. "We hide in the crowds, in the local gangs, guards. The idea is that we're supposed to be supernatural-esque monsters. We materialise from nothing to our enemies, kill our target, and disappear into the crowd again. The next enemy that expects us coming will be wracked with fear before we're even on the island. Also, hiding gets us to heavily guarded targets quicker and safer."

"Three; 'Never compromise the brotherhood'." she sighed at the thought. "If we fail our duty or lose our target or get captured. We can never do or say anything that could tie us to our ship or our shipmates. If one of us gets captured then we rise to save them; but we accept death if captured, so most of us fight to the death instead of being thrown in jail."

Penguin swallowed hard. Shachi was staring at her as if he'd seen her for the first time, blinking rapidly and gawking. Law was giving her a grim expression.

"Other than the hiding thing..." Law thumbed his goatee. "Those are the rules aboard our ship. The Polar Tang is free of government crap. Don't kill anything we don't need to. Never bring trouble to your crewmembers unintentional or intentional, we expect it but don't need heaps of it."

She smiled, "Then we'll have no problems."

"Why the heart by the way?" Law asked, jabbing his thumb to the freezer.

"Huh?" she rubbed the top of her head. "Oh, because of Heart Pirates."

"We are called Heart Pirates because we steal hearts, Mel." he chuckled and smirked cockily. "I didn't think you'd catch on so quick."

Melody grinned darkly and leaned forward; "I imagine that your little operational devil-fruit can help with that, Captain."

There was a pregnant pause. Law looked stunned as if she had punched him square in the jaw. Someone audibly swallowed hard.

"How did you figure that?" Law asked slowly, she must have hit the nail on the head.

"I'm not stupid," Melody smirked and crossed her arms. "It would be...interesting to strike fear in the very souls of your enemies with that."

Law's jaw set angrily. A blue film slowly covered the room and Law punched his sword forward, not unseating it, nor hitting anything. She could feel a sensation in her chest as if someone was clenching her lungs in their hands. She was finding it hard to draw breath. Her heart was beating desperately in her chest.

Law smirked darkly and wheeled his chair up to her. His eyes raking her torso. He was threatening her.

"Hmm," he purred threateningly. "I could own your heart in the literal sense, Melody-ya. Would you let me?" he then chuckled, and she felt a squeeze in her chest near her left ribs. "Though I don't need permission, my love, it's already within my grasp."

Was she honestly blushing for him being so close? Or was it the knowledge that he was touching her? Touching her in ways no regular human could or should. Her head was swimming, thinking of his hands physically stroking and caressing her breasts. His devil-fruit allowed his hands to be so very teasingly close. She shouldn't be thinking of breath-takingly sinful things with her breath shortened already.

The film slowly faded away and she felt the sensation disappear entirely. She felt weak and tired as she gasped for air. She wanted to collapse to the floor, but she knew everything was still where it belonged, still feeling the rapid thudding in her left side.

"Don't joke about my powers, Melody-ya." Law leaned back in his chair. "I don't intend to take anything I don't need. And you're ruining the fun of seeing the fear in your eyes when I take a beating heart in my hands."

"A beating heart is one thing." she could feel herself shaking. "One held by a devil-fruit is another."

Law smirked and leaned into her ear, almost sitting up in his chair. "You loved that, huh?" he asked breathily, making her hair stand on end on her neck. "Loved me touching you like that, Mel?"

She blushed deeply, praying that the other men in the room couldn't see her embarrassment.

"I could have held that," he smirked and whispered on her neck, making her hair stand on end. " _Pulsating_ little organ in my hands." she could hear the smile in his voice. "Show the boys your shame, that adorable red heart that you'd give to us willingly."

She wanted to scream from the heat he was creating in her stomach and her crotch. Why were such a frightful sight and thought making her feel so perverted and submissive? Submissive was the word that worried her. She would gladly have fought to the death with these men, and flirt with them. But give them her love? That wouldn't happen so soon.

"I can't give you my love yet." she managed to choke out, ashamed that her voice was low and shaky.

"Yes," Law continued to whisper. "Let it draw out until it's at its _peak._ "

"Captain, you'll have to romance me first" she pulled away. "I think I need to go sleep." she lied, looking for a good excuse. "I haven't worked for a while, so my body needs a rest."

She didn't miss the tinge of red on Law's cheeks. "Of course." he cleared his throat. "Sleep in my bed for now. I need to go check some charts with Bepo."

He stood and gestured the guys to leave. "Alright, the class is over, men." he opened the door. "You guys have work to do too."

She couldn't sleep well on the couch. But she had, only woken up by the sound of something crashing outside the door.

She leapt to the door to find Bepo faceplanted into the ground, thanks to Penguin from the looks of it.

"Sorry, buddy." Penguin kept saying. "I told you I just mopped that way, I can't have you dirtying the floors."

"But," Bepo looked to the ground. "Captn wants Melody to join us for dinner."

"Dinner?" Melody asked from her end of the hall, grumbling internally. "Is it that late?"

"Oh, you're awake." Bepo grinned. "Yea, it's almost done, we've been plotting a course all afternoon, the day kinda disappeared on us."

"Hmm." Melody rolled her shoulders, she couldn't remember when she ate last, but she purposefully blinked and teleported over to them. "Alright then, to food."

Penguin blinked rapidly in shock. "Not going to get used to that..."

She couldn't help but laugh as they headed downstairs to the mess.

"It seems really useful." Bepo mused. "Do you use it often in battle?"

"I normally have one opponent," she shrugged and undid her hair, fixing it so it was less messy and pulling it into a ponytail again. "If I dealt with waves of marines and pirates like you guys I'd tire fast."

"No endurance?" Penguin asked curiously, a little surprise in his tone.

"When you're sent after one target at a time," she hummed thoughtfully. "There's really no need."

"We'll work on that," Penguin smirked happily. "Captn' says that Sachi and I are going to team up with you for sparing when your wounds heal."

"Excellent," Melody smirked back darkly. "I haven't used my dirty tricks in a long while and want to see if they're rusty at all."

Penguin swallowed hard, pulling his hat down a bit to hide the blush hitting his cheeks.

"Easy," Bepo warned as they neared the mess. "Pen, Shachi, Jean Bart and I are the main fighters on the crew. So don't underestimate them."

"I won't," Melody stretched a little, cracking out a sore spot from sleeping on the couch. "I'm not cocky, I'll admit if I'm out of my league, considering you're all out of my weight class."

Bepo chuckled as they opened the door, some of the crew had already filtered in and were sitting, thankfully no one was lined up for food. Penguin ran ahead to grab a plate and fill it.

Melody got a few stares and whispers here and there, but most conversations continued as she passed to grab her food. Once her plate was laden with some steak, veggies and had a glass of water she walked to the table with Penguin; Shachi and Law were already seated, with Shachi speaking animatedly.

"-can't believe the guts that kid has!" Shachi sat down, rolled up newspaper in hand, smacking it. "I read the whole article, and I can't figure out why he did it."

"Who?" Melody asked as she sat across from Law, who smiled at her for a moment. She took to sipping her drink.

"Strawhat," Penguin explained briefly. "He returned to Marineford."

"What?" Melody gasped and almost choked on her water. "Hand it over!" she snatched the paper from Shachi and opened the front page.

Under the title was Strawhat pictured, looking much better but still bandaged, outside the rubble of Marineford. He had his head bowed and his hat off, covering his heart in respect. She glared at the tattoo on his arm, she'd never seen that before. Their battle side-by-side had been brief, but she was pretty observant and hadn't seen it out there.

"Law...?" she asked thoughtfully, scanning the article.

"Hmm?" he mumbled, looking up from his food.

"You operated and worked on Luffy..." she set the paper down. "He didn't seem the type to tattoo himself or own a tattoo did he?"

Law looked at the paper and chuckled. "He's sending a message to someone then?" he looked over Luffy's arm in the picture. "Who for? And is it important?"

"I don't expect to hear from them for a while..." she looked at the Y on his arm. "Three days is crossed out and now shows two years..." she smirked. "It's for his crew."

"Hmm," Law hummed thoughtfully. "That takes working together off the table for now...if it even returns at all."

"Yes," she thought. "But consider; the Strawhats are gone, for now, that's one less player on the field that can get in the way of our progress."

"Maybe," Law smirked. "At least we know now so the boys can stop getting their panties in a bunch over it."

"My _boxers_ are fine..." Shachi grumbled, earning a laugh from his friend and more teasing as Melody pondered the paper.

Why now? And would they ever return to the sea?


	12. Sleeping in a Bed

The dreaded planning for that night came. Time to actually sleep in a bed. Law had insisted she sleep in his, which made her stomach flutter with butterflies.

"Head up ahead of me and take that bath we talked about, Mel," Law said, stacking some of the dirty plates up so they could be brought to the kitchen. "You'll regret it in the morning if you don't."

She grimaced at the thought of an even more painful back tomorrow morning and nodded, pushing away from the table.

"Lemme help you." Shachi stood up and smirked, his glasses hiding the mischievous glint he likely had in his eye.

"You'll be free from helping when I reach Captain's quarters." she snorted at his look of disappointment. "I'm not letting you anywhere near the bathroom."

"Bepo, go with them." Law rolled his eyes, having Penguin help with the plates and utensils. "I don't want anything broken from Mel making make-shift weapons for Shachi."

"How'd yo-" Melody slowly asked,

"Just a guess." Law smiled and headed out for the push doors.

"Let's get going..." Bepo said, poking his head to the door.

Melody smiled and linked her arm on Shachi's, "You guys can keep away the perverts." she chuckled and turned to Bepo. "And you can keep away the Shachi."

Bepo laughed, it was warm and low, a little rumbling too. It made Melody feel safe.

"Shut up," Shachi shouted. "I'm not going to peek on you."

"Sure you won't." Melody laughed and hugged Shachi's arm to her chest, seeing his ears go red.

They reached the doors and Melody smirked, pushing Shachi back and locking the door.

"Hey!" Shachi shouted and knocked. "You really don't trust me?"

"Not yet." Melody giggled. "You'll earn it, bud."

"What about the Captain getting in?" he wined dramatically.

"He can teleport too..." Bepo said softly.

"Stop it!" Shachi shouted and then grumbled. "You ruined it."

Melody kept giggling as she opened her bag, grabbing her clothes and her toiletry bag. She headed to the bathroom to run the water, filling it with hot water.

She brought her things to the bathroom and locked that door too.

Finally feeling alone she stripped and opened her toiletry bag, inside were essential oils and salts; a birthday gift from Maria on the Jackdaw. They were meant to heighten senses and de-stress. She had used them after bad fights or taxing missions. It always made her forget the guilt, but remember the faces and names.

She took a deep breath and poured a handful of the salts into the tub, praying Law wouldn't bitch about it. She then used the dropper on the oil to allow a few droplets into the running water. Satisfied with the height of the water she slowly stepped in, wincing a little as the warm water touched her tender skin around her stitches.

She sighed deeply as the hot scented water made her feel like she was melting into a pool of warm wax. She lay there a while, feeling her body warm up, hearing the sounds of the water moving in the pipes on the sub. Listening for the comforting hum of the men talking outside the Captain's room, but not daring to use her haki to eavesdrop.

Finally after feeling warm enough she grabbed the soap from her bag and used it to clean up, careful not to soap up her hair. She gingerly cleaned her stitches, giggling at Law's name stitched there.

After cleaning her hair, she stood up and drained the tub, using the shower head to rinse off any soap leftover. She towelled off quickly and pulled her hair into a bun. She used some moisturiser and then dressed up again, she had opted for a t-shirt and pyjama shorts. She usually slept nude, but she didn't plan on sleeping next to the captain naked.

She gathered her things up and exited the bathroom to find the men sitting around on the couch, having a debate of sorts.

"I think summer island," Penguin shouted back at Shachi, his fists on the arm of the sofa.

"Winter!" Bepo shrugged.

"Spring!" Shachi shouted back.

"Shut up," Melody mumbled, earning their attention. She threw her dirty clothes and bag back into her belongings. "What's the bitching about?"

Law rolled his eyes, turning to her; "They're betting and bitching about the next island's weather."

Melody rolled her eyes in turn. "Wow," she smirked. "Can't just be surprised when we reach there? Are you guys that bored?"

"Yes." Penguin and Shachi chorused, arms crossed defiantly. It gave Melody a painful nostalgic feeling of her old friend at home in the North Blue; Samantha. She had been super close to her, they were able to even read each other's minds and thoughts with a look and know exactly when the other needed a laugh or cry. Penguin and Shachi reminded her of that so clearly.

She sighed with the weight of that memory and sat down next to Bepo, who was on the floor, lounging on his side.

"I bet, fall," she smirked playfully, raising a brow at them.

"Fall?" Penguin thumbed his chin. "Why?"

"Because there are enough summer islands around." she shrugged. "I miss the warm colours and the hot drinks back home. So a little bit of fall will give me some relaxation I need after a goddamned war."

Shachi smiled and said in a matter-of-fact tone, "You'll _warm_ up to the Polar Tang in no time, Mel." he leaned back in his seat, grabbing his drink.

She nodded and leaned onto Bepo, he was warm and relaxing. He chuckled softly which startled her a little. She forgot he was a Mink, not a pet.

"Sorry," she sat back up.

"No," he shrugged. "It's fine, Captain does it too."

"How come the bear gets the chick?" Penguin grumbled, crossing his arms

Melody glared playfully.

"Because that chick is tired, no one is getting anything," she spoke sternly. " _And_ this chick has a name...boy."

"Hey," Penguin frowned. "I'm older than you! I'm twenty-six."

She laughed and rolled her eyes. "You can act it once in a while.."

"Ooooh." Shachi snorted and wiggled his finger at Penguin tauntingly.

"You're no better," Melody laughed.

"We're pirates.." Shachi shrugged as if she had commented on the weather. "Captains younger than us, and he acts more mature for good measure. Age is just a number."

"Maybe.." Law droned and gave the group a dark smirk. "Melody-ya can teach you two a bit of manners in between sparing."

Penguin swallowed hard, shooting Shachi a glance.

"Maybe..." she hummed thoughtfully. "Do they have to willingly or do I have to force them?"

"It's an order." Law smiled, setting his sword down before sitting up and heading to the bathroom.

"Really?" Shachi grumbled.

"Yes..." Law rubbed his forehead and sighed deeply. "End of discussion."

Shachi didn't say anything else and nodded. If he was upset with the order, he didn't show it. The table fell silent before Law spoke up again.

"You guys should go now," he stretched. "I'm ready to turn in."

They slowly stood up. Melody stayed seated, wishing she could go too as they mumbled 'goodnight's, her stomach doing flips. The door closed with finality, and she was left in the room with Law.

"Ready for bed?" Law turned his head to her, a small towel in hand.

"I suppose..." she mumbled, not making eye contact. "I'm not very tired, just sore."

She could hear water running from the sink in the bathroom, he hadn't shut the door.

"Did you rinse your wound a bit?" he asked. "Is it still tender?"

"Yes," she sat up and headed to bed, sitting on the top of it. "Yes, to both. The cut itself is still very red, but the skin around it isn't as irritated looking."

"That's good." he came out, toothbrush in hand. "I'm not a dentist, so you should brush before bed."

"Oh right," she stood and headed to her bag, grabbing her toothbrush for herself.

"You can put your things around the room," he sighed, the sound of his toothbrush clinking in the sink as he disappeared back into the bathroom.

"I..." she swallowed, thinking about staying in his room. "Don't want to overstay my welcome, Captain."

He laughed softly, "I don't think that's possible," there was a long pause. "My dear."

"Excuse me?" she stopped outside of the door, his cheeks were a little pink.

"I'm smitten." he looked up at her, his eyes were fiery. "If you weren't a shipmate I'd ask you to my bed in another way. If you were to ask, I wouldn't refuse a crewmembers request."

She bit a giggle back.

"Law..." she took a deep sigh and pulled herself together. "If I want to sleep with you...like that...then you have to make me romantically interested. Not sexually."

"Romantically?" he parroted back. "Why?"

She raised her brow at him, squeezing some toothpaste onto her brush. "I don't sleep with people that I just think are hot.." she snorted a little. "I have a little class; besides..." she rubbed her back of her neck. "If it's not romantic too then, it's just physical, and I prefer the physical releases of adrenalin with my assassinations."

"Is that what you tell you suitors?" he leaned into her personal space as she made to brush her teeth. "Or yourself?"

She almost snorted toothpaste, brushing her teeth and spitting a little out into the sink.

"My suitors the last part," she smirked. "I'll stick to my guns though; I'll only sleep with people that want to be with me for more than a night or a week or even a year. If someone wants in, they stay for the long haul or not at all."

"The same tireless sex night after night." Law rolled his eyes, hanging his towel up. "Sounds dull."

"Not at all," Melody smirked wider. "Having someone comforting, who knows what you like and you don't have to guess what they want, you can try new things with no problem, you can be upfront with things that you fantasise about." she sighed and brushed a little more. "Having a chat instead of sex when you need it helps too. Casual fucks don't stick around for cuddling either."

"So you're a cuddlier?" Law chuckled. "That's cute."

She finished brushing and spat again. Rinsing her mouth quickly with a cupped hand, before drying her mouth with her back of her head.

"You didn't really answer the unasked question." she smiled, raising her eyebrows questioningly at him. Her stomach was doing flips as she gathered her courage. "Did you want to go for a romantic route?"

To say Law was stunned would have been an understatement. His brows knit together in confusion and a scowl. His eyes narrowed at her, as if he was trying to re-read her lips.

"Are..." he shook his head. "Are you asking me out?"

She rolled her eyes, she was. Her stomach couldn't stop curdling and swirling around.

"Yes, Law." she swallowed and sighed, looking up at him. "But, I'm more-or-less asking if you're interested in that way...the long haul. Not hit it and quit it."

His cheeks turned red again, he hadn't blushed up till this point.

"I'll..." he swallowed dryly. "I'll have to think about it."

She didn't know how to respond, she hadn't been shut down. But Law obviously thought her worth it if he was thinking about it.

"Okay," she pushed past him and headed to plop on the couch. "Goodnight, doc."

He seemed to snap out of it.

"Nope." he snapped his fingers at her. "Off the couch, we're in my bed remember."

"No way I'm sleeping next to you after that bombshell." she snorted.

"Room." he sighed his blue film from his devil-fruit power covering the area and her. "Shambles." She was suddenly on top of the bed as if she had teleported herself there. Law was glaring at her playfully from the bathroom doorway.

"Stay there and just sleep." he headed to his side of the bed to grab some clothes to change. The blue film from his power disappearing.

"I doubt I will." she rolled her eyes and wormed her way under the covers. "I normally don't sleep with any company."

"I thought you said you liked cuddling?" he teased as he headed to the bathroom, shutting the door. "Don't you sleep after?"

She snorted and tried to hide the blush on her face that was rising from the relaxing scent of Law on his bedsheets.

"I've never shared a bed with anyone like this, or intimately," she admitted.

"So all that flirting is a front?" he asked, heading out of the bathroom again, this time in a plain black tee and track pants.

She held back a giggle.

"Oh, I know my stuff," she smiled. "Just because I don't sleep with everything that has a heartbeat doesn't mean I don't know my way around a man."

"Alright, alright." he shrugged and shimmed into his side of the bed. "So you're a romantic and a heartless tease..." he propped himself up on his elbow, turned to her using a mischievous tone of voice. "Anything else I should know before I decide if I want to bind my heart and soul to you?"

She thought a moment, "Murderess, romantic, tease, heartless, artistic, sisterly and loyal." she shrugged feeling a little like she was under a microscope. "I don't expect a response tonight, Law."

He let out a soft, airy sigh, looking up at the ceiling.

"I wasn't expecting you to be a committed woman like that." he chuckled. "But I should have assumed so; being a girl devoted to a style of living."

She didn't know to respond. Law had been so kind and welcoming to her, was it rare for him to extend such hospitality? She made a mental note to ask Bepo or Penguin.

"Are you uncomfortable?" he asked after much silence.

"No." she admitted, suddenly realising how hot she was from the weight of their conversation and all the clothes she had on. "A little."

"I'm sorry," he mumbled and slowly made to sit up.

"It's not from sleeping next to you," she admitted again. "I..."

"You what?" he asked.

She swallowed her pride, hoping that Law wouldn't tease her or bother her.

"I normally sleep nude." she blushed a little. She had never been bothered by this with her Brotherhood. Most of the crew slept nude on the hotter islands anyways, and fraternisation was strictly forbidden unless the coupling was approved by the Grand Master Assassin back in Masyaf, so no sexual tension lasted. It's hard to be attracted to people you call brother or sister.

"That explains it." his tone was light and airy. "Your skin is healthier looking than most of the sea dwellers I've vivisected, and when I took your blood; your hormones were all balanced with healthy amounts of dopamine and cortisol."

She blinked and looked him over.

"I never feel stressed or like I need to overwork myself," she blushed more, hoping her words would help explain. "I also haven't had bad acne in years or any anxiety, and I can cool off faster in warmer climates."

"Basically you're cooler and more level-headed." he chuckled. "Okay, you can strip."

She could feel herself swallowing her tongue in fear.

"I-I don't know if you'd be comfortable-"

"I don't mind it." he chuckled, and she could hear him rustling under the covers. "Besides, it will help us build oxytocin."

"Sorry." she blinked, stunned by the tattooed torso she was given a show of as he practically ripped his top off.

"It's a hormone released with skin contact, it helps with bonding." he chuckled. "We could cuddle naked, and oxytocin levels will just skyrocket."

She could feel her cheeks burn, that meant he was lying nude next to her.

"Um-umm." she stammered. "I'm perfectly fine wearing clothes until we find me a bed."

"Strip," Law demanded, he then added with a firm, professional tone. "Doctor's and captain's orders."

She slowly pulled off her top and then shimmied her bottoms off, kicking them off the bed. She was burning up, tensed from the idea of Law looking her over.

"There." he smiled and rolled over, showing her his back. "Now, get some sleep, Melody-ya."

She was stunned; he was allowing her to sleep nude for her comfort? It was a terribly odd but lovely gesture. She appreciated it and could feel her heart jump happily as she turned away too.

After a tense while, she could hear his breathing steady slightly. She allowed herself to lull to sleep.


	13. Morning After

"Sleepy-head are you going to get up soon?" a soft voice was cooing, a little of a tired crack in the sound.

Her eyes were heavier than lead. She was so comfortably warm and the bed under her so soft on her bare skin that she didn't want to move.

"Don't you want some eggs?" it was Law, trying to sound like he was cooing, but his voice was so gravelly from just waking up that it seemed like he was trying to turn her on.

"Let me sleep a little longer," she mumbled, gripping the blankets.

"Okay then," she heard him heading to the far end of the room. "But if I end up downstairs before you the crew will talk."

She snapped out of it. Like hearing a loud alarm she jumped up, dragging the blanket to her bag to grab clothes.

Law chuckled, he was already wearing his pants, looking for a top in the wardrobe.

"Not funny," she grumbled and grabbed her clothes, teleporting into the bathroom, leaving the blanket behind.

"Hey," he groaned. "Don't leave that on the floor."

She blushed and locked the door to the bathroom, focusing on getting dressed. She used the toilet, washed her hands and face before opening the door.

"Melody-ya," Law grumbled making the bed. "I expect you to help to tidy up. I have meetings in here, and I can't have it look like we've been fooling around."

She glared at his tone a little, heading to the floor to pick up her clothes he had her take off last night. She avoided eye-contact, trying not to blush. Nothing had happened, but she felt like she should still be embarrassed by being in such a vulnerable unarmed position next to her captain, next to the man she was falling for.

"I don't intend anything to look like a mess, boss." she grabbed her bag. "Should I tuck these items in the wardrobe?"

"Sure." he chuckled. "You're free to throw your dirty clothes in the laundry too."

"Are you sure?" she started hanging her robes up in the wardrobe, opposite her captain's hoodies and one coat. She tried not to over-think what she was up to.

"Go ahead, Mel," he said gently, he was drying his face from the bathroom door. It looked like he had trimmed his goatee.

"Okay," she blushed and continued putting her things away, he headed to his desk. "I'll be done soon."

She decided to secure her vambrace on, even if she wasn't planning on fighting it would be nice to be armed for anything that might happen. After she was done, she threw her bag with her weapons in the wardrobe and headed out.

She was downstairs in a moment, as she slid down one of the ladders to the floor below. Feeling a little sensitive where the stitches were but nothing else from exerting herself.

She entered the mess and was surprised only to find Shachi and Jean Bart eating, the room was empty.

"Good morning, Melody!" Samuel shouted from the kitchen. "Sleep well?"

"Like a rock," she mumbled, surprised he sounded genuine in his question.

She could hear Shachi holding back laughter, she glared at him from across the room, and he fell silent.

"Is a good, restful night funny Shachi?" she snapped, not in the mood, she hated being up so early. She didn't dare look at the clock. "Did you not get one from Penguin keeping you up?"

"Hey, thats-"

Jean Bart interrupted Shachi's response with booming laughter.

"Don't shout Melody," the large man chuckled, holding his mouth. "We'll wake the crew. It's still pretty early."

"Why are you guys up?" she grabbed some scrambled eggs and juice, heading to their table with a nod to Samuel.

"Someone needs to be up in case we get attacked," Shachi explained waving his fork at her. "Jean and I were in charge of it since five this morning."

Melody finally hazard a look at her watch on her wrist; it was eight am. She fought back a groan. Why did Law wake her up? Why was he up so early?

"Not a morning person?" Shachi asked, taking a sip of water.

"Not a day person," Melody slumped into her seat next to him across from Jean Bart. "I do everything at night; it's easier to disappear and appear like a trick of the shadows at night."

"I guess," Jean said, he was reading the morning paper. "I don't understand why you toe around your attack like that."

"It's easier to stab someone in the back than it is from the front." she raised a brow at him as she grabbed a forkful of egg.

"Some can block and move faster," Jean said, raising a brow in return as he looked at her over the paper. "I hope you'll be ready to train soon, can't have someone weighing down the crew."

"I don't plan to slack off," she gave him a steely stare. "I want to get better at my stamina in fights; quick kills are my current speciality."

"Then you're training with Pen, and I will work best," Shachi said with his mouth full. "Maybe Bepo can help if we get a moment or two; he's soft enough that you don't need to pull your punches."

"Cover your mouth Shachi; it's rude to munch like that in front of a lady" Jean looked back to his paper.

Shachi swallowed and stuck his tongue out at the paper.

"I remember seeing you at Marineford, Mel." Jean continued, not looking up now. "You were caring a big axe, not yours I'm guessing?"

"No," she chuckled remembering the clunky weapon that hadn't suited her. "I borrowed it. When I took that hit from Mihawk, I had to fall back with the wounded and dead; you probably saw me bringing Rosa's body from the fray."

Jean Bart was quiet in response, then he continued.

"What is your weapon of choice?" he asked.

She lifted her arm with her vambrace on; "This baby."

Jean Bart looked up, squinting at it. "Oh, that so? Isn't that just armour?"

She turned her wrist, flicking out the blade and taking the small dagger-like part into her hand, spinning it around in her hand.

"This is my blade, my creed's blade." she stared at the shine on it, missing her brothers on her ship slightly as she stared at it.

"Then you'll need to work on hand-to-hand," Jean smiled at her slightly. He wasn't handsome, and if he had grinned at anyone else it would have looked creepy, but there was warmth to it.

"I noticed that Law is the only one with a weapon," she stabbed more eggs onto her fork. "Is everyone specialised with hand-to-hand?"

"Not everyone," Shachi explained. "It's just the easiest to fight, and you don't need to rely on something to defend or attack. Besides; Captain's weapon just compliments his devil-fruit best."

She thought about it, they all made valid points. She was charged now with vigour to learn how to fight without weapons, which she had been rusty on ever since she was given her first knife.

"Okay," she swallowed a bit more egg.

Suddenly she felt a chill down her spine like someone dropped an ice cube down her shirt. She was dreading something; her haki was detecting something. She blinked her eyes and looked at the ship, counting the heads of the men sleeping and getting ready for the day. She numbered nineteen.

"Did anyone leave the ship?" she asked, looking at Jean and Shachi quickly. "And how many men are aboard?"

Shachi immediately tensed, he recognised the colour in her eyes. Law must have shared that tidbit with them, or he must have seen it before. She was grateful for that.

"Just 19 aboard, excluding you," he said, standing up.

"Someone's readying to attack the sub then," she stood and marched out of the hall. The men had started to follow her.

"What makes you so sure?" Jean Bart asked, trailing behind but his body squared in anticipation.

"We'll check topside and warn Navigation." she smiled, heading to the exit door. Before she opened it she turned to Shachi and Jean. "If we look down that main street and not a single soul is on it, not even a dog. We submerge before we can say 'One Piece', comprende?"

"Yes," said Jean Bart, looking at the voice-pipe. He had a steely glare in his eyes, a warrior's fire.

Shachi also nodded firmly, pulling at the brim of his hat before adjusting his glasses.

She opened the door to the outdoors and was immediately greeted by the cold air. She sky was still a little grey; the sun was only gracing the horizon, it splashed the coast red.

Melody swallowed hard as she looked down the empty street, her hairs on end. She hadn't even used haki for that; it was just a feeling she had.

"S-shachi..." she mumbled, trying to look relaxed, stretching a little. "Walk with me to the railing, like we're getting some fresh air. Jean call Bepo and Law."

Shachi let out a laugh that almost startled her, and walked to the railing. "You're such a sweetheart, Mel-kun."

"Shachi please." she teased and leaned on the railing, she could see a sword glint in a shop's window down the street. She dropped her voice. "We're being watched as I thought."

"How could you sense that." he swallowed and cracked a smile. "Sooo, what's to do today?"

She tensed remembering the letter Volpe had given her of Ezio's. She could hear a few more blades slowly unseathing at a snail's pace.

"I'm heading to drop off a letter in town." she smiled pretending to be casual. "Did you wanna come with?"

"Oh no," he chuckled. "I still need to clean the top deck before we submerge tomorrow."

"Oh," she pretended to blush. "Shall I head out now?"

"Mel-ya?" a voice snapped sternly.

Law snapped her to; she whipped around to him. He was dressed in a sweater and had his sword in his hands, resting on her shoulder.

"Fetch your bag and letter sweetheart." he teased playfully. "I'll escort the lady home before we leave, Shachi."

She glared at him, and he lowered his breath. "Bring an empty bag; I want it to look like you don't belong here."

She smirked and pretended to blush again. "Okay." she giggled and skipped off to the captain's cabin, she quickly emptied her bag and found Ezio's letter at the bottom.

She gently opened it, unfolding the letter within, she gasped in shock, holding her mouth. The old man was a poet and a romantic, even if he was a murderer. His writing was as graceful as it was when she last saw it. Written in black with a red seal of his family crest at the bottom, it wasn't signed like a letter with intended recipients name at the top.

 _When I was a young man, I had liberty, but I did not see it. I had time, but I did not know it. And I had love, but I did not feel it._

 _Many decades would pass before I'd understand the meaning of all three. And now, at the twilight of my life this understanding has passed into contentment._

 _Love, liberty and time. Once so disposable are the fuels that drive me forward. And love most especially mio caro. For you, our children, our brothers and sisters and for the vast and wonderful world that gave us life and keeps us guessing._

 _Endless affection mio Sophia._

 _Forever yours,_

 _Ezio Auditorie_

Melody sniffed and wiped the tears from her eyes. She was having a whirlwind morning, and it wasn't even ten o'clock.

She pocketed the letter and headed out again, slinging the bag onto her back.

"Law-kun." she purred when she saw him. "I'm ready."

"Good," Law smirked, rolling his eyes at the pet-name but a small blush creeping over his cheeks. "Shachi go to Bepo and don't forget to lock up."

"On it," Shachi smirked and headed into the submarine again.

"Let's not waste any time." Law smiled. "I need to get you to your grove, my love."

"Don't need to tease anymore," she smirked as he headed off the sub. "Your crew's cleared."

She then had a sinking feeling as she heard the ship submerging, bubbles escaping the sides as it slid down under the surface.

"Uh." she stared at him angrily.

"It's fine." he chuckled. "They'll surface later like good boys."

She saw a shimmer out of the corner of her eye.

"Eyes forward, sweetheart." he smiled, taking her hand.

She looked up at him and he nodded. He wanted her to use her observational haki.

She blinked again and tensed slightly. There were around three to five men in each shop and house along the street, their bodies red. Marines.

"Forward?"

"No," she responded and took his hand, heading along the shoreline. "Not that way."

She scanned for a break as she walked. Law gently took her hand, making her bit her lip.

"Here," she smiled and turned to the grove next by that she and he could teleport to.

"Room," he said, and they were quickly on the other side of the small stream of water. He started marching into the grove. On the streets were folks walking casually by, off to work or shops.

"That was fucking crazy." Melody breathed, scanning the environment constantly as Law looked for a post office.

"Why do you need to deliver a letter anyway?" he mumbled bitterly. "I thought Volpe gave it to you as a parting gift?"

She sighed. "I don't think it's mine." she chuckled. "It's signed by my old captain's wife."

"Nothing on the back?" he asked.

She tensed in shock. Why didn't she look it over better?

She shimmed the parchment from her skinny jeans. She almost facepalmed seeing the lettering in bright blue from her mentor thanks to her Eagle vision.

"Fucking kidding me," she grumbled. "He left us a haki hidden note."

"How-"

"It's invisible ink." she shrugged and unfolded the letter. On the front side it said;

 _To Melody, Volpe and Ed,_

 _Please don't let my death tear you three apart. You are the oldest pillars of our creed on our ship._

 _Please forgive me for not saying goodbye in person; I was not born to die in my sleep._

 _Please do not grieve over who we lose as I may have. Learn and teach using their death as a tool._

 _May we meet in the great beyond that greats us after death as warriors,_

 _Don't forget me,_

 _Goodbye,_

 _Ezio_

Melody clutched at the letter; she realised she was betraying Ezio's final wishes by heading on alone. But she found she was like him that way, having to avenge solely for her family. Mihawk wasn't hers to kill. However, an old accomplice claimed him.

She sniffed and wiped her eyes quickly.

"Ready to send it off?" Law asked, sounding curious.

She flipped over the letter, finding nothing she folded it back into its envelope and nodded.

"Let's go," she said softly.

Law pulled her to the shop, but she wasn't looking at anything but the envelope. She was feeling horrible; guilty and unworthy. Ezio had wanted her to take over or else he would have put Ed's name first. She almost gagged, the guilt was making her sick to her stomach.

But she couldn't be like Ezio in that way, she couldn't command. And she didn't want to see her crew's faces and miss Rosa so.

She tried not to cry as they entered the store. He opened the door, and they entered the shop together.

"Oh!" the woman behind the counter jumped seeing Law and bowed a little. "Welcome to my little-"

"The young lady needs to deliver a letter please." he glared, raising a hand to shut the woman up.

"Of course," she smiled and extended her hand to accept the letter.

"This needs the quickest delivery, and no stops." she glared at the woman, handing her the letter.

"Oh!" the woman smiled a little and weighed the letter, turning to Law."Your girlfriend is as fiery as you."

"I'm not-"

"Yea, she's a real sweetheart," Law said merely.

Melody turned to Law, biting her tongue. It looked like he was biting back something else to say, his cheeks were pink, and he was looking out the window, not at either lady.

"That would be 50 beli." the woman smiled, taking out stamps for the letter and a bird from the cage behind the counter.

Law threw the beli on the counter before Melody could grab hers.

"Hey," she objected.

"Come on, Melody-ya." he retook her hand, leading her from the store. His cheeks were still pink.

She could feel her heart about to burst. Law was acting like a gentleman, or trying to. And did he just-Actually she decided she didn't want to ask and ruin it.

Law was leading her to the shoreline now. She was shaking with nerves.

"What are we doing?" she mumbled, not noticing any enemies.

"We're heading back to the sub, I'm teleporting us to it," he smirked a little.

"We can reach it?" she asked.

He nodded as they reached the water's edge he created another Room, and she was suddenly on the top floor of the sub. She relaxed on the wall, letting out a deep sigh.

"You okay?" he asked, kneeling down.

"Just," she took a deep sigh, "Been a busy morning."

He chuckled. "Yes, it has Melody-ya." he smiled and stroked his goatee before standing up. "Have you taken your pain medication?"

"Oh," she mumbled, suddenly remembering it. "No," she blushed.

"Come on," he chuckled and flicked his finger invitingly to his operating theatre. "I have some meds in here, sweetie."

"I can get mine that you gave-"

"Please," he smiled.

She tensed and licked her lips. Was Law purposely taking her for some perverted reason or was he trying to be a gentleman still?

She nodded, and he pulled her up, taking her to the nearby room.

"Your eyes, Mel," he said gently as they entered the room.

She was confused a moment and then blinked the Eagle vision away as she understood.

"Sorry,"

"Don't be," Law smiled genuinely, not cockily as usual. He headed to the cabinet for the pills. "Just relax now, we're heading to the New World together, it'll be fine."

"Umm," she swallowed as he grabbed a pill bottle. "Did you admit to that woman that we're a couple?"

He was silent for a beat and turned to her, his cheeks fiery red.

"Y-yes." he looked down and bit his lip. "I'd like to date you seriously, Melody-ya."


	14. A Lesson on Eden and Sparing

"I'd like to date you seriously, Melody-ya."

It reverberated through the room. Melody could feel her heart thudding in her chest; it was ringing in her ears. She let out a deep sigh; Law was saying yes to her.

"Wow," she took her pain medication and swallowed drily and with difficulty. "Do you even know how to date?" she teased.

"O-of course," he grumbled, sounding offended. "Where would you like to go?"

"Nope," she smirked, "You get to decide this time, Law."

He ran his hand through his hair, humming to himself.

"Well," he thumbed his belt thoughtfully. "Fishman Island is next, so how about I find us a nice dinner date there?"

"Okay," she blinked, impressed with the simple suggestion. "No pubs or bars if possible."

"On it," he smiled cockily and leaned into her personal space. "So, are you excited to date a wanted man?"

She laughed, happy he wasn't outwardly nervous like she felt. "Question is;" she slid from the room and headed to the door. "Can you handle a wanted woman?"

His hand was on the door before she even had her hand on it, he was blocking her exit. He smiled coyly and extended his other hand.

"May I hold your hand?" he asked, using an overly cutesy tone.

She chuckled and could feel her blush. Damn Law using even a tiny bit of charm.

"Yes, Law," she mumbled.

"Come with me to get a proper breakfast, Mel-ya." he took her hand and walked, leading her without pulling her arm much.

"I had a bit of egg," she grumbled.

"Ahh," he chuckled. "Perhaps some fruit then, my dear?"

"Fruit?" she raised a brow, not listening to the nicknames he was throwing out.

"Yes," he shook his head like he was rolling his eyes at her. "You haven't been taking your vitamins, some vitamin C is needed on the sea."

She sighed at his doctoring; it sounded like he was parenting and lecturing her all at once. It was endearing.

"Yes, doc." she saluted him with her free hand as he dragged her into the mess hall.

He tensed a little as they entered the room and let go of her hand heading to the food. The mess was mostly full now. Some guys probably had already eaten by now and left to their tasks. She curiously watched Law make himself a plate of food as she went to her seat where Shachi was grumbling to Penguin about something, Bepo listening in.

"-that's fucking nuts." Penguin shrugged.

"What is?" Melody asked as she sat down, grabbing her forgotten drink glass.

"Oh," Penguin looked startled by her appearance and started blushing "I-we..."

"I was telling them about you sensing all the navy outside," Shachi said, leaning on the table excitedly. "That's some strong haki, Mel."

"Please," Melody waved the compliment off. "My mentore was crazy. Altair knew when new merchants entered our town while he was hunting in the forest."

"That's insane!" Shachi cried and gripped his hat in surprise like it was going to fall off. "How?"

"Years and years of meditation and practice," Melody smirked. "The guy was still kicking at ninety-two and training since a child."

It was Penguin's turn to act shocked, his jaw dropped. "Your old captain was ninety!?"

Melody laughed. "Not the one who just passed, but yes." she rubbed her neck a little. "Ezio was only sixty."

"Why so old?" Bepo asked curiously as Law took his seat. The captain's plate was laden with bacon and eggs and fruit.

"Most in Massyaf join training at 17," she mused. "But most kids have already learned basic hand-to-hand and blending techniques from their family members that serve."

"So the assassin's are your town's army?" Law said simply, handing her an apple. "Or is it more complex?"

"A lot more." she smiled at the apple in her hand. "Is this a hint, Law?"

His brows furred at her question, looking at her then the apple. As the doctor joke finally crossed his mind, he rolled his eyes at the chuckles from the table.

"No." he glared and stabbed his egg with his fork. The guys fell silent. "You're avoiding the question," he smirked at her.

She smiled and decided to carve the look of the Apple of Eden onto the fruit before eating. She took a free knife from the table.

"Well," she sighed as she made a cut into the fruit. "It's very complex. In the past; we were protectors, like knights to invading ideals. We protected the old ways and our people. We also protected knowledge; that our world is not divided by Devil-fruit users and non-users. It's divided; Templar vs Freedom."

"Templar?" Shachi snorted. "What does that have to do with it?"

"The Templar's invaded the land long ago." she turned the apple, continuing the carving. "Looking for a 'Sacred Religious Artifact' for the Celestial Dragons." she snorted. "That's the official story, but the reason the Navy doesn't hunt us down is that there was no order from them. A noble learned of our artefact from our Leader's treachery."

"Who?" Bepo was leaning on the table, making it tilt a little. "Who betrayed them?"

"My mentor's mentor." she chuckled. "Al Mualim, the Man of the Mountain, the Leader of our Order. He had the younger assassin's including Altair, steal sacred treasure from the Templar's who invaded the far side of the island." She sneered at the apple in her hand, taking the shape of the real one as the runes graced the surface. "When Altair learnt of his betrayal the old man said it was to strengthen Altair's belief in him. He wasn't swayed by the Apple's power, so Al Mualim had to lie to gain his trust."

"What power?" Law said, covering his mouth full of food. "I thought the apple was an old bible thing?"

"It is," she finally looked up. "Know any bible stories?"

"Enough," Law shrugged. "Why?"

"There are several apples," she continued carving. "The first was the one Adam and Eve took, from the dystopia of 'Eden'. They used it to escape and pass on their powers; some say the will of "D" and several others. Then, as more were found and changed hands; the parting of the 'Red Sea', the transformation of water to wine, and fuel to many wars."

She looked up at the shocked expressions, "Fruit?" Law asked stunned. "Fruit passed on power? Like a-"

"Not the Devil-fruit," she interrupted. "The Apple of Eden is different. Though one could argue the fruits were made thanks to the apple's manipulating the trees that grow the Devil-fruits."

She set the apple on the table. "Imagine this smooth and golden or silver-like treasure, and glowing brighter than Admiral Kizaru, and that is what the Apple of Eden looks like."

She looked around the table. Only Law was pale, everyone else seemed shocked.

"You're fucking kidding me," Law breathed. "How?"

She could see in his eyes.

"Who had it?" she asked. She wasn't dumb, she didn't want to insult herself and Law by asking if he'd seen it.

"Vergo." Law breathed shrinkingly like he was looking at his first dead body. "Doflamingo offered it to him, and before..."

Melody almost snapped, she could feel herself bending the knife in her hand,

"That fuck really needs to pull more strings by having another person who can hold his puppets, and do it better." she bit her tongue angrily. "You may have sparked my vengeance going after him, but now you've lit a fire."

"Good," Law grumbled and stabbed a bit of melon onto his fork. "You'll need to get better though. Don't cut yourself on that."

She sighed and dropped the knife. "Yes," she took a steadying breath, desperately wanting to change the subject. "Now that I've done my sharing," She bit into her carved apple. "Wanna share, doc?"

He tensed immediately, choking on his food a little, exactly as she expected. She meant to tell the men right away that Law was dating her. He didn't. Either out of lack of confidence or embarrassment. No doubt the boys would make perverted jokes. She wasn't fond of PDA, but she didn't want the guys trying to take advantage of her.

"No," Law cleared his throat and glared at her as he sipped his coffee. "End of discussion, Mel."

"Come on..." Shachi elbowed Law with a smirk. "You guys fucked?"

"No," she said as he shouted the same. She sounded relaxed, but he was incredibly tensed.

"Look here guys," Law glared, his aura threatening. "I don't want any damned jokes about Mel and I sleeping together; she's in my room, so you pervs don't get nosey."

"But," Penguin mumbled. "You're the biggest pervert at the-"

Law gave him a cold glare that felt like an ice pick.

"S-sorry, Captain." Penguin looked down at his plate.

Bepo leaned into Law and mumbled. "Can I talk to you in private?"

"Yea," Law stood and moved his plate away, leaving some of the bacon behind. "I lost my apatite."

He stood and marched to the door, Bepo following. Melody felt a pang of guilt. She was already starting to make him regret saying yes, she could bet on it.

"Go to the training room a bit, Mel," Law said over his shoulder. "Just don't over exert yourself. I expect the guys to fill me in for lunch."

After Law left Penguin jumped on the bacon left on the plate and devoured it before Shachi could protest. His friend wasn't paying attention though, when she looked at him she knew why. His eyes were locked on her.

"So," he asked, keeping his voice even but a curious flick of it. "Are you going to explain what that's all about?"

"Explain what?" she asked, not wanting to explain anything if she didn't have to.

"Well," Shachi leaned over the table a bit. "Law was colder than normal about our jokes, he normally brushes them off. He got overly defensive when we did joke. And to top it off; you watched him leave. Did you guys-"

"No," Melody snorted and waved the question off. "We didn't have sex or fool around or anything like that. So; No."

"Well, then what was that all about?" Penguin asked, his mouth full.

"I watched him leave because I was a little worried about how he was acting," she shrugged and picked up her plate. "The rest you'll have to ask him about."

She dropped her dishes off and headed to the lounge. Thankfully Bepo and Law had walked upstairs to his office, she could listen from where she was if she meditated on them.

She sat on the floor and crossed her legs. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, carefully listening in.

"So," there was a sound of a door shutting. "What's this about?"

"You're bad at hiding things from me," Bepo said, sounding a little scolding. "Even worse from hiding from the rest of the men. What happened with Mel?"

"Nothing," Law said, sighing and a sound of him sitting. "We only slept."

"And nothing else?" Bepo said sternly, his voice sounding sceptical.

"Nothing else," Law sighed. There was a pause. "Why do you ask?"

There was an even longer pause that hung in the air.

"She smells like you," Bepo spoke softly. "And you smell like her."

There was even longer pause and a shrugging sound.

"I can also smell the hormones in the-"

"Okay," Law sounded annoyed, and there was a shuffling sound. "I like her, okay."

Bepo chuckled.

"You didn't need to convince me," he snorted. "I just don't like you lying. So what did she want you to share at the -"

"Please don't have me answer." Law's voice sounded muffled like he was covering his face.

"Please," Bepo spoke softly. "You have enough secrets eating you up, Captain."

The silence stretched the room, for a long while. Like they were sharing a meaningful look.

"She asked me out." Law breathed, his voice was shaky.

Bepo gasped.

"And I said yes." Law mumbled, his voice fading with embarrassment as he spoke.

There was a fast rustling and quick whooshing sound, followed by the sound of Law groaning weakly. Bepo had probably given him a big hug.

"You can't just dump her like the rest," Bepo was mumbling. "She's a different one, so-"

"I know," Law wheezed. "I can't mess it up, and she has to win over the crew still."

"Oh she will," Bepo reassured and there was a sound of Law sighing.

"Thank god she's occupied," Law grumbled. "I don't like that she can eavesdrop so easy."

"Is that why she's heading to the gym?" Bepo asked. "To keep her occupied?"

"Yea," Law sighed. "I wonder if she's there yet..."

She pulled away quickly and panicked. Had Law sensed her? She teleported to the gym, where Shachi and Penguin were already stretching. No one else had come by yet.

"What the hell, Melody!?" Penguin tumbled back, shocked by her arrival.

"Where'd you go?" Shachi asked, helping his friend off the ground.

"Just got some meditation in." Melody cracked her fingers out of habit, sitting on the bench nearby. "Is it normally this empty?"

She gestured around the empty gym room.

"Oh yea," Penguin rubbed his back. "We have morning and afternoons for training and midday is for people who want a little extra time. We're warming up now and using the place in the afternoon with some of the others."

"Do you guys do a circuit?" she asked curiously. "Or is it first come first serve?"

"Normally first come first serve." Shachi shrugged and extended his hand to her. "But we're all friends, so no one really gets testy about switching off for a bit."

She allowed him to help her off the bench, very confused as to why.

"No weapons on the sparing mat," Shachi smirked, tapping the mat they were on. It was firm but a little spongy in some areas. "So armour off, Mel."

She sighed and slid the weapon off, understanding as she set it down that Shachi wanted to spar her first. She was silently thankful she threw on a sports bra this morning.

"So," Shachi tilted his cap down, a cocky grin on his face. "Bepo told me you took out your old captain while you and he were younger. Show me how."

"I'm sorry in advance." she smiled and crouched down like she was prepping to sprint. Shachi nodded to Penguin.

"Begin." his friend shouted.

Melody teleported in front of Shachi instantly at crotch level and grabbed his jewels roughly earning a wince. There was a gasp of pain from the man as she released him and he backed up a bit.

"What the hell?!" he cried out. "No one fights like t-"

"Exactly," Melody sat back on the mat. "I incapacitated you without killing or maiming visibly."

Penguin bitting his lip and looking between the two a mixture of amusement and concern on his face.

"Are you okay, Shach-"

"It hurts you bitch," Shachi groaned and kneeled. "Don't do that again."

"I'm sorry," Melody looked down. "You asked me to take you out like I did my old captain."

"We should have asked," Penguin sighed and mumbled to Shachi asking if it still hurt.

Shachi flopped onto the mat, spread out in defeat.

"Are all your old crew dirty fighters?" he sighed, breathing laboured.

"Yes," she chuckled. "I taught them all the worst of the worst. And I held back on you. I normally squeeze like a bouncy ball."

Both men shuddered.

"Why?" Penguin asked. "It hurts and can kill chances of having a family."

"I don't do it often," she sighed. "Sometimes just a hard kick does it when the stance is too wide."

They cringed and winced together.

"So brutal," Penguin rubbed the back of his head. "I see why your captain liked you."

"I wasn't the most brutal one," she sighed. "La Volpe would cut and leave things places to scare the enemy, and you don't wanna ask what. If you can slice it, he left it."

"That's disgusting," Shachi sat up slowly. "But we can talk about it later, you need to fairly spar Pen now."

Penguin helped his friend up to the bench and then stood at the far end of the mat, getting into a stance. Melody picked herself up.

"So," she sighed. "What is fair?"

"Punches, kicks, jabs and knees or elbows." Shachi groaned as he relaxed into his seat. "Anything else is off-limits."

"Understood." Melody stood still and took a long breath, staying in a relaxed, open pose. "I'll do my best but be fair."

Penguin nodded to his friend.

"Begin," Shachi said merely, watching.

Melody didn't want to cheat too much with her haki, so she watched as Penguin slowly advanced. When he was close enough, he leaned a little onto one foot, and she realised by looking at the distance that he was going to lunge.

She ducked as he swung and used his forward momentum to flip him over her back.

He hit the mat, but the thud told her that he immediately bounced up. She swayed forward and moved around, he was leading with his fists again.

As she was low, he swung at her leg closest to him with his free foot. Her leg went sliding as she tried to keep it rooted and she slipped into a split. Thankfully she was flexible enough that it didn't hurt.

He made to knee her in the face but she bent back and swung her legs out from under her so she could crouch again. Her leg hit his rooted one, and he swayed.

While he was recovering, she kicked him with force behind the sole of her shoe, and he fell back.

"That's two," Shachi said from the sidelines. "Pen we talked about fall recovery, but she can't be pushing you over with textbook observations."

"I was going easy on her," Penguin sighed, sitting on the mat. "Law said to let her recover."

"Come on, Penguin." she was feeling a little irritated that he was going easy. "Show me how a real man fights."

Penguin's eyes sparked by a fire, a bit of a flirtatious and excited spark.

"You asked for this Mel." he smiled darkly.

"Watch my side though." she sighed and got into a critical stance.

"With pleasure." he smirked.

That pissed her off, for some reason it reminded her of the over-the-top teenagers when she went to school. It angered her to the bone. She swung first, faking with her right and then kneeing him hard.

He caught it in his hands and pushed her back with such force that it put her off balance as she regained her stance.

He swung with his foot, his heal connecting into her stronger side. She gasped in pain, it had been a while since she'd sparred or been hit.

She felt her knee buckle as she tried to keep her stance firm, she regained it and he was already swinging again, with a kick he knocked her on her back, taking her feet from under her. She groaned as her body smacked into the mat.

"Your stance is too light for hand-to-hand." Penguin said as he helped her up. "You're not rooted."

"I've never been," she sighed. "Assassin's need to be light-"

"You're not just an assassin anymore." Shachi interrupted. "Your also our crewmember and a change in stance is important for hand-to-hand."

"My stance was rooted though-"

"There wasn't any strength in it," Shachi continued. "You need to be committed to the fight entirely. You can't run here, just engage and defend."

"Show me your stance again," Penguin stated, standing back with his arms crossed.

She stood, and she immediately felt what they meant. It was light and determined, her feet weren't facing the enemy together, one to and one away like she was ready to fence.

"Here," Penguin pointed with his foot. "Your stance can be closer together or wider apart, all that matters is that both feet face the opponent. Shoulder length apart is best."

She adjusted and could feel it in the balls of her feet.

"It's like prepping for yoga," she sighed.

"Have you seen anyone box before," Penguin asked. "Or fight at all?"

"Yes," she brought up both her fists, both below her line of sight, neither clenched in case she needed to deflect. Elbows close to cover her sides.

"The upper body is there," Shachi said. "We can work on strength when you get better."

"Behaving yourself,?" Law's voice broke the scene, she felt a shiver tingle up her spine as she realised he was addressing her.

"Of course-"

"Not!" Shachi shouted. "She attacked me."

"That was the idea," said Law, getting closer to the mat he crossed his arms.

"It's not like that," Melody said, but Penguin was already whispering what she'd done to Law.

"You two can go," Law nodded to the boys. "Wash up a bit."

After the door closed, he sighed.

"You're making this difficult for me," Law sighed. "You know that, right?"

"Sorry, Captain," she looked down. "I just-"

"How much did you hear of Bepo and me talking?" he asked, a chill shuddering up her spine.

She swallowed busted.

"From him saying he can smell you on me," she blushed looking at the ground. "Up to you guys saying the gym would distract me."

There was a long pause, she waiting for him to start shouting at her.

"We can't go around telling everyone," Law rubbed his jaw, sounding tired.

"Why not," Melody asked, crossing her arms a little. "Bepo didn't-"

"He's different," Law said quietly. "Until we have one date we can't share it with the men, understood Melody-ya?"

She took a deep sigh and nodded. Knowing just how to leave the man speechless.

"Yes," she then took his hand and kissed his cheek, rushing out before her captain could retort.


	15. Relaxing on Route to Fishman Island

Dinner had passed quickly, and they were submerged for the night. Heading to Fishman Island, for how long no one knew. Melody felt her stomach do flips as she sat in the lounge, watching the bubbles and fish pass the window.

"Nervous?" Shachi asked from the couch next to her. He and Penguin were playing a fighting game on the television.

Most of the crew had settled in to watch duty or relaxing around the lounge room. Only a few of the team had headed to bed if they had been hard on maintenance.

"No," she smiled at him. "Just, taking everything in."

"Have you been on the sea long?" he asked as he turned his attention back to the game.

"Not really," she rubbed the back of her head. "I love the sea, but it makes me miss home and land sometimes. I'm one of the few who still have a home and family waiting for me."

"Parents?" Penguin asked. "Or just extended?"

"Not extended," she laughed, watching Penguin's character take out Shachi, starting the next round. "My parents, my brothers and my one childhood friend. My extended family is spread all over, and I don't even know if I passed them on the street that they'd recognise me."

"That's good." Shachi chuckled. "Keep your face hidden, and if you strike big, you can go home and rest on that gold."

"I can't rest," she sighed happily as a school of fish passed her peripheral. "I've always had an urge to do something bigger and greater than myself. Right now this is it, in years to come...who knows."

"You sound like a revolutionist," Penguin scoffed.

She laughed, "I almost joined them," she shook her head at her bad joke. "But the salt of the sea kept me from it. I couldn't imagine staying with them long."

"Hopefully you consider staying with us," Law's voice carried to her ears. He had just joined their group, a mug of something in hand, an inviting grin on his face. "You're keeping the men on edge and my bed warm."

Shachi gave a low flirty whistle, earning a glare from Law.

"Watch it, Shachi..." Law warned as he sat between her and Shachi. "Those lips might end up in the sea..."

Shachi gave a nervous chuckle and grinned; "Got it, Captain."

"I wasn't planning on leaving," she smiled at Law. "Worried I'll skip out once we land in the New World?"

"A little," Law admitted, drumming his fingers on his mug. "You may have convinced me to keep you aboard, but the fact that you did it so willingly concerns me still."

"What can I say," she smirked. "I'm smitten with the Polar Tang."

"I mean you _are_ inside her," Penguin laughed a little at the innuendo he was.

"I'm also smitten with the crew's humour," she smirked wider at Penguin. "And I'm head-over-heels for the Polar Tang's doctor."

The atmosphere became almost cold and tingly when she said that. Law's cheeks turned a little pink from her words, but he stared at the TV. It was bold of her, and she was fully expecting Law to say something but Shachi chimed in first.

"All the ladies are," Shachi laughed, breaking the atmospheric change. "Too bad we're the actual charmers of the crew."

"In your dreams!" called a man from the pool table. The man in question had fluffy blond hair that reminded her of a mutt. "Carter 'the Casanova' remember; all the ladies want a piece of me."

"Now you're the one who's dreaming," chimed his friend as he sunk a ball.

The two friends at the pool table continued the bickering. Law laughed warmly, sipping his mysterious drink, there was a look of relief on his face.

"He's got confidence; I'll give him that," Melody chuckled, shaking her head as she continued to watch the friends fighting game again.

"Can we change it up in a bit, guys," Law said to Shachi. "I wanna show off the racing game we have."

"Ooo," Penguin smirked. "And we have enough players to make it interesting, right Mel?"

"Oh?" she laughed, it had been a while since she gamed, so she shrugged and lied. "I'm not that good at racing games."

"Even better!" Shachi smirked. "You can make a small bet."

"Bet?" she laughed. "Nope"

"Awww," he whined like a child. "It ups the stakes...a little gambling never hurt anyone..."

She grinned, she wasn't perfect, but she could probably hit first or second every lap if luck struck her.

"Okay," she sighed. "Only a bit."

"Okay," Law smirked and lay a few bills out. "50 berries each."

"Fifty!?" Melody glared. "That's at least a 200 pot!"

"That's what makes it fun," Shachi and Penguin pulled out a few each. "So tournament or chose our tracks?"

"Melody can choose." Law smiled and sat back in his seat. "Why not?"

She thumbed the remote she was handed. She slowly set her cash on the table. "How many tracks or whatever?"

She didn't want them knowing how well she knew the game. It was new but a remake. And she had played it back home. They might end up screwed, or if she was out of practice too long, she might be.

"About six," Law shrugged. "If we want we can add to the pot each round if we're feeling cocky."

"Okay," she smiled. "Choose our tracks then.."

"Awesome," Penguin smirked. "Each picks one and an extra for the loser and then Melody..."

"Aw," she smiled. "Cause I'm new?"

"Yes," Law shook his head and set up his remote. Penguin set up the game on the console.

"Melody, you have the main control, so you pick the maps," Shachi said slowly. "Or-"

"No," she smiled. "I can manage."

Each man threw in a few extra berri's as they settled on the couch. She smirked.

"Any prizes for the other places?" she tested. If she didn't win, she didn't want to have wasted berri.

"Oh," Law smiled at her reassuringly. "It's fifty percent for the winner, thirty for second and twenty for third."

"Hopefully you all keep the bills even," she said as the menu opened.

"Okay," Shachi got directing her. "Multiplayer, up to four. Pick verses, and we'll all pick our players."

The guys started chatting away about who they'd pick. She immediately grabbed the Princess character while they were busy debating if Shachi should go for the goofiest character or not.

Law had picked the main character and Penguin had picked the boss character. After Shachi finally choose a downloaded option from another game and they all decided their karts they started yapping about items.

Melody didn't listen at all. She picked Normal on that and the Computer. Then it came to the Race count. She upped it to six and then went into the courses, finally listening to the boys.

"What about Rainbow-" Law started.

"That's too tough for Mel" Shachi protested.

"I'll make do," Melody shrugged as she went and hit the course. The other two groaned.

Melody smirked as the group settled. Law had seen her grin. But she was in the race now. She threw in 2 more berri's as she revved her engine.

She boosted her character all the way into second earning a groan from Shachi as she passed him. Law was leading.

She chuckled as an item blasted Law back. She couldn't do the sick boosts on turns, but she just needed to keep control and her back covered. In a blink of the eye, she was popped back to second by Penguin.

She kept steering and on his tail. He got hid with a slick, and she manoeuvred.

After a bit, it seemed like she was going to win and then it hit her, the same item that got Law. Shachi whooped as he passed her. She crossed second place. Law third and Penguin fourth, the computer behind them.

"You're not bad..." Penguin groaned, throwing in a coin as the other two men did.

"Too good," Law hummed.

"I'm no good at this," she shrugged. "Shachi got second."

"Hmm," Law hummed again, glaring at her.

"I choose the next course," said Penguin, seeing as Law choose the first.

Shachi chose a map that matched his character, smirking about it.

In her frustration of getting second, she didn't boost at the start. All the sassing shouts from the guys didn't help as she passed them into first and got knocked back into third with an item. She was gripping the controller as she tried, they all moved past her.

Shachi first again, Penguin second and Law third.

"It's fine," Shachi patted her arm. "Next race, I bet. Pick this time."

She sighed and did so.

"Ummm..." she looked them over. She picked one that matched the theming of the game and shrugged as the guys threw a bit more coin in.

Penguin zoomed past at the start. She ended up manoeuvring to second only to get hit by Shachi's character.

"Sorry." he shot as she focused.

"It's cool," she shrugged. She passed the four after some risky boosted turns and got hit by an item after being in first for a bit. Law started to lead.

She sighed and pressed on. She passed Law by bumping into him and coasted past. She did a whole lap in first and started panicking half-way through.

She crossed the finish line first and sighed. One win. Second place on the leaderboard. With Law behind her and Penguin bringing up the rear. Law and Shachi threw in some cash.

"Not bad," Shachi smiled, patting her arm. "Better with practice."

"I must be out of it," she sighed. "I get a little hot-headed and take it too far with competition,,,"

"We can meditate after..." Law smiled at her as Penguin picked the next race to match his character too.

She would have to boost this time for sure. She did, smiling as she coasted in first for a while. Shachi beat her back with an item and zoomed past. She bit her lip angrily. Law was gaining on her character, She beat back Shachi and passed him on the second lap. It was close as they all started fighting for second or first in the final lap. She got moved by Shachi and then Law, leaving her in third. She panicked and threw Law back instantly. She boosted over a jump and saw as she made it second. Law was only just managing to make it past her into first.

"Good race," Law smiled at her. There was a mischievous glint in his eye.

"My turn to pick," Penguin sighed. "I'm last, so I pick then Melody picks."

"We know," Shachi patted his friend. "You can still snag second...or third..."

Penguin picked a track that caused Shachi to groan, but Melody loved this track. She remembered some moves now she was warmed up. She boosted and only just zoomed past Law on the first turn. After that, she grabbed an item and held it behind her kart.

She continued to abuse the boosts on the floors that thankfully weren't blocked by enemies each time she lapped. She coasted into first earning a groan from the guys. Shachi had somehow ended up in fourth and Penguin in third as Law was in second.

"Where were you guys," she smirked as she picked the next race.

"Why were you so far ahead..." Penguin glared, he looked suspicious.

"I'm a little rusty," she smiled, and their jaws collectively dropped a bit. Law slowly smirked at her; he looked a little pleased.

"You can play!?" Shachi glared.

She had let it slide too much, now that they all knew. She didn't need to hide her gaming prowess. She bit her lip.

"Guilty," she smiled. "Not competitively, but loads with friends..."

"What the hell!?" Penguin crossed his arms. "Shachi or Law please win!"

"On it," they smirked as she picked the next race.

She sighed and grabbed her controller tight, ready to boost. If she lost, she lost. If she won it would be even sweeter.

She boosted ahead, and each jump made her boost. She was smirking. Happy she picked her favourite level to end it all. She whooped with her character once in a while with each boost. Law was gaining on her. She had plenty of space, and they hit her once, twice, three times with an item. She was neck and neck with Law as they reached the finish. She only just made first by some miracle.

She won.

Half of the pile of cash on the table was now her's. She bit back a smile and pilled it all into her coin purse, counting, so she only had half. Leaving the rest to be divided by the others.

"Sorry guys," she sighed. "I hope you didn't go easy on me.."

"I didn't," Law and Shachi said.

"...I did..." Penguin sighed.

"Dude..." Shachi said sympatheticlly as he grabbed his share of the coin.

"I can't believe you morons fell for that though," Melody smirked a little. "'I'm not that good at racing games'? Shouldn't that given away that I'm good at some games?"

"You could have been good at chess..." Penguin grumbled a little, looking a little hurt.

"You slipped up visually," Law smiled, picking his mug up again from where he had set it down. "You were grinning when I suggested that tough level at the start..."

"It's a good level," she smirked. "Music's good, but I was warming up..."

"Come on..." Penguin groaned. "I can't believe that an assassin has downtime for this!"

Melody bit her lip. "I've only been assassinating for a few years," she rolled her eyes. "I was a regular every-woman before then...I played this shit with my friends."

"Rematch," Penguin glared, sitting up from his slump.

"Tomorrow night," Melody laughed. "I need to head to bed."

"What," Law quirked a brow. "Why?"

"I've had a busy day," she glared teasingly. "An early run this morning and training all afternoon, I need meds and bed."

"Sure," Law shrugged. "Check your bandages before turning in."

She had expected him to join her a little. She was only slightly disappointed, but it would look bad if he leapt up and ran after her after she left.

"Later," she waved. She teleported up to in front of the door to their room.

It felt weird considering it hers. It was Law's; she was just borrowing it. She blushed, Law was dating her and sharing a bed. And they'd only known each other a couple of days. If the crew knew it'd be a riot.

She took her pain medication and checked her wound. It was healing nicely; it was very pink by edges of the cut. She brushed her teeth and hair before curling up in bed alone. Passing out shortly after she settled in.

* * *

"Melody-ya?" a soft voice mumbled, Law waking her again this morning.

This time she opened her eyes to greet him. The room was still partially dark, only lit by the bathroom. Law was fully dressed.

"It's early," he smiled at her before straightening up. "I thought you'd want to see Fishman Island as we got closer to port."

"I'd love to," Melody mumbled and rubbed her eyes, she wrapped the blanket around her and went to grab her clothes.

"Sleep well?" he smirked as he headed to his desk, turning the small light on there. "You didn't even wake when I came into bed."

"Yea," she yawned and disappeared behind the room divider to change quick. "I sleep heavy when I'm in a bed, but light everywhere else."

"I guess that's good and healthy," Law chuckled. "Bad if you need to keep your guard up,"

"Good thing I have you, Captain," she said mostly to herself as she stretched,

When she exited the divider and saw Law again, he was glaring at his papers on his desk. Law's cheeks were a little pink. Like he was flustered and trying to hide it. She wanted to go 'Awe' to tease him. She decided against it and headed out of the room.

"See you in navigation soon, Law-kun." she smiled as he bit his lip, closing the door behind her.

She grabbed some fruit quietly and sausage before heading down a level. Thoroughly excited to see Fishman Island,

Bepo must have gotten up early or not slept as he was sat in navigation, drumming his console and log pose.

"Oh, Mel?" he sat up a little. "You're up early."

"Law woke me to see Fishman Island," she sat down in the co-pilot like seat. "How much longer do you think?"

"Hmmm," he rubbed his furry chin with his claws a little as if itching. "It shouldn't be much longer, how did you sleep?"

"I apparently didn't wake when Law finally came to bed," she shrugged. "So well."

"Heavy sleeper huh?" he chuckled. "Same, though I don't share a bed..."

"I'd hope not," she teased. "It's all men aboard."

"Oh ha," he rolled his eyes. "What about Law, is he warming up to you?"

"I heard you were talking to Law, Bepo," she admitted and elaborated. "Him trying to distract me with the gym didn't work."

Bepo's jaw dropped a little, and he glared. "It's rude to eavesdrop on your superiors!" he shouted. "You need to be careful! What it-"

"Law knows," she shrugged. "He wasn't happy..."

"Of course not," Bepo lowered his voice, even though the room was empty. "Law is very private, even with the crew. How would it look; the first girl we can coerce to join, sleeps and dates the captain? That's very classy..."

"I'm not a public figure..." she shrugged. "I just don't lie to people that are meant to be crew..."

"I know," he rubbed the back of his furry collar. "Just tread shallow water with him, or he'll be pissed..."

"I know," she sighed deeply. "Until I'm fully healed I'm only good for my stationary abilities; listening and teleporting..."

"Then be our teleporting, jumping ghost," he gave her a toothy grin. "The boys haven't shut up about your power, they're silent fans."

"I'm a fan of their strength," she smirked. "Mostly Shachi and Penguin right now, Jean-Bart has held back."

"Just you wait for an all-out barrage, Mel," he grinned wider. "We can hold our own against every weapon, even without Law."

"Good," Melody sighed and relaxed into the seat as she finished her breakfast. "Did you want me to grab you anything?"

"Oh," he laughed and waved his paw. "I'm good; Law already grabbed me food."

"What did you talk about?" she pressed.

"You," Bepo smiled a little, leaning back into his chair himself. "He's smitten like a kitten."

Melody held her mouth to keep her giggle from escaping her lips.

"It was very charming," Bepo snickered a little. "He told me the plan for today; the guys are free to peruse the city; but they aren't allowed to bug him or any officials; the royals or any navy that might be here. Even though the Whitebeard Pirates protected the place-"

"Shit," she sat up. "I forgot...We're going to be walking into a potential territorial war...The king can only do so much; there's too much Pirate traffic,"

"You worried?" Bepo raised a brow.

"No," she rubbed her temples. "Just concerned who's taking over Whitebeard's Islands..."

"Probably one of the other Yonko," Bepo mumbled.

"Yea I doubt it..." she rubbed her temples. "I think only Big Mom or Shanks would be interested...It's too soon to say anything about Blackbeard's plans."

"Hopefully he doesn't get in the way," Bepo sighed. "Dressrosa isn't exactly around the corner, and the damned place is some time away. We have plenty of shit on the docket before then."

"I hope we make it there..."

"A few minutes and the Island should be visible," Bepo reassured her.

* * *

 **Sorry everyone that it's been a while. I've been busy with my job. It sucks.**

 **Good news is that I finished this chapter. The bad news is that I hated this one a little.**

 **Please stay tuned for updates on my Matchmaker story soon. I hope.**


	16. A Date

There was a knock on the door to the Navigation deck before Law entered with a mug of a mysterious drink like the other day. He hid a smile as he saw her.

"How close now, Bepo?" he asked.

"Should be seeing the Kingdom any second now, Captain," Bepo smirked, not missing Law's grin.

"Good," Law smiled a little bashfully at Melody as he got close to her, his eyes shining with excitement. "We're going on our date the moment we step on the island, Mel."

She bit her lip, looking out to the sea instead of him. "I hear you planned it all out?" she smiled.

Law looked to Bepo disapprovingly. "Yes," he grumbled. "You loud mouthed mink."

"Guilty as charged, Cap." Bepo grinned as the sea got brighter and lighter as if they were nearing the surface water.

They moved past a school of fishes and when the cleared they had the full view of the island.

It was a sphere that looked like the bubbles from Sabody holding water and coral reefs. And high above it a separate bubble holding an elegant building with a stone painted dragon encircling the building and turrets.

"Fishman island," Bepo exclaimed breathlessly.

"And Ryugu Kingdom," Melody pointed out. "Expect the palace guar-"

"You'll be fine, Melody-ya." Law rested his hand on her shoulder. "You got me, right?"

She blushed a little but continued to take in the exotic fish and unique island shape. It was a mixture of a town you could see above and reef complexes below the water in the sphere.

"Go get ready, Captain." Bepo directed the sub. "I need to clear with customs and then smooth sailing, so to speak."

"Thanks, Bepo," Law smirked and headed for the door. "Come on, Melody-ya."

"Aye, Aye," she smirked and followed him out, liking how inviting he was being. "Going to tell me the plan?"

"No," he smirked and looked at her outfit. It was a basic tee and jeans with boots that she could run in no problem. "Are you comfortable?"

"Yep," she smirked. "Just need a sweater-"

"Not a Pirate one, please." he took her arm gently as it was closest to him. "If we get separated for any reason I want you to blend in with the tourists."

"And you?" she raised a brow at him, he was in a black tee and jeans, his signature hat atop his head. He grinned cockily at her.

"I'll be fine," he kissed the top of her head, and she felt that spot feel incredibly warm. "Get your sweater, Mel-ya."

She blushed and reached her hand into a portal, grabbing a casual green hoodie. She pulled it on in a swift movement, and Law looked her over approvingly.

"You'll blend no problem, Mel." he grinned as they headed up the ladder to the next level and up again. She couldn't stop the burning sensation in her cheeks.

She felt the submarine come to a slow as they headed up and then they took off again. When they neared the doors to the outdoors Bepo was closing the door.

"How did it go?" Law smirked.

Melody blinked, how were they above water, and how did Bepo get ahead of them?

"Fine," Bepo shrugged and headed past them, a smug grin on his face. "They warned us to keep to the shopping and not get into the residential areas..."

"So the usual," Law winked at Melody's stunned expression as they exited onto the deck above. They were indeed above the water and past the border already. The fresh air filling her lungs. It was refreshing compared to the stuffy sub.

"Beautiful," Law breathed. She looked over to see what he meant only to notice his eyes locked on her. His cheeks flushed a bit, and he looked away with a small grin on his lips.

She smiled a bit, feeling her own blush. She wanted to whistle cockily at him, but they were interrupted by Penguin entering the deck, Law's sword in hand.

"Morning Cap, Morning Mel," he took a deep breath, a huge grin on his face as he handed Law his weapon. "This place is so pretty, I can't wait to see the hot mermaids!"

"Voice down," Law chuckled, rolling the weapon in his hand. "Don't get yourself get in trouble. Spread the word that I said so."

"Aye, aye." Penguin saluted and then turned to Melody, leaning on the railing next to her. "Mel, if you don't have plans," he tilted his hat down a little to hide his eyes and grin. "Maybe I could escort you around?"

She snorted before Law could say anything and pushed his arm gently away from her, causing him to stumble a bit and have to straighten up again. "Go _buy_ an escort, I have plans."

"Oooh," said Shachi who entered the deck too, grinning cockily. "Burned boy. She has plans with me."

"Only in your dreams," she snorted and teleported to the other side of the rail, in front of Law. He looked off to the mainland, but she could see his blush. "I have plans that I didn't even make."

"With who?" the guys asked, looking curious.

"Oh?" she smirked and swung herself over the railing, so she was stood on the proper side. "That's not for me to say," she teased. "You'd have to pay a huge sum to even make me consider."

"Go wake the crew, guys." Law interrupted before they could continue questioning.

They continued mumbling as they left, glaring at her questioningly. She waved with a sweet smile,

furthering their confused expressions.

"You're the worst," Law sighed and turned to her with a small smirk.

"You love it," she teased and looked at the dock as they neared it. "Let's be careful, hmm."

"I will, Mel-chan." he smiled and took her hand, using his room technique to bring them to shore, where the street started. She couldn't help the flushed feeling she was getting, he'll be the death of her.

"Where first?" she asked as they walked from the submarine.

"An arcade," he smirked a bit. "The guys wanted to go, but if we get there first, no one will question it. I figured you can exercise your competitiveness with me."

"You better be a good dancer," she smirked. "I expect the Dance Consoles will be screaming my name."

"We'll see," he smirked as they entered the building.

He grabbed a few coins from the nearest machine to exchange, and they headed to a shooting game first. Melody won here. They then did a couple of the racing consoles. Each one Law won.

"Arcade racers aren't my strongest..." she grumbled as he kissed her forehead. "You cheat..."

"You'll get over it," he smirked.

"Fine," she dragged him to the dance console next. It was pretty intense and already had a line, with someone being challenged, an Octopus Fishman who had people booing or cheering respectively.

She cracked her knuckles as they reached the console. Law smirked and nodded to her to take him on. She smiled and stepped on the platform.

"Try me human," the Octopus Fishman taunted, and she picked the dance, a midrange one she could nail no problem when she did it last against Rosa. "Let's roll, girly."

She took a deep breath and waited for his confirmation, her boots were perfect for this, she had her strategy in the back of her mind. Fair.

The song was fast paced and started strong, they tapped it out easy. When the guitar hit the intensity increased. She focused on the beat and the tapping of her feet, keeping in mind that every move would have to land. Soon the line that had formed were cheering again. She tapped it out and spun perfectly, she knew she'd have to up the difficulty.

So she took a risk and teleported from side to side. Keeping her teleportations in the same pace of the beats. Her power wasn't flashy, so it looked like she was just moving faster as the base got more intense.

Finally, the ending buttons hit, and the score tallied up. Melody won by only ten.

"Congrats," grumbled the Fishman before he waved off in a mood.

Law smirked and stepped onto the platform. "Cheater, me?"

"Shut up and dance, Captain," she smirked as he chose the next song for them.

"Go, Captain!" A voice came from the crowd.

Damn, the crew had shown up. Some had split up to a game, but a small group had come to watch them dance battle.

"Oh, you're screwed now, Mel-ya." he smiled and confirmed the song with her.

"AS if, Law-kun." she teased as the dance started, a midrange difficulty too.

They each hit each step perfectly and then she saw Law getting cocky with his moves. He was moving his hips a little with each step as if he was tangoing. She smirked and pulled her hair out, she knew this dance, so she didn't mind missing a step.

Her hair flowing out was definitely a distraction for the crew who whooped for her. But she noticed it moving around was getting Law's attention a bit, and he flushed a little as they danced. He hazarded a side glance at her and bit his lip a bit.

The next part required them side step, hips facing each other. Law smirked at her as she nailed each move perfectly and he chuckled, he was missing the steps but having fun watching her enjoy herself.

She passed off her blush as flushing from the effort as they finished the dance. She had won by a landslide, and the crowd whooped.

"Come on," Law smirked and took her hand as they left the platform. Leaving the confused looking crew behind. "We need to clean up, we both probably look sweaty."

"Then teleport to the next place?" she smirked, quirking a brow.

"Yes," he smirked as they headed to the bathrooms.

She used the restroom quickly and washed her hands, patting her skin dry with a clean towel before heading out again to see Law being confronted by an annoyed looking Penguin.

"Why can't we talk to her?" Pen glared, his hat up off his hairline. "We're worried that she's avoiding the crew, you t-"

"-She asked to spend time by herself," Law interrupted.

"With you?" Penguin asked.

Melody knew how this might end she headed straight towards Penguin.

"Pen-kun," she called in a sweetened tone. "What's wrong?"

"Why do you wanna be alone, Mel?" he looked past Law to her.

She sighed and pulled him aside a bit, ignoring Law's groan of disapproval.

"Keep your voice down," she mumbled. "I'm on a mission."

"Mission?" he glared a bit at her, his brows knit.

"Yes," she mumbled the lie. "A Fishman has been attacking human couples, so my Master asked me to take him out. I need Law to make it look convincing that we're on a date. So just play along and if the crew asks to say I'm on a mission with Law's help..."

He looked her over and slowly smiled patting her arm.

"Good," he smirked. "I was worried our Captain was keeping you to himself."

"Never," she continued to lie.

"Later Cap," Pen smirked and jogged off to the others. "Enjoy your date."

Law looked so angry with her, his cheeks were red from Penguin's comment.

"Why did you lie like that?" Law sighed, rubbing his hair through his hat. "You could have left the killing out and just said we're on a date for a mission.."

"I couldn't let it sound too real," she bit her lip as Law took her hand and led her from the Arcade, avoiding the men.

"I would have preferred just letting the charade drop, Mel," he sighed.

"We'll admit it tonight then," she mumbled as they headed down the street.

They were quiet for a while.

"Okay, Mel-ya," he mumbled and gripped her hand as they headed to a restaurant. She wasn't sure what he was okaying but dropped the question from the back of her mind.

"Ummm, this is kinda fancy," she blushed and resisted his hand a bit.

"We'll be fine," he smirked and headed to the seating host, letting Mel's hand slip from his.

She stood awkwardly next to the door until Law returned to the Host.

"Follow me," the man said, his voice shaking a little.

"I bribed him," he smirked at Melody's concerned expression. "With his life..."

"Scandalous," she teased as they were seated. She was a little disappointed that he stooped to that level, but a pirate is a pirate.

Law set his blade next to them in the booth and place his hat ontop of it.

"So," he gazed at her, earning a nervous feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"So..." she prompted a little.

"I've no idea where to go from here..." he admitted. "I've never dated..."

"Well," she sat up a little and rested her hands in her lap. "We get to know each other; past, plans for the future, preferences..."

"Hmm," he rubbed his hair a little, leaning back. "I don't wanna share my past just yet..."

"Well," she ran a finger along the table, avoiding his eyes. "I know you're from the North Blue, same as me..."

"Yes," he admitted and grumbled about it.

"Which village or city?" she asked.

"You'd pity me if I said..." he glared at the table.

"I will try to not be so empathetic...If that's what you want.," she responded.

He looked up to her, drinking in her expression, looking for a clue she might be lying.

"Flevance..." he muttered.

She held back a gasp, that city was destroyed years ago. Law would have been young.

"You made it out..."

"Barely," Law mumbled. "Not everyone knows, and we keep it that way..."

"Understood," she rubbed her hair a little, before tying it up. "Is that where you started your doctor career?"

He quietly looked at her expression. He was inquisitive and guarded now.

"Yes," he mumbled. "Though I finished it much later..."

"I'm happy you finished it," she smiled and opened her menu. "Or else we never would have met..."

"It's a shame you can't meet them," Law took a sip of water that the waiter provided. "My sister would have loved you."

She felt her heart swell. Law _had_ lost his family there. She didn't want to press, so she ended.

"I wish I could have met her," she smiled gently at him. "Would she have become a doctor like you?"

"Probably," he mused. "My parents were."

He looked to the waiter who had been waiting patiently for them and handed him his menu pointing at what he wanted.

"Order whatever you like, Mel-ya." he smiled at her.

She pointed out a pasta dish for herself and then took a sip of her drink.

"Where are you from?" he asked.

"Lvneel Kingdom," she sighed and rubbed her head a little. "My mom was a teacher, and my dad did a slew of different jobs, mostly ones where he could watch us after school."

"That's sweet," Law smiled. "What about the brothers you mentioned your first night..."

She snorted, "One is in school for law, the other works at a meat shop while he's not in school and the other is too young to work yet..."

"One is in law..." he chuckled. "What are the age differences?"

"Well," she leaned back a bit in her chair. "The oldest is about two years younger than me, the middle seven years, the last ten years younger."

"Such a range..." Law mused. "Do you think your family misses you?"

"Everyday I imagine," she sighed sadly. "I can't see them like I used to, they'd be government targets if I showed up with a crew or in my assassin's clothes..."

"I understand," he sighed, ruffling his hair. "So meeting them would have to wait a long while..."

She blushed and mumbled, "Yes," she then cleared her throat. "What about preferences, what things do you like?"

"For example?" he asked, sipping his drink.

"Hmm," she leaned forward a little. "Favourite colour, time of day, island type,...

He chuckled warmly, "I like black, I prefer night time, and I love summer islands."

She smiled at his response.

"What about you, Mel?" he asked. "Same questions."

"I'd answer the same to all." she blushed a little.

He blinked, "Okay," he leaned forward. "Favourite warm drink and then cold?"

"Tea and tea," she chuckled. "Different types of how I feel."

"I prefer coffee," he smirked. "And juice..."

"At least the juice is healthy," she snorted.

"Excuse me," he raised a brow. "Your eyes are just as dark as mine."

"Not even close, guy-liner." she smiled and sipped her drink.

"That reminds me," he leaned in a bit. "Are you a gal who cakes it on?"

She blinked, surprised by the question.

"No," her brows knit in confusion. "I'm strictly a lipstick or lip balm girl. Why?"

"You just don't have a huge toiletry bag," he smiled a little, looking into the distance. "It's also a little flattering to know I love how you naturally look if this is it..."

She felt herself burn up. Law liked her physical appearance. He thought she looked hot, or at least attractive, well, then that means she doesn't have to work for hours each morning to look good for him. She wished she could teleport away so that he couldn't see her cheeks glowing red. I mean he was hot as hell, but she was sure that if she admitted that she'd have a harder time teasing him.

"It is," she managed to mumble. "I don't even think I managed to grab lip balm..." she thought about her morning getting ready, she didn't remember anything like that.

"That's cute," he smirked a little as their food was placed on the table.

"Shut up, doc," she bit her lip and swallowed, imagining that she was anywhere else. She took a small gasp at the pretty plate in front of her. She expected pasta, but not it looks so good. Even Law's rice dish looked good.

He quietly put his hands together and said thanks for the food.

She blinked, she wasn't used to that, suppose she never was there when Law started a meal, he always ate before she got there in the morning and was already eating other times.

"What?" he asked, picking up his utensil.

"I've never said thanks like that," she mumbled. "I've never seen you start a meal either..."

He smirked and scooped some rice into his mouth, he spoke as he ate.

"I have some things my parents taught me that stuck around," he chuckled. "Using my brain and thanking for the meal is something I will do when able..." he then looked deep into her eyes. "And I'm thankful I can eat with a beautiful, dangerous assassin..."

She smirked as she slurped her spaghetti, which he didn't seem to care about, but her old Captain Ezio would have had a fit over.

"Well," she smirked. "It's not every day a girl can eat with a dashing, dangerous surgeon..."

"I hope you don't mind if I pick you apart later," he teased, taking another scoop of rice.

"Oh?" she blinked and whispered. "Is that mean to be innuendo or a threat?"

"Both," he teased, smirking a little.

She rolled her eyes, "Okay," she laughed. "I hope you aren't into the intensely dark, perverted things..."

"I'm okay," he laughed a little. "You and I will take our time before that..."

She swallowed, "Because I asked?"

"Because you asked," he smiled a little, sipping his water before using a thick, dramatic voice. "I will wait for you patiently and be delicate to my flower aboard my submarine..."

She rolled her eyes a little.

"That's not what-"

"I know," he smirked, losing the tone of voice. "I was just teasing,"

"Okay," she sighed and slurped more spaghetti, thinking about how much Italian yelling she'd be hearing from Ezio right now made her smile.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked shovelling in more food.

She dabbed the sauce from her lips with a napkin.

"I was thinking of my old Captain and mentor," she chuckled. "The old Italian coot."

"He sounds like a gem," he laughed.

"He was," she rolled her eyes. "He was a nobleman born off the land in the nearby kingdom down in the South Blue, he was a stickler for being a lady or a gentleman when not on the job. Even though he would flirt with all the ladies, his wife knew he would remain faithful, and he did until death."

"How did he gain so much respect on Mayssaf?" he asked.

"He was descendant from the Island," she snorted. "They do tests on new recruits to test it, but they didn't need to because his father, and his uncle and his grandparents were all known by the Islanders."

Law blinked in surprise, "Really?"

"Yep," she smiled and sighed sadly. "His family was executed by the World Nobles, the Celestial Dragons..."

"His family?" Law frowned. "How old was he?"

"When his family was killed?" she sighed, rubbing her forehead, trying to think. "The old man would have been about seventeen...His father had found something on the corruption of the town and the Dragons looking for the Apple of Eden. His father was framed for a murder the Dragons had committed. Ezio had proof to the contrary, but when he delivered it to the one in charge, they were betrayed. His father, his little brother and his older brother were hung to death. And his family marked as villains by the World Government. His sister and mother were hunted until they came to Maysaff."

"That's depressing," Law sighed. "I know what it's like to watch the world give up on people...but watching it happen and knowing he can do nothing..."

"I know," Melody sighed.

"Soo," Law tired to change her mood. "He wouldn't let you slurp your pasta? I don't get it?"

"It's considered rude," she laughed and shrugged. "Anytime I slurped anything or spoke while I ate, he'd get so angry and shout 'That's unbecoming of a beautiful lady, your familia would be ashamed'."

He snorted at her thick Italian mocking.

"Oh?" he smirked and finished his food before leaning forward. " _Ti troverò bello, non importa come mangi._ Sei _un pirata._ (I will find you beautiful, no matter how you eat. You _are_ a pirate.)"

She bit her lip a bit and shoved him gently as she finished her food. " _Sta 'zitto (Shut up),_ Law."


	17. The Past The Northern Blue Sea

"Where to next?" she asked, adjusting her shirt.

They had just finished eating, and now that meant their date was probably coming to an end. Melody felt a pang in her chest thinking that. She wanted some more alone time with Law. He was a damn sensitive nervous wreck when he wasn't busy on the battlefield or operating theater apparently.

"Well," he smirked and put his hat on his head. "I think we should peruse the Island, it's not everyday one can investigate an underwater landscape."

She blinked, he still wanted to spend the time together. She restrained herself from getting excited at the idea.

"Okay," she grinned as he stood and extended his hand for her.

Melody took his hand, and she mumbled to him.

"Is this a free meal?" she asked.

He shrugged and threw enough berri's to the table.

"Not today," he chuckled and took her to the door shooting her a side smirk. "Next time we might dash, Mel-ya."

She suppressed a giggle as they exited the restaurant, heading to the main street again.

"So," she took his hand carefully, earning a small blush from her captain. "Anywhere you really want to check out?"

"Yes actually," he squeezed her hand gently. "I make it a mission to go to every Island's bookstores and look for any medical books, some books have region-specific ailments and treatments."

"That reminds me," she smirked, using a playful tone. "I think I was supposed to be given some medical training by my captain..."

"We'll go ahead and start tomorrow," he rested his nodachi on his shoulder. "Right now we should indulge in this downtime before the roughness of the New World strikes..."

"It's not that rough," she shrugged. "I might need to get some counter-measures for our Supernova adversaries though..."

"Oh?" Law rose a quizzical brow to her as they neared a giant commercial bookstore. "What did you have in mind?"

"Well," she sighed and rubbed her forehead as she shoved the door open. "From what I gathered from rumors and the crew who mentioned who they crossed; Kid is the biggest threat to me..."

"Oh?" he quirked a small smirk as he followed into the store. "I guess you are the only one aboard head-to-toe in various armors and metal weapons..."

"So," she looked over the shelves. "I'm going to look for metal with no magnetic properties-"

"Plutonium," Law smirked at her. "It's been proven time and again to have no response to the tug or pull of a magnet, it's extremely radioactive."

She blinked, "I need to borrow a Transponder Snail when we get back to the sub..." she smirked a little. "Plutonium...? If the marines don't know yet, they will be working on it soon."

"What are you in need of the Snail for?" he asked as he headed to the medical section of the store. Melody followed, curious to see his books.

"I need to contact my mentor's age-defying Renaissance man..." she smirked. "He's many things, including an inventor. If he can manage to recreate the vambrace and blade I own into a plutonium alloy mix...I'll have an edge on the metal-head."

"Maybe he can make something unique for us to use," he chuckled taking a book off the shelf and flipping through the table of contents. "Something to give the rest of the crew an edge-"

"He only creates for brothers and sisters of the creed," she chuckled, and he shrugged.

"Still ask," he shrugged. "I'm sure you can charm your way into his heart."

"He's not into women," she held back a laugh. "But I will try, Doctor."

Law rolled his eyes at the name and started to pour over a book.

She headed a few rows over and found herself looking over history books. She saw something out of place and shocking quickly though. It was a book on the black market history in the various regions in and around Fishman Island.

She chuckled and opened it. She flipped slowly through it until she found something off.

A picture was defaced in the book in thick dark lines, they had drawn crude genitalia on the Fishman portrait. It was so marked she couldn't read who was disfigured above, she was going to complain to the clerk when she read something off to the side of the picture in the crease by the spine; 'Flip to the page in red'. She blinked and scowled at it. She scanned the book quick looking for anything red, finding nothing.

She pondered the words a moment and flipped to the index, setting the book on a nearby table where Law was piling his mound of medical finds.

She found the letter R and looked for red, she found a couple pages with the word, but when she flipped to them nothing interesting was there. She hummed over the clue, and it hit her.

She flipped to the beginning of a chapter on the Redlight District of the Island and was shocked. A slew of dashes and dots littered the page, someone had practically ruined the page. She looked over the dashes and dots, Morse code, of course. Who was leaving shitty messages like this? It was probably how to find the Black Market today if you weren't in it already.

She slowly changed the letters, getting it wrong a few times. But when she had it cracked it said; Mermaid cove, where the red coral meets the sea, humans and Fishmen meet.

She wrote it down on a notepad on the table and folded the note into the book. Handing it to Law.

"Captain," she nodded to him. "Check this book out."

"I'm in the middle of-"

"It might be what we need," she pressed.

He looked up and noticed the title of the book, grinning widely at her.

"Can I look?" he asked.

She handed it to him and opened one of his books as he flipped to her note and smirked upon reading it.

"I don't think we should buy it," he shrugged, slipping the note into his pocket. "But I'll keep it in mind."

He slid the book back onto its spot and rolled his eyes. "Talk about ostentatious," he chuckled lowly and grabbed his book pile. "Help me out, Mel-ya?"

She nodded and grabbed the pile he left behind. There was plenty on local herbs, Fishman physiology, and mermaid kinesiology. A few on the basics of Fishman Karate. She opened the top one and flipped through. It looked interesting, maybe Law would let her borrow it after.

Law placed his pile on the counter, and she struggled a little to get hers up there too.

"Aww," the clerk smiled. "It's charming seeing a couple who share interests."

Law turned red as the woman started ringing in the items.

"I'm just trying to learn a bit," Melody smiled a bit, silently reveling in Law's embarrassment. "It's a shame if he'd be doing his job all alone."

"Oh," the clerk started loading a bag. "A doctor and his...aid?"

"Girlfriend," she smiled, helping with the bag. "I'm hoping to be a good medic when he needs me."

"That's so sweet," the clerk blushed a bit, flicking her shark tail. "I wish you the best in your studies."

"Thanks," Melody blushed as Law paid for the books, pulling the rim of his hat down to hide his cheeks as he left with his bag.

She followed Law's red face, covered by his hat, resisting the urge to giggle at him. She grabbed his hand and led him back to the sub.

"Come on, doc," she shook her head. "I'd hate for you to die of embarrassment."

He continued to scowl, slowly pulling his hat back to its normal position on top of his head. Law squeezed Melody's hand as they neared the sub. Greeted by Bepo who was sunbathing on the deck.

"Hey, you two!" he waved and sat up a little. "How was it?"

"I'll bring the books to the room," Melody chuckled. "We can sort them later."

Law turned a little red again and nodded.

"Take your time," he mumbled.

She grabbed the other bag and walked to the bedroom, listening in on Law and Bepo as she walked away.

"So," Bepo pressed. "How was the Arcade?"

"She liked it," Law mumbled, being quiet. "She likes the fun activities then like you guessed."

"I mean watching you guys playing the other day was proof enough," Bepo chuckled. He must have gotten a look from Law because he then added. "Sorry."

"And lunch was good," Law continued. "At least Samuel was right that the place had good food. We got on to some personal territory..."

Melody unbagged the books and slowly set them on the table.

"What's the plan tonight?" Bepo asked. "The guys are going to karaoke soon..."

"I was hoping to join them..." Law answered the bear. "She doesn't need to come along if she doesn't want, but I want to tell the guys."

Melody put everything away and teleported next to Law. Law jumped in shock and Bepo gasped and bowed.

"Sorry," the bear apologized.

"I'll go," she responded. "I don't mind karaoke."

Law was blushing and covered his face in shame.

"Please stop listening in..." he mumbled.

"You'll tell me eventually," she responded and added bashfully. "I just wanted to hear you..."

His cheeks turned red, and he mumbled under his breath something.

"How about I tell you everything," Law suddenly looked to her. "All of my past?"

She blinked in surprise. She wasn't expecting something so forward.

"Not that I'm not flattered," she weighed her words as she spoke. "Just, why so soon?"

"I trust you," he said simply. "You have an air about you, and Bepo can smell it too."

"Yeah," the polar bear interjected. "You know, animal instincts."

She felt so confused by that. Just openly okay with everything, all of it is open to question and hear.

She nodded and sat down, not daring interrupt Law as he started.

"I guess," he sighed as he sat cross-legged, lent against Bepo. "The best place to start is where I was born; Flevance."

As Law spoke, she kept quiet. She didn't want to stop him from saying something important, talking about home must be difficult for him. She bit her lip as he spoke of his family, knowing deep down she would never get to meet the people who raised Law. Her heart broke when his voice snapped talking about his parents, but she couldn't see his eyes, he kept his face down. Explaining his escape and walking through the streets of the dead. Returning to find his sister to only find the hospital in flames. He was quiet for a moment after saying what he saw.

She didn't say anything, she didn't want him to hear her silent sobs that had wracked her body as she listened.

Law then came to explain his grief and his joining the Donxiohite pirates. Where Corazon took care of him. He described the brief start to their relationship, when Corazon told him to hide his full name. And then when Corazon betrayed Doflamingo to give him the Op-Op no Mi, the devil fruit he currently has.

Then he couldn't speak, he placed his head in his hands, and he croaked for Bepo.

"Are you sure, Law?" Bepo asked softly.

"Yes," Law breathed softly. "She needs to know, and I still can't say it."

Bepo sighed heavily and turned his head to Melody, his face looking somber and stern, for a bear.

"Corazon fought Doflamingo, hid Law," Bepo let out a sigh. "And gave his life to ensure Law made it out alive and free of Doflamingo. He used his Calm-Calm fruit to ensure Law left the island silently, so by the time Law heard his own sobs, he knew-"

Melody held her face in her shirt, trying to stem the flow of tears and quiet her snuffles. This man who was an enemy to the world gave so much heart and love to Law, expecting nothing in return. Her heart shattered hearing Bepo speak. To know exactally when someone who you love and loves you back leaves you like that, it must have been so hard to bare. Something she could never understand but could empathize with. If she knew when her brothers died or her parents, she couldn't imagine the anguish it would fill her with.

"Corazon really l-lived up to his name," Melody chuckled weakly. "And the name of your c-crew emulates it p-perfectly."

"Sorry?" Bepo asked.

"Corazon in Spanish means Heart," Melody managed to get out, trying to hide a sniffle.

Bepo looked to Law, whose eyes were boring into Melody's, his eyes glassy and red.

"I-" he rubbed his face clean with the back of his hand. "I've never shared the whole story with anyone but Bepo."

Melody blushed and rubbed her eyes quickly.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled. "I didn't mean-"

"I expected it," Law sighed softly, a small smile tugged the corner of his lips. "You're a killer, but you didn't strike me as cold-hearted

"Thank you," she managed to mumble, embarrassed that she had blushed and tried at his story,

"Come here," Law commanded, his voice oddly warm.

She did, not hesitating, but her heart sinking.

He stood to meet her, looking into her eyes, searching for something. When he seemed to find something he surprised her and pulled her into a tight, crushing hug. It was warm and comforting, and pleasantly relaxing.

"I didn't mean to make you cry," he chuckled softly. "I just wanted you to know what damaged goods you were getting into."

She felt comfort wash over her with his laugh and words of assurance she nodded, and he pulled away.

"Good," he smirked. "Now," he sat back down. "You tell me your story."

"I-" she was stunned slightly, again it was a command. "Shortened?"

"As condensed as possible from home to my sub," he smiled warmly, adjusting his hat.

She nodded and took a deep breath.

"I guess I start inLvneel Kingdom," she nodded, leaning back into her seat.

* * *

 _TWELVE YEARS AGO_

She was about ten during her first run-in with Pirates. She lived in a small port town on the big island. Where she when to school and grew up her whole life. She was walking to school when a bell was sounded, a big loud one that she never heard before rung across town. People started screaming and grabbing their children, their teacher had to lead them to the forest with the other classes. When she turned back, they had seen a vast hulking man tearing into their school after a Marine. It had chilled her to her bones.

After hours of waiting, the same bell finally rang again, and they were sent home. She sobbed her way into her mother's arms, she had been scared and cold the whole time.

Her mother had been very comforting, as was her father. But he said something she never would forget.

"Animals like pirates can smell fear," he spoke sternly. "Don't you dare for a second show your scared, even if you're crying on the inside. You're strong, Melody, and you can't let them see you as anything other than strong. Do you understand?"

* * *

 _FOUR YEARS EARLIER_

She nodded and remembered it, but it didn't hit her until high school when she had been looking for jobs. The only place she was able to make it in was a smaller port town, on the other side of the island, that served pirates and marines alike if no flags were raised.

She severed drinks and food, and slowly worked her way to being the bar manager, she called it that because she refused to use the word 'bar-maid', it sounded way to old school for her.

One night, when she was closing, a pirate had left an unusual tip as the drunkest man, a pirate with so-so crew, heading for the grand line with dreams of adventure and the One Piece, she could never remember the pirate's name.

The pirate wobbled over to her bar and dropped a sack to the table.

"'for ya troubles, girly," he blew her a kiss, blushing wildly before asking for her snail number and leaving out the door without an answer.

He had normally paid, so she checked the bag only after she locked up.

Her boss, Vic's, jaw was on the floor at what was inside. The thin, ebony haired woman was holding a giant star-shaped purple fruit with green swirled patterns.

"A d-devil fruit!" she gasped. "You were just given a devil fruit!"

She whooped, but young seventeen-year-old Melody was confused as to why she was left one.

"Well?" Vic asked. "Are you going to sell it or eat it?"

"Shouldn't that be your decision?" she asked Vic, feeling on the spot as ever from her boss.

"I couldn't eat it," the woman shook her long black locks. "It's yours, your tip, Miss Melody."

She stared at it as her boss cleaned up. Should she eat it? She'd never thought of having a devil fruit power. What if she was sought after?

"Well?" Vic asked, hanging her broom up, garbage bag in hand. "Have you decided?"

Melody was suddenly full of a deep, concerning thought. What if this was destiny? What if that crazy pirate was doing her a favor? Working in this rough town wasn't pretty, this might help with the rougher scum they picked up who didn't follow the one rule of no fights.

She took a mighty gulp, her mouth was dry. She never did anything that other stupid teenagers wouldn't do; sneak out when she wanted, she drank at school. But she never broke the rules or slacked in school. She just got by and did what she felt like. Right now, she felt like she needed to eat his devil-fruit. It was hers. Not just because the pirate had given it to her, because some extra force in the universe was begging her to eat it. She belonged with whatever power was hidden in this fruit, if only she knew what it is. Knowing the luck the universe would play for her; it would be some gross poison power or something involving making her body shapeshift into a dumb animal like a rat or a pigeon.

She let out a sigh and bit into the fruit, swallowing the bite whole before she could get a taste, thankful she did at once because her taste buds hated it. It was bitter and spicy. Like she had bit into a whole lemon, rind and all, with the texture of watermelon. No wonder it went down so smoothly. The aftertaste was like she had bitten a spicy pepper instead, she loved spices, but her tongue felt like it caught on fire, and the fire trailed into her stomach where the fruit had rested.

She waited for the change in her body as she felt her mouth burn. She heard a voice, neither man nor woman whisper in her ear as she tried to stomach the awful feeling in her stomach.

" _Blink-Blink fruit."_

She let out a gasp when the pain disappeared suddenly with the words in her ear. She realized she had a firm grip on the table.

"Sorry," she mumbled to Vic. "It's a devil fruit, but I don't know how to use it."

The door slammed open, and in her panic, she jumped.

However, as she stood, she realized she wasn't at the bar anymore. She was in someone's attic, judging by the far-off sounds and the look of the steep ceiling.

She looked around and blinked in surprise, only to find herself back in her old seat. Seeing a very confused looking Vic and angry looking pirate captain.

"You!" He hollered. "You ate my devil fruit! Pay with your life!"

She moved to run past him, only to find herself facing the door, with a slam into something heavy behind her. She looked around, feeling confused, the pirate was struggling to pull his massive ax out of the table she was just sat at.

"Melody run!" Vic shouted at the top of her lungs.

Melody blinked in surprise again and was stood on top of the ax in the table. She was still feeling confused, but the name of the fruit and her predicament struck her.

"Vic!" she gasped. "I can teleport!"

"We can see that!" Vic hollered. "That isn't running though!"

She smiled and made to run behind the man, focusing on facing him when she teleported this time. And was a little stunned when it worked, in a blink of her eye, she was behind the hulking man. She suddenly remembered her favorite portal manipulating game and her eyes widened in excitement in the thought.

She placed her hands out, making a portal below the man, and opening one above him. And the man fell. He didn't stop falling as he shouted at the top of his lungs, screaming curses and starting to turn green. She didn't even need to keep her focus on the man as she ran back out of the bar, she looked for a roof angled towards the sea and grinned wide when she found one and focused on making a portal there. When she did, she was ecstatic to see the man flying out of the rooftop at top speeds and being flung like a cannonball to the sea.

She whooped in excitement, earning a confused look from the street goers and then a shocked sound from them as they noticed the man flying at full momentum into the North Blue sea.

The splash seemed to ricochet around the town, and a couple people made shocked sounds.

She returned to the bar, where Vic was staring at the discarded devil-fruit in awe.

"Wow," she breathed. "This is perfect!"

She bounded over and gave her a big, bone-crushing hug.

"With this gift," Vic continued, overjoyed. "You could run this place yourself! And we could keep out the pesky fighters without hurting a single person!"

Vic danced around, holding Melody's hands tightly. Melody felt a little buzz in her head, feeling high off the power in her hands, it was kind of terrifying.

She squealed and Melody kind of felt sober suddenly. She might have unintentionally put herself and her family in danger with this reckless decision.

* * *

 _TWO YEARS AGO_

It was years before anything interesting happened, she got marine's thanks and town's praise. Past that though nothing special happened other than her dad and mom's worry and her brother's envy.

Finally, it was a chilly day in January that it happened. A few months after her twentieth birthday. She was cleaning up a glass, it had been quiet that day. No one had come in, because apparently a Whitebeard ally was docked an island over, and everyone was afraid they'd be on their way.

"Quiet today, miss?" came a man with a thick accent and long, monk-like robes, hood up. His accent was so foreign to these parts she couldn't place it.

"Pirates are apparently an island over, sir," she explained to the man, who seemed old, judging by the set of wrinkles on his hand.

He chuckled warmly as he took a seat, "Aye," he sighed. "I saw the Aquila herself," he smiled as he pulled his hood down, his hair was as white as his robes, maybe more, his eyes silver and worn, but full of wisdom, she couldn't turn away. He might have had tanned skin at one point, but it was faded and wrinkled like a leather-bound book. He smiled, and it accentuated a scar that went from his upper lip through his lower, where his silvery beard didn't grow.

"I'd ask if you like what you see," he chuckled. "But those are words of my pupil, not myself."

She chuckled and handed him a glass of warm mead.

"I'm sorry if you caught me staring," she apologized. "It's rare we get foreigners up north who seem like world travelers?"

"I seem a traveler to you?" he asked.

"You seem to have seen enough of the world, more than I have," she chuckled, wiping her next glass. "More years on it at least."

"I'd say that wounds me," he laughed warmly. "But I have no more skin to scar in my age."

"I'm sorry," she bowed her head. "Forgive my jokes, it's been a slow night, and I normally have a rowdy bar at this time."

"So close to close?" he asked, quirking his brow as he sipped his drink.

"Yes," she sighed. "The sea brings them no matter the time of day."

He laughed again warmly as if it was a good joke from an old friend.

"That they do," he stroked his beard thoughtfully. "If that's the case, then what is a young girl doing alone, cleaning up?"

"I run the joint," she shrugged. "I can handle it here."

"I believe you," he smiled. "I won't be of trouble I hope."

"I doubt someone so warm could be," she responded honestly as she tucked the mug into its spot and poured herself a glass of water.

"Speaking of warm," he sighed. "You might want to get another glass."

"Sorry?" she asked, a little curious by request.

The door was banged open, and the oddest sight greeted her and her guest. A man in a cowboy hat about her age, with no shirt covering his chest, sporting shorts in the frigid snow.

She poured a drink for the traveler as he closed the door and stumbled over to the previous guest.

"Old man!" the guy bounded over and wrapped an arm around the robed man. "Pops wants a report, what you doing out here?"

The new customer had a warm smile, and as he sat, taking his drink she set down, she could feel the heat like the midday summer sun off the man. He looked so familiar. Those freckles on the apples of his cheeks, the wild hair, and the unique necklace, it made her think of a wanted poster, but who.

"I am drinking with this kind, beautiful kindred spirit," the old man raised his glass to Melody who mirrored it with her water and they both took a sip. She was used to complements from dirty old men, but this felt genuine and sincere, like a grandfather talking about his family rather than a pervert praising a waitress.

"Thank you, sir."

"Please, Altair," the man responded.

"Thank you, then, Altair," she nodded again.

"Come on, old man," the guy smacked Altair on the back, it sounded loud, but the man didn't budge an inch or groan in pain.

"Actually," Altair tapped on the table. "This is where it went, Ace." The old man mumbled. "We're looking right at her."

"Excuse me," she asked.

It struck her, the man who was her age was Portgas D. Ace, 'Fire-fist' the second-division Commander of the Whitebeard Pirates, who they called Pops. So that meant that both worked with or for Whitebeard. No way could she handle Fire-fist's flames. It sounded like they were looking for the devil-fruit she had eaten, there was no other reason to say that they were looking at her. She felt a pit in her stomach.

"Peace, child," Altair said as Ace's eyes looked Melody over. "We mean you no harm, we just need to make sure the fruit had indeed been eaten. We trust you mean no ill intent either."

"I don't," she nodded. "But I'll protect this place if I must."

Altair nodded.

"That fruit was a friend of mine's," Ace sighed. "Any fruit we win we can eat, but he got flung into the sea instead."

She almost wanted to laugh, that was her.

"Is he okay?" she asked.

Ace sighed, "I guess," he grumbled. "I just wish someone stronger took power, or someone who looked like they wanted to be a pirate…"

"Excuse me?" she asked.

"We were hoping to recruit the lady who flung the dumbass into the sea," Altair chuckled. "You have a powerful gift we could use on my crew."

Her stomach sunk, pirates were asking her to join, and not for her looks. The idea made Melody feel sick to her stomach. Sure Ace was a looker, but how gross were the other pirates on Whitebeards ship, and this old guy looked like his heart might give out any moment.

She had thought about leaving the island before, freedom and living how she liked, without any rules, on the open seas. It was a fantasy though, she knew it would be harsh and unattainable. She wasn't strong enough for the seas or willing to be a government wanted criminal over it.

"I'm sorry," she chuckled weakly. "I'm not a fighter really or in the mood to be on a government wanted list…."

Ace let out a sigh.

"She probably doesn't even have devil-fruit powers," he mumbled. "Altair-"

"This is the right spot," Altair looked Melody in the eyes. "You feel it too, right miss?"

"Feel what?" she asked.

"Ace's energy," he smiled. "His disappointment."

"That's obvious," she sighed.

"Then show off a bit for us, please," the man begged. "I promise you that the offer to leave the kingdom still stands, my crew always train new people, and you don't need to fight anyway, we always need cooks, and you can probably cook no problem working here."

She was a little stunned; free life on the seas. She didn't need to fight, just make food. She could do that. Leave this boring, two note Kingdom.

 _Wait, why am I entertaining the idea of joining? You have mom and dad and your little brothers at home waiting for you!_

"I-" she mumbled. "I could-"

"Just a little show," Altair smiled, softly. It melted her heart, she couldn't say no to this kind man, whoever he was.

She nodded and raised her hand, and Ace disappeared.

Altair turned around.

"He's outside?" he blinked and then chuckled. "Impressive, can you do it without opening you hand? Or is it necessary?"

"I can just think it, and blink and they're gone," she sighed heavily as the door flung open, only for Ace to be a few feet from the door again. He was going to loop like that.

Fire-fist Ace got a foot into the door, and he disappeared, the door didn't shut, but he couldn't step into the room for a second before being back on the street like he hadn't moved an inch.

Altair clapped and then chuckled.

"Let the poor boy in before he gets too hot-headed." He laughed warmly again.

She blinked, and Fire-fist walked right into the bar, with a thud and an oof.

Altair chuckled and met Melody's eyes.

"May I have your hand a moment my dear?" he asked, a twinkle of wonder in his eye.

Melody hesitated but did so, and something took over her senses. She felt like she was being dragged through the river, her head in the water as images filled her mind.

"Relax," she heard Altair. "You aren't drowning." He stated. "These are my memories and that of my crew. It's my boring devil-fruit power."

She gasped as she saw a younger man fighting an old mentor looking figure. The same man, aging and raising his children with his wife, his wife leading their people, whoever they are. His wife being stabbed in the back, in front of the man, accompanied by screams of horror.

She didn't want to see more, but it continued.

The same man, aged and took over an island where he found a devil-fruit that he ate, and he taught the isle their history. The man grew into middle age and took a ship to sea. He made friends and built a crew. He meet a man she recognized from the Wanted posters; Whitebeard. The man in the memories started looking like the man in front of her. He met his crew and Ace, who he shook hands with and suddenly she was being washed with new memories.

These memories felt fresher, a angry young man running around with people shouting and laughing about Gol D. Rodger. He was running from a younger looking brother with a kiddish straw hat and a blond kid with a missing tooth. The kids running through forests, fighting and killing wildlife. The boy losing the blond kid to a cannonball to his ship, crying. Drowning in tears. Then he moved on with the black-haired hit with the straw hat. They grew, and he set off. He ate his fruit and made a crew. He grew to a more recognizable Ace, had a battle that brought him to Whitebeard, and the man made him join. One person's voice echoed as she tugged her hand from the old man. 'So Ace! Rodger was your dad?'

She stared wild-eyed from Altair to Ace, Altair gave her a kind smile from her spot on the floor that she had stumbled onto. Her rear was sore. She felt dizzy like she was going to lose her supper. Her eyes felt raw and stung like she hadn't slept.

"Thank you, for letting me meet your family," Altair said softly.

Her stomach churned. So that memory thing went both ways. She saw Altair's life, and Ace's, and Altair had seen hers.

She felt her face flush. Had he seen her stupid attempts to get her crush? Had he seen her embarrassing memories of wetting the bed when she was young? Had he seen her hurting her brothers as a child? Seen what she'd never been proud of.

"Your brothers are as strong as you," Altair smiled. "But your stronger so don't you dare cry in fear, Melody. We won't hurt you or them."

She swallowed.

"Was I supposed to see Ace's memories?" she asked.

The old man nodded.

"Hey!" Ace protested. "I didn't-"

"It's okay," he smiled kindly to Ace, resting a hand on the younger man. "She knows your deep dark secret, and I'll share hers later, so it's fair."

She looked up into the eyes of the freckled man. That kind and concerned face was indeed the son of a monster? He was really supposed to be the most feared man on the sea's kid? But he looked so happy? He seems so unworried, so free, so human? He can't be the devil's son? Unless; Rodger was never a devil, to begin with.

She exhaled, looking down at her hands on the floor. She felt like she had just been in someone's body. Looking at their lives through their bodies.

"I will.." she looked to the two of them. "Need time-"

"Tomorrow at sunrise is all you get," Altair said simply as if explaining the forecast, throwing his berri down. "We only have hours until the Marines come for the Aquila. So you either; join the Whitebeard pirates or die."

She sniffed, so little time to decide what she wanted to do with her life. She stared at the floor, feeling quiet and horrified at the situation before her. Altair would have her family and herself killed if she refused, right?

Her stomach did flips.


	18. The Creed Pirates: Fresh Blood

_TWO YEARS AGO: LVNEEL KINGDOM, NORTH BLUE_

Melody stared at her small house, small for the six people that lived in it. Her heart clenched in her chest as she stared at the two stories. The windows were still black, and the night was still blanketing the sky, but the pale house still stood out. She walked in through the front door and shut it behind her.

She almost dropped her things in fright when she saw her dad, but collected herself.

"Morning," he mumbled, hand cupping a coffee as he sat on the couch, reading.

She inhaled the relaxing scent of the house and nodded to him, unable to form what she wanted to say. He was always intimidating, black hair receding and greying. Much taller and burlier than most of the family, he had been in the navy when he was younger, he quit on his terms to raise us while mom worked. She always respected her dad for being the one she could lean on, even when she was little.

"I—"

"What's wrong?" he asked, slipping his glasses off his nose and setting them down, looking to her seriously. Her dad was always able to tell when something bothered her.

"I was…" she hesitated, she'd grown closer to her parents in the last year, now that she had a job and no debt. "Th-threatened to join a pirate crew…"

"Oh yeah," her dad chuckled sarcastically. "Which big bad crew?"

"Whitebeard," she breathed.

The sound of the mug shattering on the floor punctuated the silence. The white, perfect mug was now in pieces on the stone floor, coffee staining the grey couch it had splattered onto. Her dad looked horrified, eyes bulging from his head in fear, he was still. No one said a word.

"I—"

"Go," her dad breathed.

She was stunned and stepped back. Her dad's voice wasn't angry, it wasn't even scared. His voice was level spoken and controlled.

"When did they say they would come?" he asked, setting his glasses onto his face again, his demeanor calm.

"At d-dawn," she stammered.

Her dad shot her a determined glare.

"Don't you dare use your real name," he mumbled. "Or hide your face if you can. Your bounty will be—"

"Dad, don't you want to leave here?" she whispered loudly. "I can't—"

"You never liked it here, Melody," he gave her a sad smile. "This island has never been your friend."

Her heart sank. It was true; she'd always been a light sleeper since the attack on her school. As she grew all her friends had moved away, her ambition had fizzled out when she dumped her longtime boyfriend now ex. She wasn't really living, she was going through the motions.

"I—" she managed out. "I can't abandon you and—"

"We're still young, Melody," he chuckled. "Go out there," he nodded to the window. "Go fall in love with the sea, go claim your ambition again."

His words made her chest constrict in fear, but her heart soars like a bird taking flight.

"I—"

"Well go pack up," her dad nodded. "I don't imagine Whitebeard is patient."

She numbly headed up the stairs, tears in her eyes. She couldn't figure out why she was crying though. Was it fear? Was it the concern? Was she angry at her dad, at Altair? Or was she terrified at the idea of leaving the safety net she called home?

She stared at the sea that she could see out of her window. The North Blue winking at her smugly with the glint of the moon on its surface. It was punctuated with a ship sailing into port. The sky wasn't light yet, she let out a sigh and headed downstairs, tears rolling down her cheeks.

She wiped her face as she walked to the living room. Her dad smiled warmly at her, with a bag in hand, handing it to her. She opened it, and her heart shattered, it was all her things; her snack foods and fruits she loved from their island, old pictures, and a transponder snail.

"You can always visit whenever," her dad smiled. "We won't go anywhere without mailing you or calling."

She pulled him into a hug and nodded.

"I'll miss you," she whispered.

"We'll miss you too," she heard him chuckle warmly.

She then pulled away and ran out the door, tucking her key for her house onto a necklace she'd taken with her as she ran. She didn't look back, both bags swinging on her back as she ran full tilt down her walkway to her bike she had locked up at the mailbox.

She opened the lock and drove off with it, taking the cobblestone streets down to the shoreline. The wind wiped at her face, and she took in the look of her small town as she biked full force down to the water.

When she reached the pier where the ship was docked, she skidded to a halt and locked up her bike, even though she'd probably never use it again. She gave her house one last look from the waterway, she could see it's crisp blue roof from the sea. It made her ache to stay behind, she shook her head though and headed to the boardwalk.

Soon she was passing the dock office, where a guard lay sleeping. She snorted and shook her head.

She continued onto the pier where about five men stood, talking in hushed tones next to a grand frigate. They all wore robes with hoods risen, minus the one she recognized as Ace.

"Hey," she rose her voice slightly so as not to wake the guard but be heard.

"Ah," the one closest turned, she recognized him as Altair. "You arrived with little to no hesitation. Very wise."

"Look," she slung her backpack higher onto her shoulder. "I've never been to sea long, but I know what to do in a kitchen. So if you could point me to that…"

"Ah," said a man who sounded as old as Altair spoke. "You must be Miss Melody Milan."

The man bowed.

"Show me your moves," he took a stance. "I need to assess your physical expertise."

She nodded and set her bags down before getting into a regular stance she'd done before, light and maneuverable.

"Attack me," he smirked, he had a similar cut on his lip to Altair, from where she could see.

She nodded and tensed a little, pulling her hair up into a pony-tail, out of her face.

"I'm warning you," she mumbled. "I only use this on rowdy patrons…"

The hooded man nodded, she took a deep breath and leaned forward into her blink. She was immediately in front of the older man at crotch-level and gripped the target.

The group gasped in shock and terror as she jumped back into a blink, back to where she was as if she never moved. She dusted off her hands and bowed low.

"I'm very sorry," she said clearly. "But you did request."

"Harsh," breathed Ace, his eyes wide and his face pale. "You could take out a Captain like that!"

"Quiet Ace," Altair spoke, his voice tinged with amusement. "Help, Ezio aboard. We'll embark at once young lady."

She rose her eyes to the group, surprised they weren't beating the shit out of her.

"Get some rest, huh?" Altair smiled cockily as he headed onto the ship.

"Come," said a voice, the man's accent was thick like the man she had just incapacitated. "I'll show you to your room, you'll be sharing with the few other _signorine_ aboard."

She nodded and followed him below deck to a room nearest the stairs down, noticing it had a medical symbol on it. He nodded to the door.

She opened it and collapsed on the nearest empty bed, and fell asleep instantly, feeling exhaustion out win her self-preservation instincts.

* * *

" _S_ _ì, non una donna molto in forma._ " Someone was speaking above her, the woman's voice even and educated, but she didn't understand a word." _Avrà bisogno di un'aumentata dieta proteica, le meditazioni mattutine saranno indispensabili per il suo allenamento Haki. Avrà anche bisogno di dirmi eventuali allergie quando si sveglia. Indipendentemente dal fatto che sia sana per una donna dell'isola._ "

She slowly groaned and rubbed her eyes, not understanding what was being said.

"Ah, she wakes," the woman spoke again, Melody opened her eyes to see a petite woman with wild short hair dark hair and olive skin. "Call you after _mia consultazione_ , _Capitano,_ "

Melody groaned as she heard a click of a transponder snail. She felt a little exhausted and starving.

"Here," the woman smiled at her, handing her a plate of food. "You'll need your strength for training."

The plate was full of eggs, toast, fruit and sea-king meat that looked thinly sliced and fried. It all seemed delicious. Melody carefully dug in.

"I wouldn't poison you," the woman chuckled. "How are you feeling?"

She thought it over, eating quickly.

"I would have said hungry," Melody responded. "But I'm just hungry. You the doctor? I heard you say something about ' _proteica'_ and _'allergie'_ which I can only assume are protiens and allergies."

"I am," the woman smiled and stood, coming face to face with her being a few heads shorter. "My name is Rosa, I'm the _doctore_ of the Aquila."

"The Aquila," she sighed and looked around the room, finishing off her food as she did. She had a big habit of eating faster thanks to her new powers.

The room wasn't unique, even in the daylight. It had a porthole for the room to get light from, which currently displayed the midday waters. There was a bookcase which was nailed to the floor, with a glass cabinet door to it, possibly to stop books from spilling in the rough waters, and there was a desk that looked like it used to be a vanity. There were two other beds other than her own, one looked tidy as could be while the other looked like the sheets were just chucked there.

"Ah," Rosa spoke up. "The messy bed is Mary's. She can never try to make it look good, you'll see her later after I ask some quest-"

The door burst open stood in it was a blond haired scruffy man, with a beard and a wide grin. His sea-blue eyes sparkled at her with mischief, his eyes were thick with eyeliner to fight the suns rays, he was dripping wet and was in a loose shirt and shorts.

"Hello, hello," he rose a brown and shot her a wink. "Like what ya see lass?"

"KENWAY!" Rosa roared, jumping up and smacking him with a cane from behind the door. " _Su! Prima ti faccio a pezzi e Ugo ti cucina per il nostro nuovo reclutamento!_ "

The chuckled and allowed himself to be batted away, taking it in stride.

Rosa heaved a heavy sigh, running a hand through her hair before grabbing a headband off of the vanity and sliding it on, pulling her hair from her face.

"Sorry," she sighed. "The boys aren't allowed in our room, but that doesn't stop Kenway…" she grumbled. "I suppose we can go out, I can ask about your health tonight, _va bene?_ "

She nodded assuming she meant if it was okay.

She grabbed her plate and Rosa assumed a tour of the lower deck. No one was around to speak of. Even the kitchen was empty, but delicious aromas filled the air. She washed her dish quickly and set it to dry before they continued.

They finally hit the deck, on the upper levels. It was two-tiered, a lower area for arming themselves and a higher for the captain's quarters and steering above that.

Rosa climbed up to the wheel up some netting that hung off the banister, Melody followed by stairs.

"Melody!" boomed a familiar voice. It was Ace with a cocky grin, he had his signature hat on from his wanted poster, his face and voice were warm like an inviting fire.

The teen was grouped around several other men, all with their hoods down. One was Altair, who had what looked like a throwing knife in his hand. The other was Ezio, who seemed better in the daylight. Ezio too bore dark skin like Rosa, but his eyes were warmer, and he looked much older, and he also sported a cut on his lip like Altair. There was another man stood between the other two, he had long oily hair in a ponytail, he too sported crows feet to show his age, but he looked surprisingly young but radiated wisdom. He was the only one in a dark golden robe.

"Melody," Altair spoke softly. "This is Ezio, the vice Captain." He nodded to the man. "And La Volpe, our navigator."

La Volpe shot her a smile as oily as his hair.

"Ah," he twirled around the gentleman with a sidestep that reminded her of a dancer. " _Un'isola non ha mai fiorito un fiore bello come il bambino che sboccia davanti a me._ "

She blinked, and La Volpe chuckled

"Here," Ezio extended his hand. "Give me your hand, girl."

She slowly extended it.

"I don't bite," he said simply. "I'm giving you the seal of your loyalty to the crew."

"I-" she stepped back. "I'm sorry."

"I can remove it whenever," Ezio shrugged. "If you become untrustworthy…it will save us time teaching you Italian though…"

She hesitantly extended her hand, and when he grabbed her hand, she felt a burn onto her ring finger. There was a tiny triangle.

" _Vedi,_ " Ezio spoke. _"Non così doloroso, ora mi capisci, giusto?"_

She took a moment, before the words registered, echoing in her head, this time in English.

"There, not so painful. Now you understand me, right?"

She nodded, feeling her jaw hanging loose, she shut her mouth quickly. These devil-fruit powers were so weird.

"Hello, hello again," said a voice, the group turned. It was the Kenway fellow again, this time dressed in similar robes and belts as the rest of the men. "Fancy meeting ya here darlin'. I was worried you'd be a night owl exclusive."

"How were the waters, Ed?" Ace spoke, his voice was a little bitter sounding.

"Refreshing," he snorted and took the wheel in his hand, nodding off the guy currently steering. "You should join next time."

"Yea right," Ace snorted.

"Edward," Altair spoke softly. "Did you catch us anything?"

"Aye, sir," he nodded. "She's being gutted by Mario as we speak—"

"Big catch?" La Volpe spoke.

"Aye, aye," Kenway snorted. "How much longer to the Island, navigator?"

"Half day's time," La Volpe answered, crossing his arms. "But we need to make a stop along the way, for bounty purposes."

"Throwing the fishy into the tanks with the sharks," Kenway snorted and ran a hand through his hair as he shot Melody a smirk.

"She's no fish," Rosa snapped. "She'll prove herself no _problemo._ "

"Sorry," Melody shook her head. "Can I ask, what I'm getting thrown into?"

"A test of loyalty," La Volpe answered, his lips curled into a malicious smile, his hands were twirling a knife as easily as if it were a pen. "In about an hour, we'll be nearing a lovely island, inhabited by some of the worse of the worst. We'd like the head of one of the _Idra_ within."

"H-hydra…." She mumbled. "No way I could—"

"It's just an expression," Ezio chuckled, stroking the grey in his beard. "Rosa and Ed are going to train you up when you are ready you can kill the man…"

"K-kill!" she gasped.

"Aye," Kenway laughed. "We are the Creed Pirates, Assassins of the Sea and purges of the unjust rulers of nations. _Insieme per la vittoria!_ "

" _INSIEME!_ " the crew chorused around them.

"And that's about as cute as they get," Rose barked with a sharp laugh.

"Boo," the men chorused at her with laughs.

Her stomach faltered, she knew the crew were pirates, she had no clue they were assassins. She couldn't stay here. She couldn't kill.

"Rosa please," Ezio laughed "We have much to plot out here, and you two ladies have to train."

" _Va bene, Ezio,_ " Rosa nodded and bounded to her feet. "Follow me, Melody."

She nodded and followed her to the bow of the ship. Rosa adjusted her cloth belt and nodded to the netting.

"This here is a shroud," Rosa nodded. "All our ships have them, the keep the mast upright as she starts to age. We use these for climbing practice when away from the cities, it helps with strength and maneuvering."

"Okay," Melody nodded, but her stomach was churning her breakfast. They were training her to kill.

"Climb to the topmost of the mast," she nodded. "Then climb back down. If you feel like you need to come down for whatever reason, do so."

Melody nodded and clambered up, swinging around the side of the shroud, so the waves were crashing under her. She exhaled, letting out a pent-up sigh she didn't know she was holding. Melody climbed quickly, remembering the monkey bars at the school in her youth. It took a few struggling spots, but she got up no problem. She let out a sigh at the top, looking down, she decided it was better to teleport down. She let out a nervous sigh, hoping she wouldn't get yelled out for coming down another way, and she jumped.

She heard the crew shout and cry out in shock at her leap. She exhaled with a blink, and she popped up from the deck below as if she fell through the mid-air as if through a door in the floor that didn't exist. She heard gasps of shock as the crew one by one acknowledged her new location.

" _Cazzo!?_ " Rosa gasped at her, jumping over and wrapping her arms around her neck. " _Melody che è stato incredibile!_ "

"Well, well, well," Kenway had made his way over, his grin infectious. "I see that Altair didn't fail in finding Ugo's devil fruit, dumbass."

Kenway punched her arm playfully, but it stung.

Melody felt like her head was spinning, can she be herself around these men, these murderers? She decided so, it would be better to just accept her fate, right?

"Well, someone's touchy," she snorted and brushed her shoulder.

He quirked a brow a little.

"Don't like being close to your crew?" he snorted and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

She slipped down and out of his grip, walking back towards the stern of the ship.

"Ha," she laughed coldly and sharply. "I don't know you well enough."

"Let's change that, darling," he smirked and followed after her. She could see in his eyes what he meant. He wanted her in his bed, even if it intended a fight or a chase.

She laughed coldly again and jumped off the side of the ship quickly at a run. Mid teleport she found herself up on the main mast, way out of the way of the laughs of the crew and far from Kenway's cussing.

"Way up here, 'DARLING,'" she shouted at him, sitting on the sail's support beam.

"Cheeky aren't ya!" she heard Kenway call as he jumped onto the should for the main mast.

They spent hours running and jumping from mast to mast. Kenway was getting the workout, while Melody was working on supporting herself and keeping far from the pirate. He was cussing like the sailor he was, while she was laughing at his misfortune. It felt normal. It wasn't healthy to be playing tag with a murder.

"Come down," Altair called them to the stern. "Everyone gather 'round."

Slowly everyone did, Melody teleported herself down last next to Ace.

"Shit," he jumped and then grumbled under his breath bashfully. "Don't do that, 'kay?"

"We'll see," she smiled at him as Altair beckoned her over with a finger. Her heart sunk, this was it, kill or be killed.

"We've dropped anchor while you two were playing cat and mouse," Altair sighed sadly. "At least we know you can get out easily before you come into harm's way."

She did notice the island a bit away from where they were stopped.

La Volpe walked forward, a wanted poster in hand.

"This is who you are after," he set down the poster. "Find his location and return to us with a plan of action to attack."

The man on the paper was tall and bulky, he looked like he was built like a soldier, with a thick upper body. His head was shaved entirely, with a scar along his face. He had a twenty thousand dollar bounty.

She blinked in surprise, the man looked familiar. She couldn't put her finger entirely on why even the name stirred something in her.

"Are we c-contract killers?" she asked, cracking her fingers nervously.

"No, and yes," La Volpe spoke up. "We take contracts, hence Assassins and it has given us amnesty with the government, but we are of the Whitebeard Alliance, they will not attack unless we are with anyone from a Whitebeard division."

"Basically," Ace spoke up. "If a navy ship passes the Aquila they will ask for a status report only. But if they pass and see me aboard, they will attack no questions."

She nodded, making a note of it.

"Go to the island," La Volpe explained. "Look around, gather information and come back."

She nodded and before she moved she felt a hand on her back.

She turned to the owner, it was Altair. He gave her a kind smile, he was holding a bundle of clothes, offering it to her. She blinked in surprise and nodded taking it to her new bedroom to change.

She set it all out and was stunned by the breadth of the outfit and bulk. It seemed to mirror what the three leaders of the crew wore, the robes, but feminine. As she unfolded it she gasped as something tumbled to the floor and rolled under her bed.

She groaned and got on all fours, she fished the bulky item into the light. There was an armlet or more like a piece of metal armor for her forearm. It was intricately designed; dark brown leather decorated in metal that was bent to be movable and twistable as she turned her forearm, it seemed to have the symbol from the Jolly Rodger on it. She nodded and set it down, turning to the robes first.

She pulled on the tight dark pants firstly. They were skin-tight, but the light material and breathable. Knee-height boots were next; they snuggly zipped up as if they were made for her body and feet. The shin part of the shoes were reinforced with metal on the outside. She knocked against them gently to test them out with her knuckles. Sharp and dull but usable.

A loose plain tee, thin and breathable next. It fit well also. Then a sash of red, Melody wrapped it around and tightened it so she could breathe and move with no resistance. She then pulled on the belts next; a series of holsters were in the straps, but they were empty. She didn't question it much. Next the robes proper.

She pulled them up her arms and shoulders. It was so breathable as if she could feel the wind through them if she was on the deck with them on, but it was lined warmly like it would keep the winter's sting from her body. The robes had a feminine flair to the end of them that ended at her knees, also in red, the clothes themselves were an off-white, even with a hood. Matching gloves finished the look.

She looked at herself in the mirror above the vanity. She didn't recognize herself.

She pulled her hair into a low ponytail and did up the buttons on the front of the robes, it looked seamless like one pullover hoodie. The outfit itself was embroidered with some exceptionally detailed designs that reminded her of a Victorian dress once buttoned. The robes flared at her hips to make her look feminine but had slits in them, so she could move around no problem.

She pulled the hood up and twirled slightly before she exited the room, taking the arm piece with her. Seeing someone at the end of the hall she panicked for being seen in the new clothes and teleported to the main mast.

Big mistake. There sat on the edge of the mast, arms crossed nonchalantly was Kenway.

"Hello, love," he smiled, running a hand through his hair. "That suits you beautifully."

She snorted and jumped back before he could advance, feeling her cheeks burn.

"Too bad you won't see it much," she teleported down and away to where La Volpe was waiting.

" _Bella donna,_ " La Volpe smiled widely and extended his hand in excitement.

"Ah," she blushed more, pulling the hood down to hide her face better. She couldn't take compliments well. "I think Altair gave me this by mistake."

She held out the armor piece.

"Ah," he sighed taking it in his hands. "Perhaps later."

"Here," he gave her sheathed blade. "An alternative, for protection."

She nodded and slid it into one of the belts. She let out a sigh.

"Let me see the target, again," she nodded to the poster.

He handed it to her.

"I'll return when I have a plan of attack," she nodded and set the poster down.

"Okay-"

She focused on the shoreline, and teleported herself to it, in a blink of the eye.

She island was covered in snow, but the streets were shoveled. She walked up the cobblestone road, listening to the snippets of conversation as she did. She heard the name of the target on someone's lips. She looked over a vendor's books as she listened in.

"-Big John doesn't want anyone but the family in the meeting tonight," the thug whispered to the comrade in hushed tones. "Also, the passwords changed, two knocks and a scratch at the door."

The other thug grunted, and they bumped fists before walking off in separate directions.

"Oh," she heard the vendor mumbling to their child. "No going out tonight, if you do avoid the 'Red'-"

"I know," the kid groaned.

"I don't," Melody spoke up hushed, she pushed on a fake accent, hoping it stuck.

The vendor whipped around, her eyes wide in shock and then a little relief upon seeing an island visitor.

"Please," the vendor lowered her voice and pointed to one of the island maps she was selling. "Avoid this street tonight, the locals are meeting there-"

"Say no more," she responded with the accent. "I can find somewhere to rest…"

She quickly disappeared into the crowd before the woman could turn back. Slipping into an alley, she focused on the deck of the ship and blinked, appearing there the moment her eyes opened to shocked gasps.

"Talk," La Volpe smiled to her, he looked impressed.

She nodded to the part of the map the vendor had pointed out for her.

"A 'gang' gathering, I can stake out the area…"

"Best did with an aide," he nodded. "I will cover you."

She nodded, pleased with his warm smile and tone of respect towards her.

"can you take me with you?" he nodded to the shore.

"Yes,"

"Va bene," he smiled, pocketing a transponder snail. "Let's go."

There were there in a blink as she gripped his hand.

When they came to he let out a shaky gasp.

"That felt like ice," he smiled, pulling his hood low. "Regardless, lead little bird."

She nodded, not wanting to be too loud, she was focused on what was ahead. Her stomach churning.

The sound of the bustle and music from a near café grounded her as she listened and almost jumped at every shout of excitement in the street ahead.

"To the rooftops," he nodded up, shooting her a grin.

He leaped and grabbed the nearest ledge. She blinked in surprise, he was so old, but so agile, moving like an acrobat.

She followed with difficulty, but leaving the roof would be more comfortable for her.

"There," he chuckled to her and nodded to the next roof.

She followed him, feeling her feet almost slipping on a few rooftops, but keeping her pace up with him.

She leaped after him, feeling the roof disappear under her feet, she didn't use her legs hard enough though in the jump and she could see the roof getting higher but no closer. She was falling.

She gasped and blinked, tumbling to the roof as she teleported.

La Volpe's eyes were wide.

" _Bambina_ ," he gasped. "You gave me a start."

"I did myself," she exhaled and pushed herself up onto her feet.

"ready?" he asked as she regained her composure.

She just nodded in return as they ran, it wasn't long before they met their destination. An old converted villa that looked like a business without a sign, Big impressive front, and building, but no windows to speak of at the front at ground level.

"Bene," La Volpe had the two of them crouched at the chimney of the building across from it, which also appeared to be an old business that shut down. "What would you suggest as a plan of attack?"

She let out a sigh looking over the building.

"The top window," she nodded. "Away from the stairs if possible."

She looked down each end of the street. Some people were filtering in, two people stood at either end of the long road.

"They've set up a perimeter, so we'll have to teleport away."

"Smart," he chuckled.

"There he is," she nodded to the hulking man making his way along the top floor. Her body felt stiff and electrocuted, getting a look at him from where she was, she recognized him. He had terrorized her village all those years ago, one of the pirates. This was a pirate island, turned hideout.

"There's none upstairs right now," Volpe spoke, his breath quick. "We attack now, and it's over."

She nodded and felt her stomach jump. She needed to act now, or else Big John would attack more kids. More little girls wanting to live happy, carefree lives. She needed to save them, save herself from the pain. She jumped into her teleport into the room the man was entering. It appeared to be a bedroom.

She was thankful she was gloved as she jumped and gripped the man's head back by the top of his head and stabbed him swiftly in the leg. This was making him collapse in pain and lean back into her tug unintentionally.

His throat was exposed at this perfect angle. She swiped the knife easily along it, as simple and quickly as she would stab a potato to let the steam out of it as it cooked.

The odd comparison clung to her subconscious as the man fell limp, his body starting to tumble to the ground. She helped him to the floor so he didn't clatter.

The man-made gurgling noises and tried to groan out for help.

She slid the blade into the man's chest, where his heart would be. The man let out a wet breath of pain, and the color started to drain from his face.

She let go of the knife as if she had been electrocuted and leaped back in shock, staring at the body.

It was like she had been on autopilot, all thoughts had drained from her. It was just, the blade and Big John and her heartbeat. No rage even at what he had done to her childhood. This monster before her had made her terrified of her town, made her grow up too fast. He had made her do this.

Someone walked into the room in her daze and pulled the knife from the chest of the man.

"Melody," it was La Volpe. "why didn't you say that you knew this man…"

Her voice sounded distant as she answered.

"I was a child then…" she mumbled. "He attacked my village, my class, my home….I grew up scared of the people around me because of him…."

" _Mio uccellino_ ," La Volpe almost cooed. "He cannot hurt you now…send him off."

She blinked at him, and Volpe extended his hand.

She took it, and he brought her up to the body.

"Close his eyes and say ' _Requiesce in pace_ '," he nodded to the body, his arm supporting her. "It will send his spirit off, and put yours to peace."

She nodded and mumbled the saying as she closed the man once known as Big John's eyes.

" _R_ _-r_ _equiesce in_ _p-_ _pace_ _,_ " she shuttered out.

"Good," he nodded, stroking the hood of her robes as he ran a feather along the dead bodies neck, making the white feather blood red. "Bring us to the ship. Upon the mast, please.

She blinked, and they were there. La Volpe lounged on the mast.

"Be at peace, Melody,"

"I-I can't," she mumbled, her hand was shaking, she was stunned. She hadn't been hurt while the teleported from her shaking, that was always something she was worried would happen. "I'm a monster-"

"Peace," La Volpe smiled and ran his hand in front of his line of vision in a hypnotizing way. It let a chill run up her spine, destracting her from her actions. "You are a liberator, not a murderer. The only way you should define yourself is how you see yourself."

He pulled a mirror from his pocket and handed it to her.

She hesitated and looked in, it was still her face, just looking terrified.

"I don't see the monster you claim to see, do you?" he asked.

Her heart felt lighter from his words, but her stomach still did flips. She set the mirror in her lap.

"I miss home," she mumbled.

"No you don't," he laughed softly. "Your hands stopped shaking."

She blinked in surprise and looked down to the mirror she was clutching. Her hands were still.

"Home is where your heart resides," La Volpe smirked. "Everywhere else is just a guest house."

For the first time since finding out the crew are killers that she felt safe and sound, just sitting with La Volpe.

* * *

"Excuse me," came a familiar British voice interrupting her story she was telling back on the sub in the modern day.

Law quirked an irritated brow and looked over the railing.

"We're not expecting guests," Law crossed his arms as he slowly stood. "Or gifts.

Melody quirked a brow.

"Comm'on," came a familiar female voice, hers plainer. "We know our girl can hear us, and this is for her."

Melody leaped up at that, her eyes wide in surprise. Her heart was full of hope which burst forth at the sight before her. Her jaw fell open before she gasped in shock.

"Rebecca!" She gasped and then turned to the man next to her, both had hoods down so she could see their smiling faces. "Shaun!"

* * *

 ** _AUTHOURS NOTE_**

 ** _Sorry for the long wait everyone. I was trying to figure out what to do going forward. I do have some amazing things planned next now. We'll meet some crew and let me know if you want translations for the Italian._**

 ** _Thanks for reading,_**

 ** _Melody_**


End file.
